The Anime Justice League: A Dragonball Xenoverse Crossover
by dragomaster312
Summary: A brave young boy ends up in the world of Dragonball Xenoverse. He is expected to save the timeline of Dragonball Z, but what happens when he discovers that other universes and timelines are in need to be saved and other enemies to stop? He's going to need help. A whole team of help. Self Insert. I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Rated T for mild blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! This will be the first crossover I've ever made or worked on. I first came up with this idea my watching an anime justice league music video and also playing Dragonball Xenoverse. Until then, enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave me a review!**

* * *

If you were asked if you could live or be in a anime world, which one would it be? Fairy Tail? One Piece? Naruto Shippuden? Bleach? Maybe even Dragon Ball Z perhaps? Well, any one of those animes would make a delightful choice, but personally I probably couldn't choose just one. Each one has a world with something unique. Whether it would be a world with magic, a world where you could fly, or a world where everyday was an adventure, almost every world in anime is a choice.

Now let me ask you another question. You've heard of the Justice League right? Long story short, The Justice League is a group of heroes from the DC universe who fight for the sake of justice working together using their powers. It became so popular that people made their own teams. Including some anime versions. Which brings me to my question; If you could make a team, a team of heroes from various different anime, who would be on your team? Most people would do the obvious and pick based on their favorites. Others would chose their team based on the originals and their positions, but to be honest I picked my team sorely based on...

Now just hold on a minute here. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Guess I better start at the beginning.

It all began a while back, back when I was like any other person, I was a normal human being. About in my teens give or take eighteen, went to school, got good grades, worked out and even knew some martial arts. In fact, I was a member of the judo club at my high school. My team competed against many schools, sometimes we won and sometimes we lost, but overall we were a pretty strong team in our own right.

All of that was cool, but the one thing that made me happy was anime. Yes sir, I watched various different types; harem, action, horror, ecchi, you name it. I usually watched the anime that went for about twenty five episodes or so I could quickly move onto the next one. I never really got into the long ones because they would take forever if I started now. However, there was one anime in particular that I really got into. It was practically the reason why I took a judo class and got into martial arts. That anime was Dragonball Z.

I can still remember the first episode I saw back when I was little. As soon as I saw the first episode, I couldn't stop. I can still remember the episode where Goku was having his final battle with Frieza. It was epic and brutal. I loved it so much and ever since then, I watched every single episode all the way up to the Majin Buu saga. I even the played the video games as well. It was because of that series that I got into judo and martial arts and I didn't stop there. I got into a couple more series and such, but none of which was like Dragonball Z.

One day in late afternoon, I had just gotten out of the store with a friend of mine. The newest DBZ game had come out and I just went with my friend to buy it.

"Awww yeah! I finally got it!" I yelled out holding the game over my head. "After all this time, it's finally mine! The newest DBZ game ever! Dragonball Xenoverse!"

"I know dude!" my friend replied. "I can't wait to start playing it! I heard that in this game, you have the option of choosing one of five different races! Earthling, Namekian, Buu race, Frieza race, and my personal fav, saiyan!"

"Oh man, I'm definitely going for the saiyan!" I said. "That way, I can become a super saiyan 3 and crush my enemies!"

"Technically, you can only go super saiyan 2 in this one. They originally had arranged to have custom characters go super saiyan 3, but they abandoned that idea. Remember?"

I scowled at my friend. "Come on! Why you gotta kill it for me man? A guy can dream can't he? Besides they'll definitely make a sequel."

"What makes you so sure about that?" my friend asked.

"Call it a fan's intuition," I said with smile. "This has been a game that fans have been waiting for. I've been reading it over the forums online."

"I see..." my friend replied a little weirded out. "By the way dude, I gotta ask you something. I know you're into anime and stuff, but how come you haven't watched any of the major shows yet? Like Naruto, Bleach, or Fairy Tail?"

"Because those shows are way too long. I mean they look cool, but I don't have the time to watch them. "

"Is that why you only watch the short ones?"

"Exactly," I said. "The point is, I'll probably never get to watch those series. The only exception I'll make is Dragonball Z because I've been watching it since I was little and it's a part of my life."

"I can relate dude," my friend said. "DBZ's been a childhood show of mine too. Been watching it ever since I was about 7 years old."

"I'm surprised your mom let you watch it at such a young age," I said. "Considering the fact that DBZ gets super violent in the battles."

"Nah. My mom's cool. She could hardly care less about what I watch. Speaking of which, I've got a question bro. Have you ever watched The Justice League?"

"Hmm... not really," I said. "I mean I like super heroes and stuff, but I never got into this. Why do you ask?"

"Why I ask? I ask because of this."

My friend dug into his pocket and pulled out a phone. The phone showed an image of a group of characters from various different anime with Goku standing in the middle.

"What is this? Some kind of crossover?"

"You could say that," my friend replied. "You know how The Justice League is a team of superheroes right? Well, now people are making their own Justice League with anime characters."

"I see," I said looking at the photo. "Well Goku I recognize, but who are the other characters? I don't think I've seen them before."

"Dude if you were a real otaku, you would know these characters. These characters were around back when I was a kid. There's Astro Boy, Sailor Moon, and...

"Dude. You know why I never got into that stuff. They're way too long man. I don't even know how long Astro boy is and he;s been around even longer than us."

"Man! Come on! You're missing the big picture here! Just think about it! Seven different characters from different animes coming together to fight either the biggest foe all of them have ever faced or fighting their most evil team ever created! Tell me you don't think that would be epic!"

"Well... if you want my opinion on it, I guess it does sound kinda cool," I said.

"Right? If I had to make my own team, would definitely pick Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, and many other cool heroes!"

"Why am I not surprised? You would pick the most popular characters," I chuckled.

"Who are you to talk? You'd probably pick Goku because he's a popular character. Not to mention he's one of the most powerful characters in Dragonball Z."

"Not only that," I replied. "Goku's more than just an overpowered popular character. He pushes himself to limit, works hard, and he always fights with honor. That's one of the reasons why I love his series. He inspires me to work hard and push myself too so I can be the best man I can be."

"You would say something like that," my friend replied. "Goku's practically your role model."

Me and my friend walked together until my street came into view. I said goodbye to my friend and I set off back home. I was eager to get back home as soon as I could so I could start playing my game. I made my way through town walking past the crowds of people that were walking by eager to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile in the universe of Dragonball Z, about seventy five million years ago, in a strange dimension known as The Crack of Time, various crystals floated around each one showing a different time from the Dragonball Z universe. In the middle of this dimension, a lone being stood. He was tall had short red hair as well as white skin and wore a blue and gray robe. This was Demigra. He was an evil wizard that became a demon god and attempted to take over the Time Vault, but he was stopped by Supreme Kai of Time and was sealed in The Crack of Time.

"Damn it... Damn it all! Damn you to hell Chronoa! Don't think that this place will hold me forever! I will get out of here and when I do, I will have my revenge!"

Suddenly, Demigra heard the sound of laughter. It echoed throughout the entire dimension making it seem like it was all around him. Then he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the demon god Demigra. It's a pity that The Supreme Kai has reduced you to nothing more, but a child put in time out for doing something bad."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Demigra.

He looked around to find the source of the voice, but it was nowhere to be seen. Then Demigra turned around and immediately attacked firing a red ki blast. The ki blast flew aimlessly at nothing, but then it was deflected and went in the other direction exploding.

"Did you think that you could sneak up on me? Now show yourself or do I have to kill you?" growled Demigra.

"My, my. How scary," said the voice.

Then from out of nowhere, an man appeared before him. He was wearing a black cape with a hood with white markings in the shape of a cross, along with a white gi with a black undershirt.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" demanded Demigra ready to attack again.

"Calm yourself Demigra. I'm a friend and you can trust me right?"

"And why should I?" asked Demigra.

"Isn't it obvious? Like you, I too have a deep hatred for the person who imprisoned you here. In fact, she is the bane of my existence. Which is why I came here to ask you for a proposal."

"A proposal?"

"Yes. What if I told you that you that I know a way that to set you free? Not only that, but I can also help you take over Tokitoki?"

"Go on," said Demigra with interest.

"Here's the deal. You have the ability to utilize time right? Well, I too have an ability like yours, but in my case I have the ability to travel to other universes." continued the man.

"Interesting," said Demigra. "And how does this benefit me?"

"It's simple," said the man. "In other universes, there are other powerful beings like you that wish to remodel the world the way they see fit. So I was thinking why not bring them here to help you fulfill your ambition? Just think, you with a team of powerful beings taking over Tokitoki city. Not even Chronoa will be able to stand in your way."

"I must say, you have my interest peaked stranger," said Demigra.

"Now there is one problem though," said the man. "The way things are right now, I won't be able to break the seal right this minute. The seal is too strong. The only way we'll be able to execute the plan is too wait."

"How long?"

"Hmmm... I'd say about seventy five million years."

"What?! Seventy five million?!"

Demigra was shocked and angry. Even for some one like him, that was a very long time. The man in white and gray remained composed.

"Come now Demigra. Don't be so angry. Besides time is something that you need right now."  
"Why is that?"

"Surely you can use that time to train. Use your head. If you train here for the next million years, you'll be able to achieve a power that not even the strongest fighter in your universe will be able to achieve. With your powers and mine along with the team I'll gather for you, you will become the strongest god this world has ever seen."

Demigra stared at the man. Then an evil smile tugged it's way on his lips.

"So then, what do you think? Will you accept my proposal?"

"Hahaha. I don't know you are, but I can see that you and I share a common goal. I'll accept your proposal."

The man smiled. "Good. Now then, since we're on the same page. Now then, I'll leave you to your training. Make sure you prepare. I'll expect you to be ready in seventy five million years. It may seem a while, but don't worry. It'll seem like a day. Until then,train hard Demigra."

"Hmm. And I expect you follow through stranger."

Then the man began to fade until he completely disappeared leaving Demigra by himself.

"Just you wait Chronoa," he said preparing himself to train. "My time will come soon and all of Tokitoki as well as the entire universe will be mine!"

* * *

 _Seventy five million years later..._

Inside the Time Vault, a young male was looking the scrolls making sure everything was in order

"Hmmm... everything seems to be doing well," he muttered to himself as he placed a scroll back in it's original place. Then a young pink woman came in.

"Hey Trunks. How is everything?"

"Everything seems to be OK Supreme Kai," Trunks replied as he climbed down the ladder. "Everything's just as it should be."

"That's great to hear," said Supreme Kai. "Why don't you take a break? You've been working hard after all."

"I'll take you up on that," said Trunks as sat down at a table and The Supreme Kai gave him a cup of tea. Trunks sipped the tea and let out a contented sigh.

"Man, what a day. It took me a while, but I manged to check on all the timelines."

"Good work Trunks. I'm glad I have someone like you helping me out," said Supreme Kai. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well it's the least I can do to make up for what happened," said Trunks.

"You're still on that? Come on, I admit what did something wrong, but you're making up for it," said Supreme Kai chuckling. "So please don't worry about it."

"All right Supreme Kai. If you say so," said Trunks.

"Hey Trunks. You hungry? I can go make you something if you want."

Upon hearing that, Trunks choked on his tea and his skin paled. "No! It's fine! I'm not hungry!"

"You sure? Because I've been meaning to try a new dish and I think you'll..."

"NO! I mean... it's fine. Don't worry about it Supreme Kai. I'm fine really."

"OK then. If you say so," conceded Supreme Kai. "But a good meal ought to help ease your stress. I mean after all you have been getting super serious lately."

"Well I have to be," said Trunks. "I have to make sure everything in history is as it should be. If anything were to happen during that history, everything would be thrown into chaos. That's why I gotta be vigilant. So I'm ready to stop it when the time comes."

"Seriously Trunks, you could lighten up you know," said Supreme Kai. "I mean it's not like there's going to be a major catastrophe."

"Yeah. But still..."

Trunks had just finished his tea and got up. "I think I better check the scroll one more time," he said.

Supreme Kai sighed and left Trunks to his own devices. Trunks got a scroll and looked through it. The scroll Trunks was expecting to see an image of the past from the main timeline, but for some reason nothing happened. Usually a white emits from the scroll and you would then see an image of the past, but for some reason the scroll remained the same as when Trunks opened it. This made him puzzled.

"That's odd. Why isn't anything showing?" he thought. "Maybe it's a defective scroll or something?"

"Hey Supreme Kai?" he said aloud. "Could you please come here and take a look?"

"What is it Trunks?"

"I think that there's something wrong with one of the scrolls."

Trunks took the scroll, opened it, and laid it out on the table in front of Supreme Kai. Just like before, nothing happened. The Supreme Kai inspected it.

"Hmm... That's odd. Is it defective or something?" she asked.

Trunks nearly fell over in surprise. "Wait! Shouldn't you know about something like this?!"

"I don't know," Supreme Kai said. "Never seen a scroll do that before."

Then the scroll started emitting a white light glowing brightly.

"There you see? It's not defective after all." said Supreme Kai brightly.

"I... guess so," said Trunks doubtfully. "In any case, let's take a look."

Trunks and Supreme Kai then looked at the scroll watching as an image began to form in the scroll. It was a tad blurry, but they could still make it out.

 _It is the year of 850._

 _The city of Toki Toki was in complete disarray. The once blue sky was painted red. The hourglass in the middle of the city was completely destroyed. Sand, rubble, and glass was everywhere. In the midst of all the chaos, two groups of people stood in the middle of it. On one side of the group, a silhouette of one man stood in front of the group leading it. He was tall and was holding a staff with a red orb. On the other group, another silhouette of a person who was in the lead of the other group stepped forward. The person had spiky black hair that looked a tad messy and he had an average build, but he was still muscular. Both sides stared each other down, daring each other to make a move. Then the silhouette with the staff raised it signaling his group to attack. The other silhouette raised his hand and let out a battle cry. Both groups charged at each other ready to fight. Just as both sides were about to clash...  
_

Suddenly, the picture began to fade and soon the scroll was nothing, but white.

"What... what was that?" asked Trunks.

"I... I don't know," said Supreme Kai. "That's...never happened before. I don't even remember seeing that before."

"It wasn't in the past either. Because that was Toki Toki City. Which means..."

"It was a glimpse of the future," finished Supreme Kai.

Trunks looked at Supreme Kai in shock. "But that's impossible! I thought that no one can see the future like this, not even you Supreme Kai."

Supreme Kai put her hand on her chin deep in thought.

"Not only that, but the silhouette from before. It looked just like him," she thought. "Not only that, he had some kind of team with him too. I didn't even know who all of them were. There was also that other silhouette that was about to fight him and also had a team with him. If those two forces were about to fight each other, then..."

Suddenly Toki Toki the bird came sailing in squawking like crazy making Trunks and Supreme Kai jump in surprise. He flew around them trying to get their attention. Then he dropped a something which landed right on top of Supreme Kai's head.

"OW! Toki Toki! We don't have time for your shenanigans!" snapped Supreme Kai.

"Hold on. I think he's trying to show us something," said Trunks.

He picked up the object on that Toki Toki dropped and was surprised to see that it turned out to be another scroll. Only this scroll emitting a purple sinister like ki, like it was being polluted.

"What the..." said Trunks. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know.." said Supreme Kai. "One thing's for sure... It's not a good thing."

Trunks opened the scroll which continued to glow until an image began to form. Eventually Trunks and Supreme Kai could make out the image in the scroll.

 _It was the year of 761.  
_

 _Goku and Piccolo were locked in a fierce battle with Raditz the saiyan that had invaded earth. Goku and Piccolo fought bravely, but Raditz was proving to be their better. Even when Goku and Piccolo attacked together as a team, Raditz parried and blocked each and every one of their blows._

 _"Come on now, join your family Kakarot."_

 _Using his incredible speed, Raditz seemed to disappear. Then he reappeared behind Goku and Piccolo and knocked them both back at the same time. He also flung a ki blast straight at Goku. The blast hit right on the mark as the top half of Goku's gi was shredded in the explosion and sent him sprawling to the ground flat on his back. Goku tried to get back up to try and fight Raditz again, but Raditz was already on him, stomping his foot right on top of his midsection preventing him from getting up.  
_

 _"Listen. I'll do you a favor," said Raditz. "If you come along quietly, I'll not only spare both your lives, but I'll spare your son as well."_

 _"Shut up!" Goku snarled. "I will never join you!"_

 _Raditz scowled. "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to die."_

 _He ground his foot on Goku's midsection making Goku scream in pain. Raditz smiled sadistically as he ground his foot harder. Goku screamed even more thrashing in agony. Suddenly Raditz's scouter began to detect a power level close by in his location. Soon after that, the pod where Raditz arrived in exploded and a little boy flew out from the rubble and landed right in front of them. It was Goku's son who had been kidnapped by Raditz as a use for a bargaining chip for Goku. Raditz looked at Gohan through his scouter and he couldn't believe his eyes._

 _"What?! His power level is at one thousand three hundred and seventy!? That's impossible for a boy like him! And it's still going up!"_

 _"Leave my daddy...ALONE!"  
_

 _Gohan flew straight at Raditz and slammed him smack on the sternum on his chest in a massive headbutt. Raditz recoiled in pain completely take by surprise by the force of the attack. He staggered, but he still stood._

 _"You... you little brat!"_

 _Raditz was about to turn his fury toward Gohan, but Goku immediately leaped into action by putting Raditz in a Full Nelson preventing him from moving. Raditz struggled and tried to break free from Goku's grip, but Goku kept a firm hold on him._

 _"Damn you! Let go of me!"_

 _"Piccolo! Do it now! Hurry!" screamed Goku._

 _Piccolo, who Raditz completely forgotten stood a few feet away preparing to fire his signature attack._

 _"SPECIAL BEAM CANON!"_

 _He fired his attack aimed directly at Raditz who was being held by Goku. From the looks of things, Raditz's defeat seemed certain, but then... it happened. Raditz smiled and then he broke free from Goku's grip and jumped out of the way just before Piccolo's attack hit him. Unfortunately for Goku, he wasn't so lucky. Piccolo's attack pierced directly through his midsection killing him instantly. Piccolo was frozen in shock and in horror as Goku's lifeless body hit the ground. Raditz taking advantage then fired a ki blast at Piccolo. Completely exhausted and was still stunned from what had happened, Piccolo was helpless to defend himself as the ki blast hit him with a mighty boom making the dead count at two. Having finally defeated his traitorous brother and his friend, Raditz chuckled and then he laughed with triumph. Then saw Gohan who was lying on the ground unconscious after hitting Raditz on the chest. Raditz stared at Gohan. Then without a second thought raised his hand and fired a ki blast at Gohan. With another explosion Gohan too met his end making the kill count three. Raditz roared with triumphant laughter as he was enveloped with a dark ki with his eyes flashing red._

Trunks and Supreme Kai stood there their eyes widened with horror and shock.

"This... can't be!" said Trunks. "Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan...they all were killed?!"

"I... don't believe it..." murmured Supreme Kai. "History... is being changed!"

"Impossible!"

"Yes. The time flow is completely messed up. If we don't do something about this, all of history... no. Everything will be..."

Trunk didn't need Supreme Kai to finish her sentence to know what she going say. Both of them stood there in silence. Then after deciding what to do, Supreme Kai turned to the her faithful assistant.

"Then we have no choice. Trunks, gather the dragon balls. We need Shenron!"

Trunks was surprised then he understood. "I get it! You're planning to summon Shenron to make the timeline back to the it was right?"

"What? No!" said Supreme Kai. "It's too risky! Besides, even Shenron doesn't have the ability to turn back time!"

"Then why don't go back and fix it? I'm strong enough to beat Raditz!" said Trunks.

"No! You already have gotten in enough trouble when it comes to that Trunks! Now listen to me! I need you to summon Shenron and have have him bring a strong fighter to help us! And before you ask why, it's because I get the feeling that this won't be the only time this is will happen. So summon Shenron and have him get a a fighter that's can help us go through time and fix history. Do you understand?"

"Understood." said Trunks as he dashed away to collect the seven dragon balls to summon Shenron.

* * *

Back in the real world, I was almost home. I just had to walk a little bit further and I would soon be home. I couldn't wait to get there and start playing my new game.

Then I noticed something. The sky started to turn dark and gray clouds loomed ahead.

"That's odd. I don't think the weatherman said anything about rain today. I better get home. I don't wanna get caught in it."

I quickened my pace trying to get home before the rain came down. I walked across a crosswalk and looked both ways. There wasn't any cars around and I started walking and made it across. Unfortunately it started to rain right there.

"Aww damn it!" I said as I went into a full on sprint. "If I had known that it was gonna rain, I would've brought an umbrella!"

As the rain came down, I held my game over my head making a makeshift umbrella. It helped somewhat and it would be protected by the plastic so I should be okay. I continued to sprint until I came to another crosswalk at an intersection. Normally I wouldn't be worried about walking through the crosswalk, but since it was raining I had to be careful. People had a tendency of being careless when it came to driving and it was even worse in the rain. I looked around. When the light turned red, the traffic from the left and right of me stopped and I was given permission to walk. Then I had to cross again to get to the other side. I waited next to a a mom and her daughter who were also waiting too.

I suddenly heard the rumbling of a hot rod's engine. I turned around and there I saw a Camero. It was red with flames on the side. The person driving it had face that was as tacky as his taste in a car. He sped through the street showing off all of his horses. The guy was speeding to see if he could beat the traffic light before it turned red. I couldn't help, but think how stupid this guy was being. The Camero came closer and closer and the light remained green. From the looks of it, it seemed like he was gonna make it. Then... tragedy struck. The light immediately turned red and the guy slammed on his brakes, but because he was going so fast and now that he was braking so suddenly in the rain, his car began going out of control. To make matters worse it was coming straight toward me and the mom and her kid. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Before the mom and her daughter had a chance to react, I immediately pushed them out of the way saving them from danger. Moments later I was slammed with a great amount of force. I felt myself crash through something glass and roll on the ground until I came to a stop.

I didn't even know what happened. Everything around my body felt numb and hot. My vision was blurry and I was completely dazed. I even felt something wet and warm pooling around me. I looked at my hand and saw that it was covered in blood. It was then that I realized that I was hit by the car and the force of hit made me crash through the window and onto the ground. I let my hand fall to the ground and stared up at the ceiling. My vision became more disoriented and I heard screams and eventually I saw nothing, but darkness.

* * *

The Camero skidded out of control and crashed straight into the pole of the traffic light. Everyone rushed to the scene of the destruction. The man who was driving the car staggered out of the car coughing and a little beaten, but he was alive. The mother and her daughter were on the ground frozen after being almost killed. The mother immediately snapped out of her daze and tried to look for the person who saved her. The boy who pushed her and her daughter out of the way to save them. Then the young man who was driving the Camero rushed to her side.

"Ma'am! Are you and your daughter OK?!"

"Save him!" she said. "Please save that boy! He was hit while saving us! Please help him!"

The civilian looked at the wreckage and then saw the boy. A young boy was lying there in a pool of blood. The other people gathered and and saw the body as well. Women screamed and children cried. Then a man called out.

"I'm... gonna call 911!"

So the man ran off to get help. As he ran, he ran past a mysterious stranger. Whoever it was was wearing a black hooded cloak that covered the persons entire body. The person watched the scene that had just transpired and shook it's head. Then the person spoke it's voice sounding like a woman.

"The gears have now started rolling. Now it really begins."

Then the mysterious person walked away and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Trunks had finished gathering the dragon balls and placed them in the altar at the center of Toki Toki city.

"All right then. Here we go."

Trunks took a deep breath. Then...

"Eternal dragon, Shenron! By your name I summon you forth!"

The sky grew dark and all the dragon balls began to glow brightly. Then a giant of light erupted from the altar and shot straight into the sky. The light began to take shape and in another bright flash and a mighty roar Shenron appeared.

"I am the dragon Shenron," he boomed. "I shall grant you any wish. What is your wish?"

"Give a strong fighter! A strong ally with the kind of power that can help defend time and the universe itself! That is my wish Shenron!"

"Very well. Your wish has been granted." rumbled Shenron as his eyes glowed red signaling that the wish has been made.


	2. Chapter 2 The Saiyan Saga Part 1

White. I could see nothing, but pure white.

I opened my eyes and when I did, I still saw nothing but white.

" _What the..._ " I thought. " _Where...am I_?"

I thought back trying to remember what had happened. The only thing that came to mind was when I was hit by the car saving that mom and her daughter. After that, everything was a blank.

" _Wait a second_ ," I thought. " _I'm not dead am I? Did I die and gone to heaven or something? Wait a minute. How can I be dead if I can be thinking like this? I mean... dead people can't think right? Or maybe... I'm already dead and I've already passed on to the afterlife. Gotta say, if this is what being dead feels like, it's kinda disappointing."_

"Someone summons you forth from a land far away!"

Suddenly a deep, booming, and somewhat familiar voice echoed throughout the void making my eyes snap open startling me.

"What the...?! Who said that?"

I looked around trying to find out where the voice came from, but there was no one to be seen. The voice came again.

"Now brave warrior! Come forth now as you are now reborn!"

I was enveloped in a light that was even brighter than the void itself. I couldn't see anything, but white for a moment. Eventually after a good few seconds had passed, the light slowly began to die down and I was finally able to see again. When my vision was clear, my eyes widened in surprise. I found myself standing in what appeared to be some kind of altar in the middle of stone paths. bridges, a river, and couple buildings here and there.

"What the... where am I?" I wondered. "What is this place?"

Then I happened to turn around. What I saw nearly made jump out of my skin. There hovering above me in front of what seemed to be a giant hourglass was a giant dragon. It had a long and serpentine body, had four claws with four toes, brown antlers on top of it's head, was green and had gleaming red eyes. Truth be told, I was terrified at first, but then I noticed something. For some reason the dragon looked very familiar like I had seen it before, but I couldn't put it my finger on as to where. Then the dragon spoke again.

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell!"

The dragon began to glow in a bright light and disappeared. Then 7 glowing orbs rose up from a pedestal into the sky and scattered in each different direction. I stared up at the sky with wide eyes still not comprehending what was going on. Then something struck a chord inside me. 7 orbs? A dragon that can talk saying that your wish was granted? Something seemed familiar about all of this, but what?

"Thank goodness. Looks like the wish worked."

Then I heard a voice and also some footsteps behind me making turn around. Walking towards me was a young man with short purple hair. He was about my height and about my age and had blue eyes. He wore a long black trench coat with fur-lined collar with a green color sweatshirt underneath and a sword on his back, and had green colored pants and brown laced boots. Not knowing who he was, I took a fighting stance.

"Take it easy there," the boy said hold up his hands. "I'm a friend. I was the one that brought you here."

"You did?" I asked. "So... what's going on? Where am I? How did I...?" I began, but the boy raised his hand to calm me down.

"Calm down. You're pretty surprised I'm sure, but don't worry. I'll answer all of your questions, but for now let me ask; do you know how to fight?"

"Well... I do know some basic martial arts and judo," I said thoughtfully.

"I see. Interesting," said the boy as he reached behind his back and grabbed the hilt of his sword. As he slowly pulled out and pointed the blade right at me. The moment I saw the blade my heart leaped and my eyes went wide.

"Sorry about this," said the boy. "But for now, show me how much power you have."

"Huh?"

Then gripping his sword with both of his hands, the boy lunged at me aiming straight at me.

"Yike!"

I immediately jumped out of the way making his sword strike miss me. I rolled until I was back on my feet.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled.

The boy didn't answer me. He attacked me again with his sword at his side. He slashed right on my arm but I moved to the side and dodged again, but this time the boy kicked by right on my other side causing me to fall to the ground. I sat up and glared at him.

"He's tough," I thought. "And not just because he has a sword. I don't know what he wants or why he's fighting me, but I can't just sit here and take his hits! I gotta fight back!"

I straightened up and took a fighting stance. The boy smiled and took a stance as well. We both stared at one another waiting for someone to make a move.

"The first thing I have to do is get rid of that sword," I thought. "If I can knock that sword away, I should get an advantage."

We both continued to stare until finally the boy made his move. With a fierce cry, he leaped straight at me with his sword raised. This time I waited and when he was close enough I dodged his strike and grabbed by one of his arms and threw him over my shoulder and slammed him to the ground. A basic judo throw the impact caused the boy to let go of his sword and he quickly got up on his feet. Not wanting to give him a chance, I came straight for him and attacked with a flurry of punches. The boy blocked and dodged each and every blow that I threw. The boy leaped back and suddenly he fired little balls of energy from his hands.

"What the hell?!"

I immediately reacted by jumping out of the way. The blasts of energy zipped right past me and exploded when they hit the ground making me cross my arms to protect myself from the debris, but that left me wide open for the boy to attack. You came at me in an incredible speed and punched me right in my gut. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as the force of the punch sent me back and tumbling to the ground. I gasped and coughed as I greedily gulped down the air trying getting my breathing back.

"What the hell was that?! That guy was able to shoot some kind of blasts at me!" I thought. "Was that some kind of trick or something?"

The boy quickly grabbed his sword from the ground and pointed the sword at me. Letting out a fierce cry, he came at me again.

"Move damn it! Move!" I screamed at myself trying to get my body to move, but my body was still reeling from that previous blow. He grew closer and closer with his sword poised to strike. A lot of thoughts were going through my mind. Was I going to die? Was I going to be killed? Was this the end? Well a lot of redundant questions were running through my head, but that wasn't the point. If I didn't do something, I was gonna die.

 _"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"_

Letting out a scream, I instinctively put out my hands in front of me and a giant powerful beam of light came bursting out from hands. The boys eyes went wide with surprise as he held his sword to block. My beam slammed into his sword the force of it pushing the boy back, but the boy held his ground. Then with great effort he sliced the beam in half with his sword making it go in two directions before the beams. One beam hit water in the stream and the other on the ground from behind the boy. Water and debris sprayed everywhere. My eyes went wide with surprise and looked at my hands. I just shot a blast of energy from my hands.

"Wha... what... the heck just happened? Did... I do that?"

"Impressive. That's some power you got."

I looked to see the boy walking towards me. He threw his sword into the air and skillfully caught it into it's sheath.

"I'd say that makes you the perfect candidate. Sorry for attacking you before. I needed to test you."

"Test me?" I gasped finally able to speak. "You call almost killing me testing me?!"

"Take it easy," said the boy. "I was holding back. Although... I may have gone a little overboard considering that you were just brought here by Shenron."

He was holding back?! Seriously? Just who the heck was this guy? Was he some kind of monster...? Wait a sec... Shenron? That name... Why did it sound so familiar?

"Hey kid. First off, who the heck is Shenron? And secondly who are you and where am I?"

The boy turned to me.

"Shenron was the dragon you saw before. He's the reason that you were brought here. Secondly, my name is Trunks. Trunks Briefs and you're in..."

I stared at the boy the moment he said his name and the dragon's name. Shenron? Trunks? Those names... I definitely heard those names before, but I couldn't believe it.

"Um... excuse me. Could... you tell me your name and that other thing you said again?"

"I said my name is Trunks," he replied. "And Shenron was the name of that dragon that brought you here."

"... WHAT?!"

The moment that I heard those names again, I immediately knew who this kid was and who the dragon was. First off, both of these characters were from my favorite anime. Dragonball Z. Shenron was the dragon that appeared whenever you gathered the seven dragon balls together. He could make almost any wish you wanted come true. Then there was Trunks. He was the half saiyan half earthing warrior who was the son of Bulma and Vegeta. He was also the one who traveled back in time to help save Goku and his friends from certain doom at the hands of the androids.

Those names and what had just happened have made me come to this conclusion of where I was, but it was a crazy one.

"I'm... in the world or Dragonball Z?" I muttered to myself.

As crazy as that sounded, it was the only thing that made sense with my situation. I felt confused, freaked out, and yet excited at the same time. I mean I dreamed about having this happen, but I never would have thought it would actually happen.

"Um excuse me."

Trunks voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Um... yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, but could you please come with me? I know you feel a bit overwhelmed by everything that's happened, but I need your help. Come with me and I'll explain everything."

Having no other option and considering the fact the Trunks is... well Trunks. I mean it's not like I couldn't trust him and I had nothing else to do or lose, so I went with him.

* * *

As we walked along we came to the center of some kind of city. My eyes opened wide with amazement. I was welcomed to the sight of a bustling city. It was filled with people working left and right and flying around. There wasn't just people, there were also some strange aliens of all shapes and sizes. Some of them looked just like me and Trunks, some looked just like... well... aliens. One was tall and green with a pair of antennas on his head with pointy ears.

"Whoa... that guy looks just like Piccolo," I said out loud.

Then I happened to see another alien. His body was sleek, had strange armor like clothes, was a redish pink with a tail and also looked very familiar. Then I thought of it. He looked just like one of the main villains of the DBZ universe.

"Frieza?" I said aloud.

"Don't worry," said Trunks. "I know what you're thinking. That guy looks just like Frieza right? There's nothing for you to worry about. They may look like Frieza, but they're nothing like him."

"What is this place?" I asked. "I mean there's humans and these aliens... I mean..."

"This is Toki Toki City," explained Trunks. "It's a city where the flow of time gathers and many people and warriors from different races big or small live."

Soon we came to a strange gate where a young guard was standing. The guard gave Trunks a salute as we passed by. Trunks responded with a salute back and came in front of the gate.

"Right this way," said Trunks as he passed right through it.

Then he passed through the gate and I followed suit. When we passed through it, I was welcomed to the sight of a big field of grass with a lake. There was also a large building with a tree bearing fruit. There was a a smaller house to my right with a pile of what looked like parts of a spaceship.

"Whoa..."

I couldn't help but be awed once again by this sight. Trunks walked ahead of me heading towards the large building with me following close behind.

"This is the Time Nest. A place separate from Toki Toki City. The small building over there is where The Supreme Kai of Time lives and that building up ahead is where we're going. The Time Vault."

"The Time Vault?" I repeated. "Why are we going there?"

"You'll see," said Trunks. "Follow me."

We both walked towards the building that was called the Time Vault and we both went inside. Inside the room was big, spacious, and circular filled with shelves packed with scrolls. Trunks and I walked to the center of the room until he stopped at a table and turned to me.

"All right. It's time that I explained," said Trunks. "First of all, I should tell you the reason why you were summoned here. First of all, I take it you know this history right? The history of Goku, my father, and me right? That's why you mistook one of the citizens for Frieza."

"Yeah. Pretty much," I said.

"Well here's the thing. This place is where all the events of what happened here are held. Sometimes the history is here gets distorted and anomalies occur causing history to change. That's where I come in. I'm a part of a team called the Time Patrol. The Time Patrol is a group of fighters that go the these anomalies in history happen and correct them."

"So... what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Because I need your help. Lately there's been a lot of distortions that have been happening in history and I was told to summon you here to help me fix these anomalies."

"What do you mean by anomalies?" I asked feeling a little puzzled.

"I'll show you," said Trunks as he turned to the table a picked up a scroll that was emitting a black purple-ish vaper. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel something evil coming out of it.

"This is a scroll of eternity. All of time and all of history is listed here in this and many other scrolls. We can view and travel to certain points of time with them. However... this scroll is... well... just take a look."

He unraveled the scroll and set it down on the table. The paper began emitting a pale white glow and then I began to see an image. An image of an event that took place in the Dragonball Z timeline.

* * *

 _It was the year of 761.  
_

 _Goku and Piccolo were locked in a fierce battle with Raditz the saiyan that had invaded earth. Goku and Piccolo fought bravely, but Raditz was proving to be their better. Even when Goku and Piccolo attacked together as a team, Raditz parried and blocked each and every one of their blows._

 _"Come on now, join your family Kakarot."_

 _Using his incredible speed, Raditz seemed to disappear. Then he reappeared behind Goku and Piccolo and knocked them both back at the same time. He also flung a ki blast straight at Goku. The blast hit right on the mark as the top half of Goku's gi was shredded in the explosion and sent him sprawling to the ground flat on his back. Goku tried to get back up to try and fight Raditz again, but Raditz was already on him stomping his foot right on top of his midsection preventing him from getting up.  
_

 _"Listen. I'll do you a favor," said Raditz. "If you come along quietly, I'll not only spare both your lives, but I'll spare your son as well."_

 _"Shut up!" Goku snarled. "I will never join you!"_

 _Raditz scowled. "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to die."_

 _He ground his foot on Goku's midsection making Goku scream in pain. Raditz smiled sadistically as he ground his foot harder. Goku screamed even more thrashing in agony. Suddenly Raditz's scouter began to detect a power level close by in his location. Soon after that, the pod where Raditz arrived in exploded and a little boy flew out from the rubble and landed right in front of them. It was Goku's son who had been kidnapped by Raditz as a use for a bargaining chip for Goku. Raditz looked at Gohan through his scouter and he couldn't believe his eyes._

 _"What?! His power level is at one thousand three hundred and seventy!? That's impossible for a boy like him! And it's still going up!"_

 _"Leave my daddy...ALONE!"  
_

 _Gohan flew straight at Raditz and slammed him smack on the sternum on his chest in a massive headbutt. Raditz recoiled in pain completely take by surprise by the force of the attack. He staggered, but he still stood._

 _"You... you little brat!"_

 _Raditz was about to turn his fury toward Gohan, but Goku immediately leaped into action by putting Raditz in a Full Nelson preventing him from moving. Raditz struggled and tried to break free from Goku's grip, but Goku kept a firm hold on him_ _._

 _"Damn you! Let go of me!"_

 _"Piccolo! Do it now! Hurry!" screamed Goku._

 _Piccolo, who Raditz completely forgotten stood a few feet away preparing to fire his signature attack._

 _"SPECIAL BEAM CANON!"_

 _He fired his attack aimed directly at Raditz who was being held by Goku. From the looks of things, Raditz's defeat seemed certain, but then... it happened. Raditz smiled and then he broke free from Goku's grip and jumped out of the way just before Piccolo's attack hit him. Unfortunately for Goku, he wasn't so lucky. Piccolo's attack pierced directly through his midsection killing him instantly. Piccolo was frozen in shock and in horror as Goku's lifeless body hit the ground. Raditz taking advantage then fired a ki blast at Piccolo. Completely exhausted and was still stunned from what had happened, Piccolo was helpless to defend himself as the ki blast hit him with a mighty boom making the dead count at two. Having finally defeated his traitorous brother and his friend, Raditz chuckled and then he laughed with triumph. Then saw Gohan who was lying on the ground unconscious after hitting Raditz on the chest. Raditz stared at Gohan. Then without a second thought raised his hand and fired a ki blast at Gohan. With another explosion Gohan too met his end making the kill count three. Raditz roared with triumphant laughter as he was enveloped with a dark ki with his eyes flashing red._

* * *

My eyes were wide with horror and shock to what I had just seen. I had seen Dragonball Z many times and have seen many of the brutal fights that took place, but this was definitely wrong.

"What the hell was that?!" I cried. "That wasn't supposed to happen! How in the hell was Raditz able to dodge that attack?!"

"I take it you know then," said Trunks. "As you're well aware, Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz in this timeline. Raditz was supposed to be defeated and killed from Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon along with Goku, but things turned out differently. Raditz somehow was able to dodge and become a lot stronger than usual. That's where you come in. I had Shenron bring you here so you could help me. To help me fix the distortions of history."

"What?!"

I looked at Trunks my eyes as wide as saucers.

"That's right. If things are left the way they are, the whole future could change for worst as we know it. It's our job as the Time Patrol to fix these distortions in time and fix history."

"Wait a minute! Hold on a second! Let me see if I got this right," I said. "One minute, I'm walking down the street walking home, then I get hit by a car saving a girl and her mom and then I end up in some kind of white void and then I find myself in the world from an anime I watch and one of the characters from that show wants me to go to fight a character from that show?"

"Uh..." said Trunks looking at me blankly.

"Are you crazy?!" I continued. "I mean don't get me wrong Trunks, I like you and stuff, but there's no way I can do this! For one thing I'm just a human and Raditz is a freaking saiyan! I don't need a scouter to tell you that I don't stand a chance against them!"

"That's not true!" said Trunks. "Why do you think I fought you before? To test you to see if you have what it takes! You're actually very strong!"

"Come on! Raditz is a pure blood saiyan as well as Goku and Piccolo is a Namekian! How the heck am I supposed to beat him?! Not to mention I still don't know what the hell is going on. Plus... I..."

"Look. I know that things may seem a bit crazy right now and I understand that you wanna to go back to your world, but... unfortunately you can't right now because things are complicated."

"You're kidding..." I said.

"Also... you shouldn't sell yourself short. You're pretty strong. Strong enough to take on Raditz by yourself if you wanted. Please... you're the only one who can help. All you have to do is help Goku and Piccolo. Please..."

I sat there staring at the scroll. This was all too overwhelming. I mean here I was a normal human walking through the street one minute and then the next minute I'm in an anime world expected to fight a villain from an anime. It was all a bit overwhelming. I didn't even know if I could pull it off. Then again... I was able to hold my own against Trunks and even he said I could do it. Maybe... I could. Besides, what did I have to lose? I already kinda died once so... My hands tightened into fists and I looked at Trunks.

"All right. I'll give it a try. I don't know how I'll do... but I'll help," I said reluctant but willing.

"Good," said Trunks. "Thank you very much."

"So what do I have to do?" I asked. "Am I really gonna fight Raditz?"

"Yes, but don't worry. You'll have Goku and Piccolo backing you up. Trust me. You'll be fine. Here."

He handed me the scroll that was emitting the dark vapor.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate on the scroll. It will do the rest for you. It'll take you back in time to the event where the distortion happens. Good luck and be careful. Me as well as the entire timeline is counting on you."

"Thanks for the bode of confidence," I said with a hint of worry and sarcasm.

I looked at the scroll clenched it in my hand and closed my eyes and focused on it. The scroll began to glow in my hand. The light enveloped my body and then I disappeared into the past.

* * *

 ** _Whew! Finally got around to updating. I felt a little iffy, but I hope it's good._**

 ** _Feel free to review_**

 ** _Dragonman out!_**


	3. Chapter 3 The Saiyan Saga Part 2

Sorry for the wait folks, but here is the next chapter! Happy reading!

* * *

One minute, I was enveloped in light and I saw nothing but white. I had no idea what was going on. Then the light began to die down and eventually I regained my senses. I looked around. I was in an open field with high mountains in the distance and with a couple of trees and boulders here and there. It looked like a pretty beautiful place. If only I had time to admire the scenery.

"OK... where am I this time?" I wondered aloud as I looked around. "It looks like I'm in some kind of field."

Then suddenly I heard a familiar cry of battle and then I heard another followed by a couple of booming sounds that sounded like sonic booms. All of which were coming behind a boulder. I had a feeling what it was, but I was afraid to find out. I hid behind the boulder and I peeked out. Then my eyes went wide. There a few feet away from me was Goku and Piccolo who were locked in a fierce battle with the saiyan Raditz.

"No way... it's really them..." I said to myself. "Goku... Piccolo... and Raditz... so it really happened. I was teleported to the past! This is where Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz! It's one thing to see it on TV, but... seeing it for real... it's almost like a dream!"

I didn't know if I should be happy or freaked out in this situation. Either way, it was real.

Back in the battle, Goku and Piccolo were fighting Raditz with everything they had, but Raditz was blocking and parrying each one of their blows with out even breaking a sweat.

"Come now. Join your family Kakarot!" said Raditz.

"Never!" shouted Goku as he continued to fight.

Then Raditz disappeared and then he reappeared behind them giving them both a blow right on their backs sending them flying. After that Raditz flung a ball of energy aimed directly for Goku. Not being able to block, Goku was hit with the ki blast head on making his gi tattered and ripped. Goku skidded on ground until he came to a stop. He tried to get up, but Raditz immediately was on him and pinned him to the ground by giving him a hard stomp on his abdomen.

"Gugya!"

As Goku screamed in pain, I couldn't help but wince from the sound of the blow and from Goku's scream. This was definitely unlike anything I had ever seen before. It made me feel even more scared about fighting Raditz.

"Damn it all..." I thought. "This is brutal... How am I supposed to fare against Raditz if Goku and Piccolo can't even beat him? What am I supposed to do here?!"

Then I remembered something.

"Wait a minute... maybe I don't have to do anything. If I recall correctly, this is supposed to happen," I thought. Goku and Piccolo get beaten to a pulp and then Gohan seeing and hearing Goku flies into a rage and hits Raditz and then Goku grabs Raditz and holds him until Piccolo fires that Special Beam Cannon at him and kills Goku and Raditz. Maybe I don't have to do anything. Maybe all I have to do is wait this out."

Suddenly, a sharp and screeching scream of pain reached your ears. Raditz was pressing his foot onto Goku's ribs and he was screaming in agony while Raditz was chuckling enjoying torturing Goku. The scream made you cover your ears not liking the way Goku sounded. It also made my body feel like I had to go help him, but I stayed put.

"Just a little bit longer..." I thought. "Just a little longer... all you need to do is wait until Gohan comes out and hits Raditz... just wait it out..."

I repeated those words in your head just like a mantra, but your hands were squeezed tightly in anger.

"All right Kakarot, I'll give you one last chance," said Raditz. "Join your brother and I'll spare your son and your lives."

"Never!" said Goku in a strained but defiant yell. "I would never join the likes of you!"

"Fine then. Then playtime is over!" snarled Raditz as he pressed even harder on Goku.

Goku screamed even louder in pain. It was so loud that I felt like the sound alone would break glass. I wanted it to stop, but I endured for a little longer. Goku continued to scream as Raditz pressed harder and harder on him. At this point, my mind was in complete turmoil. Part of me was screaming to go help Goku, but another part of me was telling me to wait. I didn't know what to do.

"Damn it... Damn it... damn it... damn it... damn it...!" I cursed at myself squeezing my hands so hard that they almost drew blood.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I suddenly heard an explosion. Raditz's space pod in the crater had exploded and out leaped Gohan who's face was worn with an angry snarl.

"Yes! I knew it!" I thought. "Gohan's here to turn the fight around!"

Raditz stared at Gohan in shock as he looked at his scouter checking his power level.

"What the hell?! A power level of over one thousand and it's still climbing?! That's impossible for a kid like him!"

Everyone stared at Gohan in shock as his power grew along with his rage.

"Leave... my daddy... ALOOOOOOOOONE!" Gohan screamed as he flew straight at Raditz.

This was the moment I was waiting for! Gohan would headbutt Raditz in the chest greatly wounding him and then Goku would be strong enough to hold him down and then Piccolo would fire his Special Beam Cannon and then all would be right with the world. Or so I thought. As Gohan was about to slam into Raditz, his eyes glowed red and an evil ki came out from his body for an instant and then he dodged Gohan's attack while smacking him on the head from behind.

"What the hell?!" I screamed in mind. "He dodged it!"

Gohan fell to the ground his power completely gone. Raditz took aim at Gohan and prepared to kill him with a ki blast attack.

"You little brat!"

"Son of bitch!" I thought. "He's gonna kill Gohan! I have to do something!"

I couldn't sit by and wait any more! Who cared if I wasn't strong enough? Who cares if I was weak?! I had to help! I stayed by the sidelines long enough.

"Stop!" cried Goku trying to stop Raditz from hurting his son, but he was far too hurt to try and stop him and far too late.

Raditz fired a ki blast at Gohan and the blast hit making the land rumble with the mighty blast. Goku could only stare at the black smoke his eyes were wide with horror. However as the smoke cleared, Gohan's body was no where to be seen.

"What the... where's the body?" wondered Raditz as he looked around. Then his scouter picked up another power level coming from behind him. He turned around and he saw person who saved his target.

I had Gohan in my arms and placed him down gently on the ground. I turned towards Raditz and I stared at him. There was a strong feeling going through my mind right now. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew one thing. It definitely wasn't fear.

"That's enough!" I said bravely taking a fighting stance. "I won't let you hurt them anymore! Your evil ways must be brought to an end!"

"What?!"

Piccolo who was now back on his feet looked at me in surprise.

"Who is that Goku?" he asked. "Someone you know?"

"No... no idea," said Goku who got back on his feet as well. "But... I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust." He turned to me. "Hey. Are...you here to help us?"

"Oh my god... Goku's actually talking me!" I screamed in my head going in full on geek mode. "Play it cool... play it cool..."

"Yes. I am," I said. "Don't worry. We'll take down this monkey together!"

There was a long awkward silence. Even Raditz was a little urked by what I just said.

"Damn it that was lame..." I thought.

"Look kid," said Piccolo. "I don't mind you helping us, but don't be a drag. Wouldn't want dying and not just because of that lame pun you used."

"Um... yeah. Sure," I said.

"Gah! How could I have said something so dumb?!" I thought feeling like a total dumbass. Then I shook my head getting focused. "Forget about that! I gotta help defeat Raditz! All I have to do is help Goku and Piccolo defeat Raditzn so they can finish him. I don't know how I'll fare against a guy like him, but I'll give this everything I've got!"

Goku, and Piccolo took their fighting stances as well and prepared to fight Raditz. Raditz was now outnumbered three to one.

"Do you honestly think that another person showing up will make a bit of difference?" mocked Raditz. "I'll crush every last one of you!"

He charged ki blasts on each of his hands and fired them at me and Goku. Goku jumped into the air while I jumped to the side and rolled dodging the attack. Raditz knocked Goku to the side and went straight for me punching me right in my gut. I coughed feeling the blow and felt the full force and pain from the punch, but I immediately reacted by grabbing Raditz's fist and using what I was trained for threw him in a judo throw slamming him to the ground just like I did with Trunks. Raditz immediately jumped up and rubbed his back in pain.

"What the... hell was that?!" he grunted. "Some kind of weird earth move?"

"It's called a judo throw," I said. "You should learn about it sometime. Not that you'll have a chance to learn what that is because you're gonna go down! Hard! Taaah!"

Letting out a yell, I shot toward Raditz and attacked with a flurry of punches. Raditz parried and blocked each blow. Raditz dodged and blocked every blow I threw. Then one of my punches was aimed right for his face as hard and as fast as I could. Raditz dodged again, but just barely. My punch had bafrely scratched his cheek.

"Impossible!" thought Raditz. "This one is different from the others! He's even stronger than Kakaort is if not very slightly!" He then looked at his scouter again and he look of surprise was then replaced by a smug grin upon seeing my power level. "But still, this boy is no match for me!"

"Yaaaaah!"

I threw one more punch at Raditz, but then he disappeared. Raditz moved behind me and hit me directly on my back. The force of the attack sent me flying towards a rock smashing directly into it reducing it into rubble. A normal person would have died from a blow like that, but lucky for me I didn't, but it still hurt like hell.

"Owowowow!" I said as I got up. "I'm really glad that I'm in this universe because I wasn't, I'd be dead."

You quickly recovered and shot towards Raditz again who had directed his attack back towards Piccolo. Goku who was next to you quickly gave you a heads up.

"You take him from the front! I'll get him from the back! I need you to attack him with everything you got! Got it?"

"Got it!" I said.

Both of us shot forward heading towards Raditz once more. I clenched my fist and launched a combo of punches at Raditz. First a straight punch to his face, then a right cross on his cheek, another punch on his chest, and finally a hard punch right in his abdomen. Raditz gasped from the impact and his mouth dribbled with blood a little as he stepped back recoiling. Then Goku took advantage by kicking him from behind his head and after that, Piccolo jumped in by firing a ki blast at Raditz continuing the assualt. Raditz staggered and stepped back from the force of the attacks, but he was starting to get overwhelmed. He was losing. Suddenly, Goku appeared behind Raditz and grabbed him by his tail squeezing it hard. The tail being a weak spot for saiyans, made Raditz weakened. So weakened that he fell down to the ground helpless. He turned to his former saiyan brother.

"Ka... kakarot! Are... -cough- you gonna kill your only brother? Your own... flesh and blood?" he coughed.

"Shut up!" retorted Goku glaring. "A heartless guy like you doesn't deserve to be my brother! Especially someone who would just hurt and threatened my son!"

I couldn't help but smile. We got him on the ropes now! All we have to do now is finish the job. Then Raditz looked at Goku with pleading eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry! I give up! I'll leave this planet quietly... Just please let me go!"

Goku then hesitated. Piccolo then cut in.

"Don't listen to him Goku! There is no way he would just give up and promise to leave!" he shouted.

"That's right!" I chimed in. "He's playing you! The moment you let go of his tail, he's gonna attack you without a second thought!"

Goku was frozen not sure what he should do. Knowing how Goku is with his personality and how much I watched him on TV, I knew what I had to do. I didn't know if it would work again, but I had to help Goku before it was too late.

"Piccolo! Get your Special Beam Cannon ready! I'll take care of this!" I said urgently as I shot forward heading towards the two.

As Piccolo watched me, he was staring at my back in surprise.

"How the hell did he know about..." he said but then he put his index and middle fingers to his head and began to charge his attack. "No time to think about it now. I gotta focus."

Back with Goku and Raditz, Goku was still hesitating on what he should do. I had to hurry before it was too late! And there was only one thing I can do to catch Raditz off guard. I had to use that ki blast attack I did when I was fighting Trunks. I knew that it was just a fluke and I didn't know if I could use it again, but I had to try. Goku's life was at stake! As I grew closer and closer to Raditz and Goku, I concentrated on remembering what I did before to use that attack back when I was fighting Trunks.

"Come on... Come on..." I said in my head. "Remember what you did last time... Remember how desperate you were... Remember how you didn't want to die! Remember! Remember!"

Goku who was still holding on Raditz's tail had finally let go of it. Raditz immediately got up and just like I or anyone else expected, turned around and attacked Goku.

"You are fool Kakarot! Now you die!" Raditz as he prepared to fire a ki blast directly at Goku.

"GOKU DUCK!"

Goku hearing me scream and sensing me coming immediately did as he was told. As soon as he did, using my hands and jumping up above Goku, I fired a full powered ki blast right at Raditz. The attack slammed straight into Raditz right into the sternum in the center of his chest. The force of it made Raditz go flying smashing through a couple of trees, but he quickly regained his composure and landed on his feet. He stood up and held his sternum in pain. His armor where I hit him was also singed slightly. Raditz seeing this looked at me his eyes slightly bloodshot in anger. If he wasn't pissed off before, he certainly was now.

"You bastard! How dare you get in my way?! I'll kill you for that!" he yelled as he shot forward coming straight at me.

I took a defense stance ready to dodge or evade. Raditz completely blinded by his anger threw a flurry of punches at me, but I crossed my arms blocking every blow. Raditz wouldn't let up nor did he calm down as he kept punching me. Then I side stepped one of his punches and jumped out of the way.

"You little bastard! Stay still so I can kill you!" yelled Raditz as he was about to go after me again.

I stood ready taking a defensive stance to block Raditz's blows again, but suddenly Goku appeared from behind Raditz catching him by surprise and locking him in a full nelson from behind.

"What the...! Kakarot! What are you doing?!" he shouted.

He tried to break free from his former brother's grip, but like a bulldog with a chew toy, Goku refused to let go.

"Now Piccolo! Your attack! Hurry!" shouted Goku as he tightened his grip on Raditz.

"I'm almost done!" shouted Piccolo as his fingertips began to spark and glow in a light as he was continuing to charge his attack. He looked at me.

"Hey kid! Get out of the way unless you wanna die too!"

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" I said as I quickly got out of the way.

Goku continued to hold Raditz as he struggled frantically trying to break free while Piccolo continued to charge his attack his fingertips glowing as brighter and brighter. Then Piccolo was ready. Goku sensing this and sensing that he couldn't last much longer yelled out.

"PICCOLO! DO IT NOW! HURRY!"

"Alright Goku, I'm ready! shouted Piccolo. He looked at Raditz with a victorious yet somewhat evil smirk on his face. "You ready to die?!"

Raditz struggled even harder trying to break free, but it was too late. Piccolo took aim and fired his ultimate attack.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The sight before me at this point was in slow motion. Piccolo's attack was fired and then pierced right in the center of Raditz's chest where I had originally shot in his armor. It tore right through Raditz and right through Goku killing them both at the same time.

"Ugh... DAMN IT!" yelled Raditz in a bloody gargle.

As he and Goku fell to the ground, I saw that Goku had a grin on his face. It was just like what I saw from the show. The battle was finally over.

"We...won..." I said. "We won! We really..."

Suddenly I began to glow in a white light. Then my vision started to become white as I was shrouded in a white light.

"Hey! What's going on?!" I said as I started to disappear. Soon enough, I vanished from the battle without anyone noticing.

Piccolo smiled with victory chuckling weakly. "Serves you right... I can't believe we managed to beat him."

As he walked over to Goku, he remembered the young boy who had helped them.

"I guess I owe you a debt of gratitude kid," said Piccolo. "Look I don't normally say this, but..."

As he turned to my direction, he found that I was no longer there. He looked around to try and find me, but there was no one to be seen other than himselfm Gohan who was unconscious, and the corpses of Goku and Raditz.

"What the... Where... did he go?" he wondered completely baffled. "And... who the hell was he?"

Then he heard someone cough coming from the corpses. He looked and he saw that both Goku and Raditz bloody and both had holes in them, but somehow someway they were still alive.

"D-damn it..." gasped Raditz coughing up some more blood. "Kakarot... you're a fool... because... of you...now... we're both gonna die..."

"Sorry to break it to you," said Piccolo walking up to him. "but you're gonna be dying by yourself."

"And... why is that?"

"Goku won't be dead. Well... at least not for long anyway. His friends will probably have him brought back in a week," said Piccolo. "You see, we have these things called dragon balls. When you gather all seven of them, they have the power to grant any wish including wishing someone back from the dead. So no matter how much you splice it, it looks like Goku is the last man standing."

Raditz glared at Piccolo, but that glare soon changed into a defiant smirk.

"I hate... to break it to you... green man... but that's where... you're wrong," chuckled Raditz weakly.

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Piccolo.

"You... see this device on my face?" asked Raditz. "This device... is also a transmitter. My... saiyan comrades have heard everything you said just now... and... the two of them... will be coming for you... just you wait... They... will wipe out... everything on this planet..."

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock and Goku had even enough strength to raise his head and look at Raditz.

"How... much time...?" he choked out. "When will they be here...?

"In... one year..." continued Raditz with a big smirk on his face. "And here's... the best part... the saiyans that are coming... are even stronger than me... So enjoy your victory... while you still can... because... in the end...it would be all... for nothing! You're all... as good dead!"

Raditz then laughed. It was weak, but it was enough make Piccolo mad. With a scream of anger delivered a blow to Raditz making the ground crack and crumble and Raditz laughter had silenced.

* * *

 _OK. I did a little bit of a mix of Xenoverse and the anime itself and the ending was a little dark, but I liked how this turned out!_

 _If you like what you read, feel free to follow me or give me a review!_

 _Hope to see you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Saiyan Saga Part 3

When I finally regained my senses again, I found myself once more in The Time Nest.

"I'm... back?"

Trunks immediately rushed to me with a big grin on his face.

"Way to go! Welcome back! I knew you could do it! I didn't think it'd be your first time and no side effects either!"

"But... wait a minute... Trunks! How... Why was..." I began to say.

"Sorry about that," said Trunks. "I had to have you teleported out because we couldn't risk Piccolo seeing you. Don't ask me why, but the only thing I can tell you is that we couldn't afford to have any more trouble with the timeline. Also, I saw everything that happened from the scroll."

"I... guess that makes sense," I said still feeling a little puzzled.

"In any case, you did it! You corrected the timeline," said Trunks smiling. "Here eat this. It's a senzu bean. It'll help restore your wounds and stamina."

He handed me a small green bean and I ate it. Immediately I felt my injuries heal and my stamina return to normal instantly. Trunks then held up the scroll from which held the record of Raditz's battle. It at first was still emitting a purple vapor, but it then disappeared.

"Alright..." said Trunks. "Once the Supreme Kai of Time put this in another scroll, it'll all be done."

I was happy that I was able to fix the timeline, but I was still feeling a little overwhelmed all of this. I mean I had just done something that every other anime geek has been dreaming of. I had somehow entered the world of Dragonball Z and I was able to fight side by side with Goku and even Piccolo. But... I was still wondering how this all happened and was wondering how was I gonna get home.

"Hey. Are you OK?"

Hearing Trunks voice, I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to him.

"I'm... I'm fine," I said. "Don't worry. I was just... thinking."

"If you're worried about Goku, it's OK," said Trunks. "It's fine. He'll be brought back to life by the dragon balls."

"No... that's not it," I said looking at him. "I'm still overwhelmed by everything that's happened. I mean... I still don't know what the heck is going on..."

Trunks then put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you tell me your story," he said. "Tell me everything that has happened to you so far."

And so I did. I told Trunks everything that has happened to me before I ended up in his world. I even told him how I come from a world where he as well as the rest of the Dragonball characters are... well a TV show. Needless to say, Trunks was a little baffled.

"Whoa... You're come from a world that watches what happens in our world like a TV show?" he gasped.

"Yeah. More or less."

"No way..." he murmured. "And you're telling me that you died in a car crash saving a girl and her mother?"

"Yes. After that I don't remember much," I said. "When I came around, I was in some kind of void. I saw nothing, but white in there. Then after that, I heard Shenron's voice calling out to me. He said that you were calling me and then next thing I knew I was summoned to this world."

"I see..." said Trunks thoughtfully. "That's strange..."

"What is?" I asked.

"When I summoned Shenron, I wished for a warrior to help protect history," explained Trunks. "But... if what you're telling me is true about you dying in that accident then... Shenron shouldn't have summoned you because I didn't exactly ask for you to be brought back to life. And yet for some reason, Shenron was able to bring you back to life. How odd."

"Anyway, Trunks this has been one heck of a day and I don't mean to change the subject or anything, but I would really like to go home," I said. "You... by any chance know that there's a way for me to do that?"

"Unfortunately I don't," said Trunks shaking his head.

"Are... you sure?" I asked feeling a little desperate. "Can't you just collect the dragon balls from around this city and have me wish myself home?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Trunks. "I already used my wish to bring you here and when Shenron left, all the dragon balls split off in different directions throughout time and space and we have no idea where they are right now."

"What? But... please..." I pleaded feeling desperate. "There's gotta be something... anything...! Don't get me wrong... I like you... but... I have to get home!"

"I understand that and I'm sorry, but there's nothing that I can do," said Trunks. "Even if we were able to find the dragon balls, that could take some time."

I stared at Trunks for a few seconds and like his words had some kind of weight on them, I sank to my knees. What was I going to do? If I couldn't get home, then I would never be able to see Earth again. Not this Earth, but the Earth I came from. I wouldn't be able to see my Mom, my Dad, my friends, my family... none of that. I was stuck here in a world where I would probably not survive. I got lucky in the fight I was in because of Goku and Piccolo backing me up, but what if there were others? What if there was even tougher enemies and I would not live if I had to fight? I felt like I wanted to cry.

"Hey..." said Trunks who was feeling very sorry for me. "Look... I know you must be overwhelmed and you want to get home as soon as possible, but... that's not possible right now. I'll tell you what, I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you get back to your own world if you can help me get fix mine."

"Help you? Didn't I do that already?" I asked. "I helped you with the scroll and fixed the distortion, right?."

"Yes... but... that scroll wasn't the only one..." said Trunks hesitantly. "There's going to be more where that came from and there'll be even more enemies that will be even stronger than Raditz which is why I still need your help. If you help me fix the distortions in time, I'll do whatever I can to help you get home. I'll even ask the Supreme Kai of Time if she can find the dragon balls again."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked feeling slightly hopeful.

"Of course," said Trunks. He then held out his hand to me. "So, what do you say? Will you stay and help and join the Time Patrol?"

I looked at Trunks and then back at his hand and small smile graced my lips.

"Sure," I said taking his hand. "You got yourself a deal."

"Then it's settled," said Trunks. "As of now, you're my partner as well as a member of the Time Patrol."

Trunks pulled me to my feet and both shook hands. I didn't know how long I was gonna be staying here, but I did now that moping around wasn't gonna solve anything. I might as well live out my fantasy and hang around in this world. At least until I can find a way to get back home.

"So Trunks... what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, for starters we gotta get you registered and get some new clothes," said Trunks. "Oh! And, a place for you to stay too. Come on. I'll show you where to go."

He started to walk, but then he stopped and turned to me as if he forgot something.

"I almost forgot. With all the craziness that happened a while ago, I don't even know your name," he said. "I don't suppose you don't mind telling me your name, do you?"

"Oh no. Not at all," I said. "My name is Cayden."

"Cayden huh? If I'm not mistaken, that means great fighter, right?" asked Trunks. "I like it. Anyway Cayden, let's go get you registered and get you some new clothes."

"Alright."

We walked back to town and we went to a row of counters all with robots in them. Trunks walked to a counter up a robot that was small round robot with a single lens that was colored red and had small arms with claws.

"Huh. He reminds me of Giru back from GT," I thought to myself.

"Hello," said the robot. "How may I assist you today?"

"I'm Trunks," he replied as he gestured towards me. "I'm here to register a new recruit for the Time Patrol."

"Understood," said the robot as he turned towards me. His eye shot a beam of light at my feet and moved its way up until it reached my head. I had to assume that it was scanning me. Then the robot finished scanning and spoke again.

"Scanning complete. May you please identify yourself sir?"

"Um. My name is Cayden," I said.

The robot processed my information and then it presented me with an ID card that had a picture of my face as well as my information. It was just like a driver's license.

"Please keep this card with you at all times Mr. Cayden," said the robot. "and welcome to The Time Patrol."

"There you go. You're now an official member of the Time Patrol," said Trunks. "Now then, let's go get you some new clothes. You're gonna need better ones than ones your wearing right now."

I looked at my clothes. My jeans were now ripped in all sorts of places as well as my shirt. I didn't really notice until now. Trunks was right about one thing, I definitely needed a wardrobe change. Trunks then led me to another part of the city which was different from before. There were strangely shaped buildings with a few that looked miniature versions of Capsule Corp. There was lots of people there and going in and out buying the things they needed.

"This is the industrial sector," Trunks told me. "Here, you can buy the things you need. Clothes, medical stuff, whatever you need."

"Wow. It sure is busy," I said. "So, where's the clothing shop?"

"Just over here," said Trunks as he led me down the street.

We soon came to the clothing store and were greeted by another Giru bot. Only this one was a blue color."

"Greetings," the Giru bot said. "How may I assist you?"

"My friend Cayden here needs some new clothes," said Trunks. "Can you please help him choose?"

"Certainly," said the Giru bot. "Right this way sir."

I followed the Giru bot as he led me to a strange pad on the ground next to him.

"Please stand over here sir," said the Giru bot. "I will now select some clothes that might be to your liking. If you like them, please feel free to tell me.

I did as I was told. Then a display appeared in front of the Giru bot. It typed a few things in and then suddenly the pad I was on began to glow and then I was enveloped in a bright flash of light. I couldn't see anything at first, but when I opened my eyes I saw that my clothes had changed. Although... I was little urged by what I saw. I was now wearing orange pants, a banana white strap-on vest with a black long-sleeved shirt with puffy shoulders, and a bright red sash.

"What the heck?!" I yelped.

Even Trunks was caught off guard by what I was wearing.

"These are the clothes worn by Android 19," said the Giru bot. "These clothes are great for those who are fans of the Red Ribbon."

"Well I'm not a fan!" I said indignantly. "Please show me something different!"

"Certainly sir," said the Giru bot as it pressed a couple more buttons on its display.

Once again my clothes changed. This time I was wearing nothing, but bandages from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. When Trunks saw me, he began to snicker because of how goofy I looked.

"Wha... What the hell is this?!" I demanded. "I look like a mummy!"

"That's exactly right," said the Giru bot. "This is the outfit worn by Bandages the Mummy."

"What the hell is this?! Halloween?! Can't you give me an outfit that doesn't make me look like something from a monster movie?!"

"Certainly sir. And there's no need to shout," said the Giru bot as he pressed a few more buttons on his display.

As he pressed the buttons my clothes kept on changing to different outfits that belonged to certain characters. The first to come next was a one-piece blue jumpsuit with a pair of wings on the back and devil's tail on my behind.

"How about the outfit that Spike the Devilman wore?" asked the Giru bot.

"Definitely not!"

Next came an outfit that comprised of a green, red and black tunic with a frill on the neck with blue pants and black shoes.

"This is the outfit worn by Emperor Pilaf."

"No! Didn't I just tell you no monster costumes?! Can't you at least pick me an outfit that doesn't make me look like a villain?!"

"Of course sir," said the Giru bot.

Then my outfit changed once more. Now I was wearing a white and gold chest piece vest with dual shoulder guards, a crotch guard, and skirt armor with matching boots and wrist guards.

"How about this sir? This outfit was the one that saiyans wore. Particularly Nappa," said the Giru bot.

I took a look at my myself and inspected the armor I was wearing. It looked cool, but it wasn't what I was looking for.

"Well... it's a little better than the others, but I was hoping for something with a little less armor."

"You're sure having a hard time choosing huh?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah. Sorry about this," I said. "I want an outfit that looks great, but it has to help me move easily when I fight. Like... a gi! Yeah! Don't you have any gi's here?"

"Of course we do," said Trunks. "Hey. Could you please check to see if you have any gis?"

"Certainly."

The Giru bot pressed some buttons again and searched through its display. Then my outfit changed again. Now I was wearing an outfit that comprised of a red gi with a blue undershirt, boots and padded wrist guard gloves. I checked myself out and I liked what I was seeing.

"Now this is more like it," I said. "I love it! This is perfect!"

"Looks like we got a winner," said Trunks grinning. "We'll take that one please."

"Certainly," said the Giru bot.

Trunks then got out his card and waved it in front of the Giru bot's eye.

"I have received your transaction. Thank you for your patronage," said the Giru bot.

"Thanks a lot Trunks," I said. "I feel great in these new clothes."

"I'm glad you like them," said Trunks. "Oh yeah! Real quick before I forget."

He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a device that I knew all too well. A blue colored scouter. As soon as I saw it, I couldn't help but gawk and geek out at it.

"Here. I meant to give this to you a lot sooner," said Trunks.

"Whoa... awesome! My very own scouter!" I said. "This is so cool!"

"Make sure you keep it with you so that way we can keep in touch," said Trunks.

I eagerly put it on and turned it on. It automatically started calculating Trunks' power level. When I saw how high it was, I nearly fell over in surprise. It was ridiculously high.

"Holy crap...!"

"Yeah. They can measure a person's power level, but I hardly had to use that function myself," said Trunks. "Anyway, try to only use that for communication purposes. If you use it on someone who has larger power level than most, the scouter will overload and explode."

"OK. I'll keep that in mind," I said.

"In any case you're all set up," said Trunks. "You now are and look like an official Time Patroller."

"Well... that may so Trunks," I said. "But I don't exactly have the power like one. I still have a long way to go if I'm ever gonna measure up to your standards."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Trunks.

"Oh come on you saw what happened over there," I said frowning. "I may be good with martial arts and judo, but I know next to nothing when it comes to ki."

"But you were able to use a ki blast a couple of times right?"

"Yeah. Only because it was a fluke. Only reason I was able to do it because I was scared to die. You forget, I may have watched you and the others done it, but where I come from there's no such thing as Ki. You have complete control over yours while I know next to nothing about it. I don't even know how to fly."

"I see."

"Which is why... I need a favor Trunks."

I turned towards him and looked at him straight in the eye with determination.

"I need you to teach me. Teach me how to master my ki. Or at least get me someone who can teach me how to use ki. If I'm gonna be a part of the Time Patrol, I have to make sure that I'm stronger for when the next distortion happens, I'll be ready. And if possible, I'd like to start right away."

"Hmm..." said Trunks. "I think I can help you with that. I know just the place. Follow me."

I followed him to a building in a different part of the industrial sector. Inside there were dozens of other patrol members lifting weights, having sparring sessions, and even running on treadmills. It was practically a gym.

"Here you can train till your heart's content," said Trunks. "But that's not best part."

He led me to room that was big, empty, and spacious with a few projectors here and there. It looked like one of those reality simulators.

"This is what we call the simulator chamber," explained Trunks. "Here you can simulate wherever you want to train or train under the earth's gravity. It's a got gravity controller and it's a great way to learn techniques."

"Whoa..." I said. "That's pretty cool. So... are we gonna train in here?"

"Of course," said Trunks. "Let me just add a couple of things first."

Trunks went over to a display and typed in a couple of things then pushed one final button. The projectors then whirred and flashed into life. Then the metallic look in the room was shrouded with light and then was replaced by an open field filled with trees. It looked so realistic.

"All right," said Trunks. "That should do it. Well then, you wanted to learn how to use energy and fly right?"

"Yes. Wait... you mean right now?"

"Sure. We got some free time so let's get started."

"OK!"

For the next few hours or so, Trunks gave me some pointers on how to fly. For starters, he showed me how to draw out my energy. He put out his hands in front of him and then a little ball of energy formed in his hands. He then made me do the same thing. At first, I had major trouble. I tried to focus on the spot between my hands, but nothing was happening. Then a faint glow of light started to form on my hands and eventually a big ball of energy formed in my hands.

"All right! You did it Cayden!" said Trunks.

"Yeah... I guess I did..." I said still looking at the ball in my hands. In a way, it was kinda beautiful.

"Now that you've gotten a grasp on your energy, let's make you fly," said Trunks. "This will be the tricky bit. All you have to do is focus your Ki at the bottom of your feet and push off."

I nodded and did what Trunks told me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I tried focusing on the bottom of my feet, but... I didn't really have a lot of luck.

"Come on... come on..." I thought trying to concentrate.

"Here's a tip," said Trunks. "Try to imagine yourself like a rocket. Visualize your feet as the boosters and the ki as your fuel. Direct all of your ki downwards and use that ki to shoot yourself off the guard."

"O... OK."

I decided to give it a try. I imagined myself looking like a rocket. Then I had an idea. I remembered Astro Boy. He had rockets on his feet, so I pictured myself looking like him. I was a robot and had rockets of on my feet and I'm shooting off high into the air... or at least I was gonna try. I focused all of my ki on the bottom of my feet and I felt a slight breeze below me. Then...

"Hey! That's it! You're doing it!" I heard Trunks say.

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was floating a few feet on the ground with Trunks below me.

"Holy crap! I'm doing it!" I cried. "This was easier than I figured it would be!"

"Wow! This is great!" said Trunks smiling. "It's only been a few hours and you've already gotten the hang of it. Try putting more force into it!"

"OK!"

Using more ki towards my feet, I shot forward like a rocket I zipped around left and right testing to see how fast I could go. It felt absolutely incredible! Now I know what it's like. To fly around just like a superhero.

"This is awesome!" I whooped as I whooshed past Trunks.

"Hey! Take it easy!" he called. "You just started to get the hang of flying, so maybe you should take it easy!"

"Don't worry Trunks! I feel awesome now because I'm a real Time Patroller now, and nothing's gonna stop me..."

Suddenly I slammed into something hard. In my excitement, I flew straight into a tree. Hard. Trunks couldn't help but wince from the impact as I crumpled down to the floor. My entire face was now in pain.

"OK... that one hurt..." I groaned.

"Are you OK?" asked Trunks.

"I'm fine..." I groaned rubbing my nose. "I just ran into a tree is all."

"Well that's good," said Trunks. "What do you say we call it a day now? It's getting late after all."

The simulator deactivated and then it returned to normal. When we got outside, the sun was beginning to set, and it was almost night.

"Wow... guess we stayed in later than we expected," I said.

"Yup, but it was worth it right? You learned how to fly. With a little more practice, you'll be doing a lot better in no time," said Trunks.

I nodded and then I stretched out.

"Well then... I don't know about you Trunks, but I'm tired. Do you know a place for me to crash?" I asked.

"Sure," said Trunks. "I have an extra capsule house you can use. Here."

He handled me a strange blue capsule. I've seen these all the time in the Dragonball Z anime, but this was now the first time I've held one. It was cool, but then I remembered back when I was doing research on the series. These things cost about half a million zeni and Trunks was giving this to me for free.

"Just push that button, throw it and poof," said Trunks.

"Are you sure it's OK Trunks?" I asked. "Aren't these a little pricey?"

"It's OK," said Trunks. "Besides I bought this thing a long time ago and it was just sitting there taking space. It's yours now."

"Thanks. It really means a lot."

"Well I figured it was the least I can do. After all you've been though a lot," said Trunks. "Anyway, I gotta go. If there's anything you need, feel free to call me with your scouter. Also, if you feel like training and learning some new moves, feel free to use the gym in the industrial center."

"All right."

"Also if there's a new distortion with the timeline, you'll be the first to know. Until then, see you later."

"OK. See you later Trunks and thanks again."

Trunks waved goodbye and he walked away leaving me by myself.

"Now then... I gotta find a good place to use this," I thought to myself. "I can't just make a house appear all willy nilly around here. I got to find a good place to use it."

I walked around the industrial sector trying to find a place to use. Then I found a vacant lot close the edge of the sector. It seemed like no one was using it, so I decided to use the capsule.

"All right. Here goes," I said looking at the capsule.

I pressed the button and tossed the capsule. The capsule exploded, and smoke billowed everywhere.

"Wow..." I coughed. "So that's what it's like to be on the receiving end of a capsule."

When the smoke cleared, a small house stood in the middle. I walked and looked around. It basically looked just like a normal house. It had a living room, a kitchen, and even a bathroom.

"Wow... So, this is a Capsule House," I murmured. "It even has a fridge and a bathroom. Well... in that case, I better take a bath. I feel sweaty even with my new clothes."

After that, I soaked in the bath for a while. Then I lied down and got ready for bed. As I lied down, I couldn't help but think about everything that has happened. It was incredible, but at the same time a little frightening. I was also feeling a little homesick. I kept wondering when I would be able to go home. When would I be able to see my family and friends again. But that homesickness was quickly replaced with determination.

"I can't get down like this. Trunks did say that he would help me, besides I gotta be ready for tomorrow. I don't know when the next distortion will occur, but I have to be ready when that happens."

I looked at my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I have to get stronger. Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna train my guts out!"

* * *

 _There we go! Another chapter down! I hope you guys liked it! If you did, feel free to leave a review or follow!_

 _Dragoman out!_


	5. Chapter 5 The Saiyan Saga Part 4

_Next chapter is here! Enjoy and happy reading!  
_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since I've been staying in Tokitoki city. About eleven to be exact. I've finally gotten used to everything. It was basically the same thing I did back when I was in the real world. I'd wake up, eat, and go out and then I go back home and sleep and repeat the process. Also I was able to meet a couple of people who were really nice to me. Trunks even stopped by sometimes to check in on me. Yep it sure was basically like the life I had back where I came from.

Only in this case instead of going to school, I trained. Thanks to the simulator, I was able to practice controlling my ki. It took a little while longer, but I was now in complete control of it. I even was able to fly perfectly without crashing into anything. After I mastered that, I practiced on using my ki to attack and building my muscle. The gravity generator provided a great deal for that. It can increase the gravity of up to five hundred times the earth's gravity. Of course I didn't start off at like one hundred times the gravity right at the drop of a hat. I decided to start with something small like ten times the earth's gravity. It was real heavy at first, but eventually I got used to it. I even was able to learn a couple of moves in the process. Rest assured when the time came, I would definitely be ready to fight.

I was just getting dressed and eating breakfast to start another day. Then I heard a beeping noise in my pocket. I dug into my pocket and I pulled out my scouter. I put it on and pressed the com button.

"Hello?"

Trunks' voice came through on the other line.

"Cayden! I need you to come to the Time Nest right away!" said Trunks urgently. "And hurry!"

Sensing the urgent tone in his voice, it could only be one thing. Another distortion.

"OK. I'll be there right away," I said.

"OK. This will be my second time doing this," I thought. "But this time... I'm ready."

And so I set off to the Time Nest onward to my next battle.

* * *

At the Time Nest, Trunks and I were in the main room. Trunks was looking through the scrolls until he pulled out one that was emitting the same dark vapor as before.

"All right. I found it," he said. "Take a look at this."

He opened a scroll and once more an image from the past began to take shape.

 _It was the year of 762._

 _The land was filled with lifeless bodies. Those bodies belonged to the Z fighters. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, and even Piccolo. A few feet away with them was a group of Saibamen. They were emitting the same aura as Raditz from befofre and were giggling to each other relishing in the kills they had just made._

 _Then suddenly the saibamen sensed something coming towards them. A lone fighter was flying right above them as if he was trying to get away from something. That fighter was Goku. As he flew, Goku happened to see what had happened below him._

 _"No!" he cried clenching his fists._

 _Suddenly he sensed two enormous and evil kis coming straight towards him. The two turned out to be Vegeta and Nappa who were not only in their great ape forms, but they were also emitting the same evil ki._

 _"Damn it! They caught up already!"_

 _Having no other choice but to fight, Goku touched down to the ground and powered up using his Kaio-ken just as Vegeta and Nappa touched down in front of him._

 _"Too bad for you Kakarot," sneered Vegeta. "And you were just revived as well."_

 _"Uwaaaah!"_

 _Goku not being the type of warrior to back down even at against overwhelming odds, shot straight at Vegeta ready to go down fighting. Vegeta threw a punch straight at Goku, but thanks to his smaller size and his Kaio-ken Goku was able to dodge. Goku was attempting to attack Vegeta from behind, but Vegeta turned around and threw another punch expecting the attack. Goku crossed his arms and had no choice but to block. The attack hit him like a fully loaded sixteen wheeled truck. Goku was sent flying back until he was able to regain his composure._

 _Then he felt a twang of pain throughout his body. The Kaio-ken was reaching his limit on him. If he kept it active at this rate, he would suffer more damage than he had already received. Having no other choice and having no more stamina, Goku powered down and fell to the ground on one knee. He felt the thunderous footsteps of Nappa and Vegeta coming towards him. Feeling weak, tired, and utterly defeated, all Goku could do was sit there as Vegeta and Nappa cornered him and prepared to go for the kill._

I squeezed my fists in a mixture of anger and fear while Trunks looked on with a neutral expression.

"Just as I thought," said Trunks. "History is being changed again."

"I can see that," I said. "So I take it I'm gonna handle this like before?"

"Yes," said Trunks. "I would really appreciate your help."

"OK. I'll go," I said taking the scroll. "Well then, wish me luck."

I held the scroll tightly around my hand and the scroll began to glow brightly and then in a bright enveloped me and I was gone once again.

* * *

It was the year of 762.

The evil saiyans Nappa and Vegeta had arrived on earth and had were about to begin their assault on earth, but the Z fighters stood in their way and the fight was was about to get underway.

"You guys get ready," said Piccolo.

Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu took their stances and prepared to fight.

"Piccolo quick question," said Krillin. "Those two are even stronger than Raditz right? So how do you expect us to beat them without Goku?"

Piccolo said nothing.

"That's what... I thought," said Krillin nervously, but he quickly put on a brave face. "Oh well. This wouldn't be the first time we were stacked with overwhelming odds. Let's just do it."

"That's the spirit Krillin," said Yamcha. "Besides we might have a chance right? There's six of us and two of them."

Again. No one said a word.

"Hey Nappa," said Vegeta. "Let's have some fun with them shall we? Get the Saibamen out would you?"

Nappa chuckled. "Good idea Vegeta. You know you sure know how to have fun Vegeta."

Nappa dug into his pocket and took a small capsule with six green pills and some green liquid. He poked a couple of holes in the ground and put the pills in the ground. Then using the green liquid, he poured a couple drops on the ground where he planted the pills until he covered every one of them with the liquid. Then from the ground, strange green alien creatures popped out.

If you're aware of the saiyan saga, you should know what happens next. Normally there would be six saibamen that spring up at this point, but not this time. Instead of six, a lot more saibamen sprung up from the ground enough to make a small army all of which were emitting a dark ki. The Z fighters gaped in shock and horror while Vegeta and Nappa looked at this sudden development with surprise.

"What the... Nappa you planted six saibamen didn't you?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes I'm sure I did," he said. "And they seem to be a little stronger than usual. It must have been the soil."

"Well then... this is an unexpected development. I guess we'll be having a lot more fun than expected," said Vegeta his surprise quickly replaced with a smile. "Let's see if these earthings can take on a whole army of Saibamen. This will be make quite the interesting battle."

"Holy shit!" said Yamcha. "We're so screwed!"

"There's... so many of them," said Tien.

Gohan seeing the army of saibamen began trembling in fear.

"Gohan! Don't be scared," said Piccolo. "Believe in yourself! Got it?"

Gohan was scared, but he said bravely, "I'll try Mr. Piccolo."

"Don't try. Just do it!" said Piccolo gruffly. "We have to buy time until Goku gets here."

"Well... at least they're shorter than I am..." said Krillin laughing nervously.

The army of saibamen growled and hissed and prepared to attack and the X fighters braced themselves, but suddenly a bright light came from above blinding everyone.

"What the... What is that?" asked Chiatzu covering his eyes.

"I don't know, but be on guard," said Tien shielding his as well. "It could be another enemy."

The light slowly descended until it stopped on the ground. The light slowly dimmed down and from it, a young man emerged. He had black hair, had brown eyes and was wearing a red gi with a blue undershirt, boots, and wrist guard gloves, and also had a blue device looking just like one of the saiyans wore on his eye.

* * *

When I regained my senses I was standing in front of the Z fighters ready to fight whatever came at me.

"What the... It's you again..." Piccolo gasped clearly surprised to see me.

"Hey Piccolo," I said. "Sorry about crashing the party."

"Mr. Piccolo. Do you know this guy?" asked Gohan.

"More importantly, is he a friend or foe?" asked Yamcha. "He looks like he's one of those saiyans."

"You can relax," said Piccolo. "He's an ally. He's the guy who helped me and Goku defeat that Raditz guy a year ago."

"Is that so?" asked Tien as he walked up to me. "What's your name stranger?"

"I can't really say," I replied. "The only thing I can tell you is that I'm an ally and you can trust me."

"Hmm. I see," said Tien. "Well then you look pretty strong I'll give you that, but it would be wise for you to stay back."

"Stay back? Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Um... well see those guys over there with the huge powers?" said Krillin pointing to a direction. "Well, we're gonna have to fight them along with that army of those freaky green things."

I looked to where Krillin was pointing and I saw the army of saibamen with Vegeta and Nappa standing in the back. I whistled in surprise.

"There sure are a lot of em," I said.

"No kidding," said Yamcha. "To make things worse, fighting these things isn't even the end of it. We still have to deal with those two."

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm sure I'll be fine. These things may look strong, but I'm pretty sure that I can handle a couple."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Chiaotzu worriedly. "Because we don't you getting hurt or anything."

"Leave him be," said Piccolo. "If we lose, the earth is done for anyway. If that happens, there'll be nowhere to fun." He turned to me. "Fight them if you really want to."

Then I heard Nappa.

"Do you really think another weakling is gonna make a difference?" he called out. "It's all gonna end up the same."

"If it's possible, try not to bore us," added Vegeta.

Then I heard a beeping on my scouter and Trunks' voice came through.

"Be careful Cayden," he said. "These saibamen are stronger than usual and there are more of them than before. You have to reduce the number of saibamen. Got it?"

"Got it."

I took my fighting stance along with everyone else and prepared to fight. The saibamen in response not wanting to wait anymore all attacked and came straight for us. Everyone took their stances and prepared to fight. Then the fighting began! Everyone was locked in a battle with one or two saibamen.

I blocked an incoming punch from one and punched it in the gut knocking the wind and it out. Then another came from my left making me give it a swift kick and sending it flying. Then I sensed two more coming, I spread out my hands and fired two ki blasts at them destroying them instantly.

"This is easier than I thought," I thought to myself. "Guess all that training is paying off."

Then I heard a cry in pain. I turned and I saw Gohan who was knocked to the ground by one of the saibamen. Then two more showed up and all three of them were ready to pounce on him. I immediately jumped in front to defend him.

"Back off freaks! Hah!"

I fired three ki blasts each hitting them at once.

"Thank you sir," said Gohan. "You saved me."

"Anytime," I said. "Just keep your guard up."

"Aww. Isn't that cute?" taunted Nappa.

"Yes it warms my heart," smirked Vegeta.

"I'd shut it if I was you two," I snapped. "Cause as soon as we're done with these things, you guys are next on the list!"

"Heh. Go ahead and try," chuckled Nappa. "Go on and struggle more! Try harder!"

"Geez! Th-these things are strong!" stuttered Krillin who was feeling tired just for fighting a few of the saibamen.

"Damn it. And we still have the saiyans to fight afterwards," growled Piccolo.

"This is bad," I thought. "At the rate we're going, the saibamen are gonna overwhelm us! We've gotta do something!"

"Don't worry you guys! We got this!" said Yamcha. "These things are nothing! Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

He fired a kamehameha at one sending it sprawling to the ground. Yamcha thinking that he defeated the saibamen moved on to the next one that came at him. The saibaman growled at Yamcha not liking being blasted like that. It leapt toward Yamcha hissing angrily. Then it saw Krillin who was defending against three other saibamen. It smiled evilly and slowly crept up behind him. I looked in time to see the saibamen leap up and heading right for Krillin.

"Krillin watch out!" I yelled. "There's one coming straight at you!"

Krillin looked, but he wouldn't be able to react in time. But then someone got in front of Krillin and pushed him out of the way making the saibaman latch onto him. That someone was Yamcha. He tried to break free, but like a bulldog with a toy the saibaman didn't let go. Then saibaman glowed and then exploded with a mighty explosion. Everyone stopped fighting immediately upon hearing the explosion. I stared at what just happened with horror along with everyone else who saw it too. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but Yamcha on the ground in a crater lifeless.

"No... Yamcha..." breathed Tien.

"Is... is he..." stuttered Gohan.

"No. He's gone," said Piccolo. "No one can survive a kamikaze attack like that."

"He... he sacrificed himself to save Krillin..." I said my eyes not leaving his body.

"Oh no..." said Chiaotzu.

Krillin immediately rushed to Yamcha's side and listened to his heart. There was no pulse.

"No... he's...gone... Why... why did it have to be you?" murmured Krillin squeezing the dirt in his fists. "Why did you have to save me like that? It should have been me... it should have been me dammit..."

"Oh get over it little man!" snapped Nappa. "It doesn't matter who dies first, you're all gonna die in the end anyway!"

"It's alright Nappa," smirked Vegeta. He turned to us. "Hey. Could one of you please remove this trash on the battlefield?"

I squeezed my hands in anger upon hearing that. Up to the point where I almost drew blood. I knew I've seen this before on TV, but this... this was completely different. This was real. Then I heard Trunks on my scouter.

"Hey. Cayden. Are you OK?"

"To be perfectly honest Trunks, no I'm not," I said. "Yamcha... he..."

"I know," said Trunks solemnly. "It's a shame, but this is the true history. It was supposed to happen."

I knew Trunks was right, but still I couldn't help but feel my blood boil and depressed for not being able to save him. And it wasn't just me who was feeling the way I was. Krillin was too.

"You... you bastards!" he snarled as an angry vein was etched onto his forehead. He turned around and glared daggers at Vegeta, Nappa, and all the remaining saibamen that were left. "You guys stay out of this! I'll take the rest of them myself!"

"Krillin?! Are you nuts?! There a lot more of these monsters left!" said Tien.

"There's no way you'll be able to take them all on!" said Chiaotzu.

Krillin ignored his friends warnings. He was obsessed with one thing. Getting payback for Yamcha. I could see it in his eyes. Krillin then took a stance and raised his hands in the air ready to fight. The saibamen came straight for him ready to make him their next target. Then suddenly Krillin fired a ki blast aimed right for them, but the saibamen dodged it with ease and soon it was heading right for the saiyans. At first it seemed like it was going to hit them, but then he redirected the blast making shoot into the air instead. I immediately knew what he was up to. He was going to use one of his signature moves. The Scattering Bullet.

"Guys! Everyone get clear now!" I yelled.

Tien, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, and Gohan all heeded my warning and did what I told them. The saibamen sensing the danger from that attack tried to get clear as well, but it was too late. The blast of ki then scattered into all directions hitting multiple saibamen at once including the saiyans. Saibamen were destroyed one after another as smoke and rubble blew everywhere.

"Way to go Krillin!" said Tien pumping his fist.

"Yeah! Nice job!" said Gohan.

"Thanks you guys," said Krillin. "That was for you Yamcha."

I couldn't help but smile. What Krillin did was pretty awesome, but unfortunately it wasn't the end of it. Based on how much I knew from the series, I knew that the saiyans survived Krillin's attack. Suddenly I heard a familiar shriek. A surviving saibaman I leapt out of a crack between the rocks it was hiding in and was heading straight for Gohan. Knowing that Gohan wouldn't react in time, I immediately dashed to him and before the saibaman could touch him, I stopped it claw by grabbing it's wrist. The saibaman looked up at me in surprise.

"Sorry freak," I said. "But you ain't taking anyone else. Hey Piccolo! Heads up!"

I took the saibaman and flung it towards Piccolo. He gave the saibaman a powerful blow to it's stomach and then he threw it into the air. Then from his mouth unleashed a powerful ki blast destroying it.

"Thanks for saving me Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan gratefully. "And you too mister."

"Don't make yourself an easy target Gohan," he said. "You're lucky the boy and I were here, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"He's right Gohan," I added. "Make sure you stay focused from here on. Because the fights not over yet."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gohan.

His answer came sooner than expected. For then Vegeta's laughter came from the cloud of dust as he and Nappa stepped out from the cloud of dust without as much as a scratch on them.

"Sorry about that," said Vegeta. "But we just love doing that."

"Heh. The looks on your faces were priceless," chuckled Nappa. "You look like you guys have seen a ghost."

Everyone stared at the two saiyans in a mixture of shock and fear as they walked towards us. I wasn't at all surprised at this outcome. Like Trunks said, this was the true history. I was pretty much the only one who surprisingly felt a lot calmer than the others. Suddenly I heard a beeping on my scouter. It was picking up about ten power levels that were all around us.

"What do you say we get the real fight started?" asked Nappa. "Any takers?"

Then ten remaining saibamen leapt out and stood in front of Nappa and Vegeta which were the power levels my scouter picked up. Not only that, but I noticed something different about these saibamen. Five of them were green like before, but the other five were different colors. four of them were a yellow-brownish color and one of them was grey. This was a new one even for me.

"What the hell?! There's still some more of these things left!?" growled Piccolo.

"No way! I thought Krillin killed them all!" yelped Chiaotzu.

"Trunks? What's going on?" I asked in a low voice so no one could hear me. "Aren't saibamen usually green?"

"Yes they," said Trunks through my scouter. "But there's more than one type of saibamen. The yellow-brown ones are called Kyuukonmen. They're elite saibamen who are a lot stronger than the original. The grey one is known as a Jinkoman. That one is considered to be one of the strongest types of saibamen there is."

"How strong are we talking?"

"If I had to make a guess, I'd say they're about as strong as Nappa if not a little stronger."

"You're kidding!"

"Well this is unexpected," said Nappa. "And look Vegeta, there's even some Kyuukonman and a Jinkouman."

"So it would appear Nappa," said Vegeta. "I wonder how these earthlings will fare against them? Let's find out."

"That's a good idea," said Nappa chuckling. "I'm told these types of saibamen are stronger than the ones we had. Maybe we might not have to fight at all."

"Say what?! They're stronger than the ones we fought before?!" said Tien his eyes wide.

"Oh great... what are we gonna do now?" said Krillin who was now trembling slightly.

This was bad. If we had to fight these saibamen right now, there's no guarantee that anyone would be able to survive against them. Chiaotzu and Tien were supposed to die next, but the others couldn't follow afterwards. There was only one thing I could do. I stepped forward towards Piccolo.

"Piccolo listen up. I have a plan," I said.

"What is it?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm going to lead the saibamen away from you guys. That way you guys can all focus on the saiyans."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Don't worry. I can handle these things myself. You guys just fight the saiyans while I take care of these freaks."

Before Piccolo could object any further, I stepped forward until I was in front of the saibamen and the saiyans.

"You seem to take great pride in your saibamen don't you? How about you let me take them all on?"

Everyone looked at me in surprise while Vegeta and Nappa raised an eyebrow.

"You? Do you really think you can take them on?" asked Nappa. "Please. The saibamen I'm sure you can, but there's no way you can take on the Kyuukonmen and the Jinkoman."

"Oh no? Why don't we find out?" I asked cockily.

I took off into the air and spanked my butt from above.

"Hey freaks! Why don't you come and get me? You scared to take me on? Come on! I can take all ten of you alien freaks with one hand behind my back!"

The saibamen growled and hissed in anger from my taunting and Nappa and Vegeta glared.

"That cocky little punk!" said Nappa.

"Calm down Nappa," said Vegeta. "If he wants to die that badly then let him fight them. Besides, he's starting to interest me. I'll give him this much, he certainly is brave."

He smiled and he turned to the ten saibamen.

"Attack him. All of you."

At the sound of his command, the saibamen took off into the air and flew straight at me. I pumped up my energy and took off flying lead the saibamen away from the fight.

* * *

Everyone watched as the young boy fly away with the saibamen on his tail.

"What is that guy? Crazy?! He's gonna get himself killed facing all those saibamen by himself!" said Krillin.

"He'll be fine," said Piccolo. "That guy can handle himself. Right now focus on the saiyans."

Then Nappa stepped forward.

"Hey Vegeta. Let me fight these weaklings. No need to get both ourselves dirty," he said.

"Very well," said Vegeta. "But just to let you know Nappa, don't hurt the Namekian too badly. He's the only one who knows where the dragon balls are."

"Right."

He walked around choosing a victim. And then went on the attack heading towards the Z fighters.

* * *

Eventually I was far enough away from the fight and I touched down to the ground. The saibamen touched down soon after surrounding me in a circle. They gurgled and the giggled at me eager to make me their next target even emitting a dark ki and their eyes gleaming red, but I stood unfazed by them and prepared myself to fight.

"Cayden. Be careful," said Trunks. "These saibamen are not only strong because of their class..."

"I know," I said. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides I've been meaning to see the results of my training. What better way to see how it turned out than fighting these guys?"

I took my fighting stance and prepared to fight as one of the the green saibamen leapt out at me signaling the beginning of the fight.

* * *

 _There we go! Another chapter down! I hope you guys liked the chapter!_

 _Also I'm trying to decide which anime my OC Cayden will enter first, so I decide a poll on my profile. Please feel free to vote!_

 _Hope to see you in the next chapter!_

 _Dragoman out!_


	6. Chapter 6 The Saiyan Saga Part 5

_My apologies for the wait. Had a lot of stuff to do, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy and Happy Reading!_

* * *

The Saibamen pounced on me, the green ones leading the attack. I immediately blocked the blow and knocked it back. Two more came at me from behind, but seeing them coming I jumped into the air and landed behind them. I then fired multiple rapid fire Ki blasts at them. Both saibamen defensively blocked as the ki blasts hit them causing a cloud of smoke to cover them. Then out from the smoke a brown saibamen leaped out and before I had a chance to block, it punched me square in the gut. The saibaman smirked thinking it hit me right on the dot. I had to admit, the creature was fast and it's punch hurt a little, but not that much. I grabbed the saibaman by it's arm, glaring at it. It tried to break free, but I held on like bulldog with it's toy.

"Did you really think you could hurt me with that?" I asked it. "Because that is not gonna work!"

I threw the saibaman away from me and I fired a beam of ki. After letting out a screech and not being able to block it, the saibaman met it's end by my ki blast.

"That's one!"

Just then two of the green saibamen came at me from the smoke. Both of their heads split open and they fired green energy waves at me. I immediately fired a ki blast at them back and both of our energies collided. All of us struggled pushing our energies trying to overpower the other. Then with a mighty shout I pushed my energy and it overpowered both of the saibamen destroying them both.

"Ha! And that makes 3!"

But I wasn't out of the woods yet, I still had 7 more saibamen to deal with. Three more green ones, three brown ones, and the gray one. They all hissed at me having to see me take out two more of their comrades. They all surrounded me hoping to use the numbers game to beat me down. I took a defensive stance and got ready to fight.

"Well this is bad," I thought to myself. "I may have taken out some of them, but I'm still overwhelmed by numbers. I gotta try and catch them by surprise. If only I learned Krillin's move. Then again, the saibamen might have expected it after seeing Krillin use it only one time. I gotta try and use my head on this one.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake. All around me the rocks and boulders began to tremble until they eventually crumbled and the ground crackled and shook. It was as if the mother of all earthquakes was happening. The vibrations alone almost made me fall, but I stood my ground. Even the saibamen were having a little trouble standing from the shaking.

"What the heck is going on?! Some kind of earthquake?!"

Then I sensed something. There was something big and powerful in the area and it was coming from right behind me a few miles away. Which meant that it had to have been one of saiyans. It was obvious that it was Nappa.

"Hang in there you guys," I said as I looked behind me. "Just hang on till I get there OK?"

I knew I had to go and help Piccolo and the others, but I knew I couldn't. First I had to take care of the saibamen first. So when I saw that the saibamen were still unsteady from the overwhelming power. I used this to my advantage. While they were trying to get their bearings, I leapt towards them and with a fierce cry I went on the attack.

* * *

Back at the main battlefield, Nappa was ready to fight eager to kill the fighters that stood before him. He was powering up to the limit making his power level skyrocket. His power level was so overwhelming that it was the reason why the earth was shaking. Not to mention strong winds were blowing through the area making it seem like it was a typhoon. Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, and Chiaotzu all stood their ground, but they could feel the overwhelming power that Nappa was emanating. Soon Nappa was all charged up and like a lion being let out of his cage to hunt, he looked at the fighters with a evil smile on his face.

"Now which one of you wants to die first?"

He looked at every one of them expecting a response, but none replied.

"Fine then! I'll choose! And I'm starting with you!" roared Nappa.

He dashed straight toward the first fighter that he saw: Tien. Before Tien had a chance to react, Nappa appeared behind him and attacked. Tien barely managed to block, but he felt like his hand was being torched. Nappa then attacked again by jumping into the air and dove down right at Tien. Tien attempted to dodge it again, but Nappa was far too fast and landed a devastating blow to Tiens arm again. This time Tien's arm was severed right off from the impact. Tien screamed in pain and in horror as he arm fell to the ground. Nappa chuckled delighted to hear Tien's screaming and attacked again. Tien dodged the blow by jumping and tried to fight back using his ki, but Nappa leaped off the ground using his superior speed and gave Tien a powerful heel drop kick sending him crashing to the ground. Tien winced in pain as he struggled to get up.

"Tien hold on! I'm coming! I won't let anyone else die!" Krillin cried as he dashed toward Tien to try and save him.

"No Krillin don't! It's too late for him!" yelled Piccolo trying to stop him, but Krillin wouldn't listen.

"Heh. Nice try weakling!" said Nappa who saw what Krillin was up to and fired a powerful causing Krillin to be blasted back.

A intense bright light and smoke covered the area blinding the fighters. Then when the smoke cleared, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo were staring down a giant hole in front of them that seemed to be bottomless.

"No...way..." murmured Piccolo. "It's...incredible..."

"Hah! That's nothing!" said Nappa. "If you think that's incredible, just wait till I get serious."

Then Krillin released something. There was someone missing and that someone was Chiaotzu.

"Where's Chiaotzu?! I can't see him! He must have been caught in the blast!" he cried. "Chiaotzu! Chiaotzu!"

Tien upon hearing about his best friend immediately sat up. He looked around trying to find his best friend, but Chiaotzu was no where to be seen. "No... No! It can't be! Chiaotzu! Chiaotzu! Where are you?!"

"Oops. Looks like I overdid a little," chuckled Nappa. "I guess I killed the runt while I attacked baldy over there."

But Nappa was wrong. From out of nowhere, in came flying Chiaotzu. He came up from behind Nappa and latched himself onto his back not letting go.

"What the hell?! Why you little...!"

Nappa struggled and tried to get Chiaotzu off his back, but he either couldn't reach him or he could only barely touch his head not getting a good grip. Then suddenly Chiaotzu began giving off a white glow powering up. Nappa tried again and he managed to touch him, but he felt a shock go through his hand. Having no other option, Nappa flew towards a rock and slammed his back to it with Chiaotzu on it. Chiaotzu screamed in pain, but he held on to Nappa. Nappa kept smashing Chiaotzu onto multiple rocks hoping that he would eventually let go, but Chiaotzu held on.

"Chiaotzu! Get out of there now!" screamed Tien.

"I can't watch this!" cried Gohan as he covered his eyes.

"Don't look away Gohan!" snapped Piccolo. "Honor his bravery! This is what a true fight looks like!"

Gohan wanted to keep looking away, but he did what Piccolo told him and turn back to the fight.

"That's it you little punk! You're asking for it!" growled Nappa as he shot up into the sky with Chiaotzu still on his back.

"Chiaotzu please! Let go!" yelled Tien. "That's enough for now!"

Just then Tien heard Chiaotzu's voice via telepathy.

"Tien? Tien can you hear me? Listen... I just wanted to say thank you... and good bye..." said Chiaotzu.

"What... what are you talking about Chiaotzu?" asked Tien. "You're not going anywhere!"

"I'm sorry Tien, but... I have to do this..." said Chiaotzu as he was glowing brighter than ever. "I enjoyed being with you...and...you'll always be my best friend..."

Then as soon as Nappa was high enough, he dive bombed straight for the ground below and Chiaotzu began to glow even brighter than before. Tien then figured out what Chiaotzu was planning and that made his eyes wide with horror.

"No! Chiaotzu please! What are you thinking?! This isn't the answer! Don't do this!" he cried.

"Don't worry. I'm not scared..." continued Chiaotzu. "If it can save you... then it'd be worth it. Goodbye Tien...and please don't die..."

As Nappa was dive bombing to a nearby boulder with spiky rocks, he noticed Chiaotzu's rising power and he himself was being cloaked with Chiaotzu's ki.

"What?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Sensing what Chiaotzu was going to do, he dashed towards the rock even faster. He grew closer and closer desperately trying to reach before it was too late. Then just before Nappa was about to hit the rock, Chiaotzu self destructed exploding with a mighty explosion taking Nappa with him. A giant cloud of pink from the explosion erupted from the sky. Everyone except Vegeta was frozen their faces stricken with horror, but none was more horror stricken than Tien.

"No... No...it can't be... CHIAOTZUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

My head immediately snapped to the direction to where I heard the scream. It was no mistake who it was. It was definitely Tien. Which meant only one thing. Chiaotzu had just blown himself up in an attempt to take down Nappa making the kill count two. I knew that it was supposed to happen, but still... I couldn't help but feel anguished by it. I clenched my fists in anger trembling slightly.

"Damn it all..." I murmured.

Just then the Jinkoman took advantage of me being distracted and punched me right on my cheek sending me flying straight into a boulder with a mighty crash. Then the Kyuukonmen and the Saibamen fired rapid ki blasts from here I had landed trying to finish the job. They fired and they fired until the Jinkoman gave the command to stop with a bark. There was nothing, but a cloud of smoke. The evil creatures smiled evilly giggling madly thinking that they had finally killed their target.

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a pile of rubble. There was no body to be seen. The saibamen blinked and tilted their heads in confusion. Then suddenly, a ki blast came firing from the left of them and hit a saibaman square on killing it. The others looked at their fallen comrade in shock. Then another one came this time from the right and his another saibaman killing it too. The Junkoman immediately commanded two Kyuukomen to go where the source of the Ki blast came from. The Kyuukomen obeyed and quickly went to the where the Jinkomen directed them. A few seconds had passed and then there were multiple screeches followed by explosions and the sound of blows. Then it was silent.

The Jinkoman eyes widened in surprise and gibbered something to the others. Obviously it wanted them to go check out what had happened. One of the Kyuukoman backed away shaking it's head for no while gesturing his hands waving. Obviously that it didn't want to go over there, but then as it back into a rock with a small crevice in it, a hand shot out and grabbed a hold of the Kyuukoman by the neck and dragged it into crevice. There was a big explosion inside the crevice emitting a bright light followed by a screech of terror. The Jinkoan and the two remaining Kyuukoman immediately reacted by shooting ki blasts once again. The blasts hit the rock destroying it upon impact. Smoke and rubble blew everywhere.

There was nothing but silence. Then I shot out from the smoke and went straight for the Kyuukoman gave him a devastating punch in it's gut. The Kyuukoman's eyes bulged from the impact and in pain. Then while I had my fist buried in it's gut, I unleashed a full powered energy wave blasting a hole right through it killing it. There was now two left. The Jinkoman and the remaining Kyuukoman were now getting a little scared.

"You guys made a big mistake by sneak attacking me like that," I said walking towards them. "I just want to let you guys know right you, you caught me at a really bad day."

I dug my foot into the ground and dashed straight at them. I ignored the Jinkoman because I was wanting to save him for last, so I went right for the Kyuukoman. I punched it square at the cheek and then kneed it in the gut and then I sent it flying with a powerful upper cut. Right then and there, the Kyuukoman tried to retaliate, but I jumped up into the air also getting right upon it. In a double axe handle move, I slammed the Kyuukoman hard on it's head sending it straight down to the ground and crashing into the ground. Right then and there, I fired another full powered energy wave right at the Kyuukoman. The attack hit right on it's mark destroying the remaining Kyuukoman. Now there was only the Jinkoman who was now trembling in fear.

"What's the matter ugly?" I taunted as I walked towards it. "Not so cocky now that the odds are even?"

"Cayden! Can you hear me? How are you holding up?"

Trunks' voice suddenly came through on my scouter.

"Don't worry Trunks. I'm fine. I was just about to wrap up this last one," I said.

"That's great! But please hurry! Beat that last Jinkoman and then join up with the others!"

"I know."

I turned back to the Jinkoman who was still looking scared.

"Listen up freak. I don't care if if you're the strongest saibaman in the world, you're going down just like the other did. Hard. And I know just the way to take you out."

I stared right at the Jinkoman setting my sights at it and then I dashed forward and attacked with a flurry of punches and blows. The Jinkoman blocked and parried all of my attacks, but some of my attacks got through hitting it in the face. This went on for a few minutes until I gave the Jinkoman a powerful punch in the face again. The Jinkoman was sent flying through a couple boulders and I finished with a powerful kick right on it's back making it screech in pain before falling to the ground.

"And that makes ten," I said to myself dusting off my hands. "It was a little difficult, but I was able to get the job done. Now then... I better get back and catch up with the others before Nappa..."

Suddenly I heard another scream. Then another explosion along with a bright light in the distance making me turn towards that direction.

"Oh crap! That was Tien again!" I said. "Oh man! He must have used his one handed tri-beam to try and take down Nappa! I think it was called the Spirit Tri-Beam. In any case, I better hurry my ass over there and..."

Suddenly I heard a piercing screech and I saw a stream of acid coming straight at me.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I immediately jumped into the air out of the way barley managing to dodge and looked. The Jinkoman was still alive and kicking, but it looked like it used up all it's strength to use it's acid attack. But all that managed to do was make me a little more annoyed.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?!" I said. "Fine then! Let's see you get up after this!"

I focused my ki onto my hands and then with a mighty shout and throwing my hands forward over and over, I unleashed a powerful volley of ki blast attacks. The Jinkoman's eyes went wide with horror and couldn't have the strength to dodge the attacks in time. The ki blasts hit it dead on. Smoke and rubble once more flew everywhere in a giant cloud. I kept firing and firing ki blast after ki blast until I stopped. When the smoke cleared, the Jinkoman was lying on the ground not moving. It the soon faded from existence.

"Whew," I said. "Now that's done. I gotta get to the others now! I have to hurry!"

I then flared up my ki and took off flying heading back to towards the battlefield.

* * *

Tien had just fired a powerful tri-beam that hit Nappa dead on target. Where Nappa stood, a giant cloud of smoke billowed where he was floating. It seemed that Nappa was defeated, but when the smoke cleared to everyone's horror there floated Nappa with an evil sneer on his face. Along with him being slightly singed, the only damage that was even inflicted on him was his armor for his shoulder protectors had been blasted off.

"Man that was a close one," he said. "You sure gave me quite a surprise there."

"N-no... no way!" stuttered Krillin his eyes wide as saucers.

"This... this is insane!" said Piccolo who was as equally shocked.

Tien's face was also twisted in a horror stricken/angry scowl.

"No... no way... I failed... Chiaotzu...I'm sorry..."

Then Tien fell to the ground exhaustion taking his last breath. He did not move or stir. The kill count had risen up to three. Gohan looked at Tien's lifeless body and started to cry for his fallen comrade.

"What a shame," sneered Vegeta. "If Nappa hadn't seen it coming at the last second his attack might have actually worked, but he wasted his power and died for nothing just like his little friend."

Krillin also stared at Tien his heart completely crushed seeing another one of of friends die. "No... Tien... He gave it everything...everything he had to help us...this is a nightmare... how many more of us are gonna die...? GOKU! HURRY UP AND GET HERE!"

"So much for for three eyes," chuckled Nappa. "Now then... who's next?"

"Krillin, it looks like we're gonna have to take this fight to the ground," said Piccolo. "He has a big advantage against us in the air."

"Right," said Krillin.

Nappa laughed hearing their next plan. "Fools! It doesn't matter! In the air or on the ground I'm still gonna crush you either way!"

Krillin and Piccolo prepared themselves for another fight as they touched down on the ground. As soon as they did, Nappa lunged at the two like a lion with it's prey. Then suddenly someone dashed right for Nappa and gave him a mighty kick to his gut sending him crashing into a boulder. Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan stared where Nappa was with surprise while Vegeta raised an popped his head out from the rubble and stepped out completely angry.

"OK! Who's the wise guy that attacked me!?" he growled.

"That would be me," said a voice.

They all turned to the source of the voice of which had touched down on the ground. There standing before them was the boy from before.

* * *

"Whew. Looks like I got here just in the nick of time," I said.

"What the... It's you!" said Krillin. "But... wait... how are you here? I thought you were fighting those freaky alien things!"

"The saibamen? Piece of cake," I replied. "Managed to beat every one of them."

"What?! There's no way!" said Nappa. "There was at least ten of them including the Jinkoman! You gotta be bluffing!"

"Well you can believe me or not, but I did," I said pointing at Nappa. "And you're next Nappa!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Well what do you know? This boy might prove to be fun. Just like I thought."

I took a look around the battlefield. Along with Yamcha there was a new body. Tien's. And Chiaotzu's body was nowhere to be seen. Which meant that everything has been going on course.

"So... looks like you were able to beat them after all just like you said," said Piccolo. "That's good news. Maybe now you can help us fight this monster."

"That's what I've been wanting to do," I replied. "Besides, this guy is gonna pay for what he did."

"Heh! You may have been able to defeat the Saibamen, but you don't stand a chance against me kid!" said Nappa. "Even if you join in, it won't make any difference!"

"Is that so?" I said taking a fighting stance. "Then let's find out!"

Piccolo and Krillin also took their stances their morale risen and ready to fight. Then Trunks' voice came through on my scouter once again.

"Cayden! Be careful! I'm sensing an evil energy. It's coming from Nappa."

Sure enough even if it was for a moment, I saw Nappa's eyes flash red and a purple black aura come out of his body before disappearing.

"When a person like Nappa is engulfed by that power, " continued Trunks. "Their power levels are multiplied."

"Crap. That means there's gonna be even more trouble," I thought. I then turned to Gohan and Krillin. "Listen up. You two stay back. This is too much for you."

"What? But..." began Krillin, but Piccolo quickly cut in.

"He's right. Besides neither of you are in any shape to fight. You'll both just get in the way now."

He particularly looked at Gohan who was still trembling in fear and crying after all that's happened. Personally I couldn't blame him and I was scared a little myself, but I knew that I had to fight. Nappa had to be brought down before he killed the wrong person. If he did, the timeline would be completely screwed.

"All right. Get a move on you two," I said. "Me and Piccolo will handle things here. Just stay back."

"Right. Come on Gohan. Let's go," said Krillin.

Gohan who was still crying a little nodded and he along with Krillin stepped further back out of the way. Me and Piccolo took our stances and prepared to fight. Nappa smiled chuckling sadistically and took his stance as well.

"Now then... who am I gonna take to the cleaners next?" asked Nappa as he dashed toward me and Piccolo.

* * *

 _Whew! I'm glad I got this done! Granted it took me a while, but I finally managed to get it done!_

 _If you liked what you read or you have any ideas for this story, don't be afraid to leave me a review or a follow._

 _I could use some ideas as to who should I add for my team. I already got one in mind, but... that'll come later. Hehe. XD  
_

 _I can say that my first team member is not gonna be from Dragonball Z._

 _Until then..._

 _Dragoman out!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Saiyan Saga Part 6

_Here is my next chapter! Hope you like and be sure to vote on my profile to see which anime Cayden will enter!_

* * *

Nappa dashed straight for me and Piccolo and then changed direction and came straight for me.

"I'll start with you runt!" he snarled as threw a powerful punch. "I'll make you learn your place you cocky punk!"

"Just you try it!" I shouted as launched a series of kicks and punches at Nappa with Nappa blocking every move. Piccolo then joined in the fray hoping to overwhelm Nappa with the numbers strategy, but Nappa blocked him too. Both me and Piccolo kept punching and kicking Nappa hoping to at least score a couple of hits while Krillin and Gohan watched from a few feet away with worry.

"Even with those two working together, they still can't land a hit on him!" said Gohan.

"Damn it... I feel so helpless," said Krillin. "There's gotta be something we can do to help."

Then suddenly Krillin remembered something. Something that he had forgotten.

"Wait a second! That's it!" he said. "There's that! Why didn't I use it sooner?! I don't know if this'll work, but now's a good time as any to use it!"

He then ran towards the battlefield in an incredible speed. Back in the fight, me and Piccolo were still having trouble hitting Nappa for he was still blocking each and every blow we threw at him.

"Come on you weaklings," he sneered. "Is that really the best that you could do?"

Nappa then gave Piccolo a punch to the jaw sending him flying to a rock smashing upon impact. As for me he charged his hand full of ki and went for me. I immediately crossed my arms and took the blow blocking it. I was able to defend, but the force of the attack sent me back skidding on the ground sending me to another rock. My arms felt a little numb after taking that attack. Now I knew how Tien felt before he had his arm bashed off.

"Child's play!" Nappa laughed. "Come on. The numbers strategy won't work on someone like me!"

"Oh yeah!? Then how this?!" yelled a voice.

Everyone's heads snapped to the direction where the voice came from. There was Krillin who was standing a few feet away from us holding his hand above his head. He flared his ki concentrating hard and then a large yellow disk shaped ki disc formed above his hand. Nappa and Piccolo stared at what Krillin was doing unsure what he was going to do. I for one knew what Krillin was up to. It was one of his signature moves. The Destructo Disc. Krillin smirked and spun the disc around his hand making it spin faster and faster.

"Here! Catch! DESTRUCTO DISC!" he yelled as he flung the disc right at Nappa.

"What the hell?! Piccolo! Get out of the way!" I yelled as I jumped back.

Piccolo hearing my warning jumped out of the way as well. Nappa stood cockily smiling and stood his ground.

"Playing catch huh? Why not? I can handle that worthless technique anyway," he sneered.

"Nappa! Get out of the way! Don't touch it!" Vegeta suddenly roared.

Nappa looked back at Vegeta confused by his sudden shouting and then at Krillen's Destructo Disk and then realized. He immediately tilted his head to the right dodging the attack, but the attack grazed his cheek in the process. The disc kept going until it reached the cliff. When it made contact, the disc sliced the cliff in half like it was butter. If Vegeta hadn't warned Nappa, the attack would have sliced him completely killing him instantly.

"Damn it Nappa use your head!" chided Vegeta. "If I hadn't warned you that attack could have killed you!"

"Damn it... I was so close..." growled Krillin.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled. "I told you to stay out of it!"

The wound on Nappa's cheek now began to slightly bleed. Nappa saw this and his eyes became slightly bloodshot and I could see that small veins appeared on his bald head.

"You bastard! You actually cut me!" he roared. "How dare you?! You scarred my beautiful face and now you're gonna pay!"

He focused his ki onto his right hand making a fierce white sphere appear in his hand. This was one of his attacks called Bomber DX.

"Take this little man! Here's some payback!" yelled Nappa as he reeled it back and threw it right at Krillin.

Krillin immediately jumped up dodging it, but when the Bomber DX hit the ground it exploded causing Krillin to get hit by the full force of the explosion.

"Krillin no!" cried Gohan rushing to Krillin's side.

"Here's another one!" yelled Nappa smiling and got ready to fire another Bomber DX ready to finish the job. "Sorry! But you two lose!"

"Damn it! Piccolo!"

"Right!"

Me and Piccolo immediately took action, the both of us splitting in two directions. Piccolo stood at Nappa's back and I stood by his side. We both then fired beams of Ki right at Nappa the both of us connecting. Nappa staggered from the attacks, but he didn't go down. Our attacks did cause a little damage, but all that did was made Nappa pissed off even more.

"You bastards! How dare you hit me?! You're gonna be so sorry for that!" he snarled.

"Enough!" Piccolo snarled back. "I'm getting sick and tired of your mouth! So bring it on!"

"You Namekian trash! The only reason why you're still alive is because we need you to tell us about the Dragon Balls!" Nappa said. "And once we have that, you and your pathetic friends will be nothing more but a memory!"

Then suddenly my scouter began to beep. I looked at it and I noticed that it was picking up a huge power level and it was coming right for us. As soon as I saw that, a grin spread on my face. At the same time, Piccolo sensed the exact same power level and he was shocked.

"What... what the hell is that?" Piccolo gasped. "There's a huge powerful coming straight for us!"

Gohan and Krillin noticed this too and their faces immediately brightened for the first time in a while.

"It's...it's my dad!" cheered Gohan his eyes tearing up with joy. "It's gotta be him! It's different somehow, but I know it's him!"

"It's about time Goku," chuckled Krillin who was lying on his back due to Nappa's attack. "Hurry and get here... and clobber these bastards..."

"Looks the only things that are about to become a distant memory is you two," I called to Nappa. "If I was you, I'd turn tail and run because Goku's almost here!"

"Hah! You're bluffing!" barked Nappa. "It's nothing more than a lie just to distract me. The only way you can sense a person's power is with a scouter."

"Oh really?" I shot back. "We're not exactly the type of people to lie when it comes to Goku!"

"Yeah... That's Goku all right!" said Piccolo smiling confidently. "And judging by his power, you saiyans are gonna be in for the fight of your lives!"

"You're all a bunch of liars!" said Nappa. "If Kakarot is really coming then how come I don't see him huh?"

"If you still think we're bluffing, why don't you try picking up Goku's level with your little devices?" I asked coolly.

"Fine then!"

Nappa then turned to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! Is Kakarot really coming or not?"

Vegeta picked up his scouter and put it on. "Calm down Nappa. It's probably nothing. Let him come for all I care."

He pressed the button on his scouter and it began picking up Goku's power level. A few seconds of silence passed. Then Vegeta's eyes went wide with shock and I could swore that his face paled a little.

"Hey Vegeta! What's the matter?" asked Nappa. "You look like you've seen a ghost! Don't tell me these fools are actually telling the truth about Kakarot?"

"Something's coming this way," said Vegeta. "Definitely. But...it can't be Kakarot. The power level is too high! Whatever it is... my scouter picked up a power level of someone up to five thousand."

Now it was Nappa's turn to wear a face of shock. Only he had a face of someone utterly flabbergasted.

"What?! Five thousand?! You gotta be kidding! It can't be! Your scouter must be malfunctioning!"

"Hate to break it to you, but it's true," I said. "I know because my scouter is also picking up a power level of five thousand and I'm pretty sure it's working perfectly."

Piccolo laughed. "So you still think we're bluffing? Face it. You saiyans are done for!"

"Nappa! Quickly! Kill them all! We can't allow them to team up with this fighter!" ordered Vegeta. "We have to show him we will not be opposed by anyone if it is Kakarot!"

"What!? But what about the Dragon Balls?" asked Nappa.

"I don't care! I already have an idea as to where they are. If we go to Namek where that one is from, I'm sure that we can find the dragonballs there maybe even ones that are more powerful. I always thought they were nothing more but fairy tales, but now I'm sure they're true since Kakarot has come back to life after all."

He then turned to me.

"Also when you kill them, I want you to confiscate that boy's scouter. Seeing that boy has curious about him. We saiyans are the only ones who have scouters, but somehow this boy has one. I want to know where he came from and who he's working for."

Nappa gave a evil smile. "Alright then, but I still think your scouter's malfunctioning or something. None the less, I get to kill all of these fools and I'll start with you Namekian! Now that you're expendable, I'm gonna take my sweet time killing you and once I'm done with you're next kid!"

Piccolo and I took our stances preparing ourselves to fight again, but then suddenly we heard Gohan.

"Mr Piccolo! Sir! Leave now!" he said as he stood up and took a stance ready to fight having a determined look on his face. "I can take care of this bully myself until my Dad gets here!"

"What?"

"But if we lose you, then we won't be able to wish our friends back with the dragonballs!" Gohan said.

"Thanks for your worry Gohan," said Piccolo. "But I don't think you can handle these guys alone."

"He's right Gohan! So just stay back!" I said. "We don't want you getting hurt!"

Nappa turned towards Gohan smiling evilly. "Fine then... Just for that brat... you go first instead!"

He turned around and charged straight for Gohan yelling like a bull that just saw red. Me and Piccolo chased behind him hoping to stop him before he had a chance, but Nappa quickly closed in. Gohan was scared. He was frightened. He wanted to run away and dodge, but he quickly stood his ground and face Nappa bravely.

"HAAAH!"

With a mighty yell, Gohan leaped a few feet off of the ground and gave Nappa a mighty kick right smack on the face sending him flying straight at me and Piccolo. Piccolo and I seeing Nappa flying towards us immediately sidestepped and Nappa zipped right past us going right into a boulder a mighty crash making it into a pile of rubble. Piccolo and I stared at the pile with shock and awe stupefied with what Gohan just did.

"I...don't believe it," murmured Piccolo.

"Incredible..." I said.

"Was...that really Gohan?" asked Krillin who was still watching from where he was lying.

Everything was silent for a moment. Then suddenly Nappa burst out from the rubble and landed in front of us still alive. Only this time, he was slightly bloody and had a few cuts and scrapes due to Gohan's attack and he was furious. He glared right at Gohan snarling like an animal.

"You gotta be kidding," I thought. "We overpowered him and Gohan even hit him, but he still won't go down. I know that I've seen this before when watching on TV, but still...Just how tough is this guy?!"

"You little brat...! I'll kill you!"

He raised his right hand and readied the Bomber DX. The energy was now so intense due to Nappa's rage, that it vaporized a couple pebbles that were floating around him. Gohan stood there paralyzed with fear unsure of what to do.

"DIIIIEEEEE!" Nappa roared as he reeled back his attack and fired it right at Gohan. If Gohan didn't move out of the way, he would die from the attack and the timeline would be screwed.

"Gohan! Get out of-" I began to say, but then Piccolo dashed forward and jumped forward and got into the line of fire shielding Gohan.

The attack hit Piccolo with full force forcing him to emit a blood curling scream as he was swallowed up with the blast. A huge explosion rocked the area as a bright light and smoke and dust blew everywhere. Then the lights soon died down. Nappa stood there out of breath smirking pleased for hitting his target. When the smoke cleared, his smirk quickly changed to one of confusion. There stood Piccolo whose clothes were almost completely gone and his body was battered and bloody with Gohan behind him completely untouched. Me, Gohan, and Krillin stared at the Namekian with horror and shock.

"Mr. Piccolo..." murmured Gohan who was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Gohan... get...out of here," said Piccolo as he struggled to talk tough. "I'm okay... No..."

Then fell to the ground succumbing to the damage. Gohan and I then rushed to his side.

"No Piccolo please get up!" urged Gohan. "You can't be hurt! We need you!"

"It's...no use Gohan," coughed Piccolo. "I'm done for... It's...up to you... you... and that boy..."

"No! Just hang on a bit longer!" cried Gohan refusing to believe that Piccolo was dying. "My dad's coming to save us! Just a little longer!"

Piccolo chuckled weakly. "You know... what I did...was a bit ironic. I've been training all these years just to defeat and kill your father...and here I am dying here just because I saved your life. Gohan... if there's one thing I'm thankful for... it's for having you as a friend. Looking back... you were a small crybaby who was as defenseless as he was weak. But as time progressed you changed. You grew stronger not only as a fighter...but as a person too... I know...that I was hard on you...but...it was the only way...for you to grow... You...were the son that I never had...and...I'm proud of you for that..."

"No! Piccolo please! Don't die!" cried Gohan.

Piccolo then turned to me. "And you... I may have only known you... for a short amount of time...but...I'm happy to say...that I'm glad that you're my ally... and I thank you for that... This...isn't like me, but...will...you honor...my last request?"

"Yes. I will," I said.

"Please...protect Gohan...and the earth for me... protect...them with your life..."

I clenched my fists trying to keep all my tears in. No matter how many times I watched this part of the Saiyan Saga, it always made me sad. But now that it was real and I was in the world of DBZ it made me want to cry, but I stayed stronger and I gave Piccolo a firm nod.

"Don't worry. I will," I said. "I'll protect them even if it costs me my life. That's a promise"

Piccolo smiled. "Thank you..." He turned back to Gohan. "Goodbye my friend...Don't you die...Gohan..."

Piccolo then closed his eyes and took his last breath. He too had fallen.

"NOOOO!"

Gohan let out a anguished cry of despair crying on the fallen Piccolo while I looked away not wanting to see him like this.

"Aw damn it! That Namekian changed my kill order!" chortled Nappa was a smile. "I wanted to take my time with him, but oh well. Guess I'll have to take my time with the kid."

I stepped forward and took a stance.

"You're not laying a single finger on him!" I snarled angrily. "If you wanna get to Gohan, you gotta go through me. And let me just say I'm not that easy to get through!"

"Heh! Fine by me," said Nappa. "I've been wanting to fight you after finding out how were able to take down those Saibamen. Now I'll get my chance!"

Suddenly Gohan let out another scream. This time it was out of sheer rage. He glared at Nappa snarling like a wolf and then brought his hands to his head charging his ki. Both me and Vegeta both began picking up Gohan's now rising power level.

"What the heck...Gohan?" murmured Krillin who was surprised at Gohan's sudden change in power.

"No way... his powerful level just rose to three thousand!" said Vegeta. "Nappa be careful! That's runts power level is stronger than it appears!"

"Three thousand huh? Interesting!" said Nappa who was not intimidated.

"I know what Gohan's up to!" I thought. "He's going for the Masenko! But... it's not gonna work! Nappa's just gonna deflect..."

Then I came up with an idea.

"That's it! Right then Nappa deflects Gohan's attack, I'll make my move and attack him. Maybe I can distract him to stall until Goku gets here."

As soon as it was charged enough, Gohan took aim and then he fired.

"MASENKO...HAAAAAA!"

Gohan fired his Masenko with all of his strength and ki at Nappa. Nappa stood there and waited until Gohan's attack was right upon him and I waited until the right time came. As soon as it was close enough, with a mighty roar Nappa batted Gohan's Masenko with his hand sending it straight into a cliff making explode into a million bits. Right at that moment, I dashed forward seeing an opening. I appeared in front of Nappa and gave him a powerful punch in his chin, then a flurry of powerful kicks to his gut and then a punch right in his chest. Nappa staggered, but he still didn't fall. He held his stomach in pain and glared at me.

"Why you little punk!" he growled as he punched me in gut hard.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I was sent flying right into the ground smacking my back into a boulder. I coughed feeling the slight taste of copper in my mouth. I wiped my mouth and saw that it was red with blood.

"Damn it..." I said wiping the blood in my mouth. "That really hurt... Probably gonna be spitting red for a while..."

"Not bad kid," said Nappa. "You had the right idea taking advantage of me like that, but you still failed." He turned to Gohan who was out of breath after releasing so much power from the the Masenko. "The same goes for you. That attack actually made my arm numb."

"Looks like that attack drained him of his energy," chuckled Vegeta as he checked his scouter again. "His power level is dropping like a stone."

"No... this is bad..." said Krillin. "They're... too strong... We... we can't beat them..."

"Mr. Piccolo...I'm sorry," said Gohan who looked at his fallen friend. "I... wasn't strong enough to avenge you..."

Nappa seeing Gohan with his hopes dashed and vulnerable slowly walked up to Gohan hoping to kill him for sure this time around, but then I immediately got back up and stood in Nappa's way.

"Don't give up Gohan! We still have a chance to win this!" I said. "It's not over yet!"

"Heh! Trying to get the kid's hopes up huh? What a fool!" jeered Nappa. "Don't you get it yet? You're all finished! Done for! And there's no one left to save you!

But Nappa would soon learn that he was wrong. For right then and there, another person touched down on the ground. The moment me, Krillin, and Gohan saw who it was, our eyes brightened while Nappa turned around and his face turned into a confused look and Vegeta who smiled. The person that arrived was none other than Goku fully revived by the dragonballs.

"D-daddy!" cried Gohan.

"Goku...you're finally here!" said Krillin his face relaxed with relief.

"It's about time," I muttered to myself also feeling relieved.

"Well, well," said Vegeta. "I was beginning to think that you would never show up. Did you come all this way to say hello? Or did you come here to make nonsensical jokes like you defeating us or something?"

Goku said nothing ignoring Vegeta having a neutral expression on his face. He simply walked over to where Piccolo's body was and touched his neck with his fingers checking his pulse. Obviously enough, Piccolo was dead so there was no pulse.

"I'm sorry Dad," said Gohan tearfully. "Piccolo died saving me."

Goku straightened up and looked around surveying the battlefield until his eyes fell on the other bodies that lay. First Tien and then Yamcha. As soon as he saw their bodies, his face turned into an angry snarl. Nappa laughed feigned being sorry for him.

"Oh. Were those your friends? Yeah sorry about that. They all decided to fight me and then they met same fate," he bragged. "They all died by my hand. Well... except for the little one. He decided to blow himself up. Oh. And throughout the time they were fighting me, they were all waiting for you to show up Kakarot. But I guess you were too late. They were all weaklings just like you! Weak, pathetic, and not worth my time!"

He then laughed mockingly at Goku proud of all the dirty work he bragged about. Goku however glared daggers at Nappa seething in anger. For a minute, I thought that Goku was about to blow his top and become a super saiyan, but it was a little too early for that. Goku then started walking slowly and calmly towards Nappa. Nappa immediately took his stance and prepared to fight once again.

"What? You wanna die already? Fine by me! He's a greeting present for your return to earth fool!" said Nappa as he immediately punched Goku, but in a blink of an eye Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of me and Gohan. Nappa didn't know where Goku was until he saw him with me and Gohan. The only two people that were able to see how fast Goku was, was me and Vegeta.

"He's fast!" thought Vegeta.

"Hey there Gohan," said Goku as he helped his son to his feet. "Sorry that I came a little late."

Gohan smiled with relief in response. Then Goku turned to me.

"Hey. I know you. You're that guy who helped me and Piccolo before right? It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," I said. "It's great to see you again too Goku."

"Anyway mind giving me a hand with Krillin?"

"Sure."

The three of us then walked over to Krillin. Nappa looked at us his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide. He was practically being ignored and he didn't like it.

"Hey! What the helll?! Don't you ignore me!" he yelled.

"Hey Krillin. You doing OK?" asked Goku.

"I've been better," said Krillin. "but I'm fantastic."

"Here you go," said Goku holding out a bean. "A senzu bean from Korin. Oh. And I got one from you too."

He then gave me a senzu bean too.

"Are you sure about this Goku?" asked Krillin. "I mean shouldn't you use this instead of me? I mean you're probably gonna need it if you're gonna fight those two monsters."

"I appreciate it Krillin, but don't worry. I had one on my way here. Besides, I need your strength and that's the truth," said Goku as he took the bean and broke it half putting one in Krillin's mouth and one in Gohan's mouth. He turned to me and nodded.

Me, Gohan, and Krillin ate our beans and our strength and our stamina were immediately restored.

"Wow. All of you have gotten so much stronger the last time I saw you," said Goku. "That's impressive."

"Not really," said Krillin. "I was doing fine until the fighting. We even trained under Kami and that wasn't even enough."

"Yeah... Mr. Piccolo even trained me, but...I fell short too," said Gohan sadly. "And with Piccolo gone, we can't wish anyone back or use the dragonballs."

"Come on guys, we're still in this," I said. "You got me and Goku and with the two of us, we're gonna turn the tide of this battle."

Krillin's face brightened a little. "Yes. You're right! With you with Goku's increased strength and us back to full strength, there's no way we can lose!"

"That may be so, but I think you and Gohan should stay back Krillin," said Goku. "Leave this to me and our friend."

"What?! Goku?! Come on! You can't be serious!" said Krillin. "There's no way we can win! The only choice we have is that we stick together! Do you have any idea how strong that guy is?!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Krillin," I said. "I'd say Goku's right. Leave this one to us. From here on in, things are gonna get a little crazy. You two would only get in the way. So get back as much as you can and leave this to me and Goku. No getting any sneak attacks. I mean it. Besides, I'd say that we got this now that Goku's here

Goku looked at Nappa and Vegeta and then growled in anger. His aura began to flare up in white swirls that could be felt by anyone including Krillin and Gohan who both were awed and slightly frightened by Goku's sudden change of demeanor and power. I even took a couple steps back. As Goku flared up his ki, small rocks and pebbles began to raise from the ground as it also began to tremble and shake as he bellowed loudly. Nappa seeing this had his eyes wide and their mouth hung open with shock and Vegeta once again turned on his scouter and read Goku's power level. Then his face turned to one of shock as well.

"No...impossible... seven..? eight...? no...wait..."

Then Goku relaxed and the rocks fell back down to the ground and the ground itself stopped trembling. There was a long awkward pause. Then Nappa finally broke the silence.

"V-vegeta... what did the scouter say about his power level?" he asked.

Vegeta took off the scouter and said one of my favorite lines in all of DBZ. "It's... over NINE THOUSAND!" He then crushed his scouter into pieces in frustration.

"What?! Nine thousand?! You gotta be kidding me!" yelled Nappa his eyes practically popping out of his sockets. "There's no way that can be right! That piece of junk's made some kind of mistake!"

Then Goku turned around and walked calmly towards the two saiyans with me following.

"Daddy wait!" called Gohan worried about his father's safety. He was about to go try and stop him, but Krillin stopped him.

"No Gohan. Let them go. Trust me," he said. "I don't wanna leave either, but Goku's and those other guys are on a whole different level than us. Those guys could even use us to blackmail Goku if they wanted to. Just do as your dad says and let's go."

Gohan at first still was worried about Goku, but then reluctantly agreed. The two of them took off into the air and then flew away out of the way.

"Well it's about time!" snapped Nappa who was clearly still mad about being ignored. "Now we can finally get back to the fighting! I don't care about your power! I'm still gonna crush the both of you!"

"I don't know Nappa," I said. "You sure don't wanna take a break after all the beating you took? You're looking pretty tired right about now. Besides if I was you, I would turn tail and run now while you can. You have no idea what Goku's capable of nor I."

Nappa growled at me in anger. "Don't you mock me! I'm more than enough to take care of you and Kaka- Gah!"

Suddenly, Nappa hunched over and clutched his stomach in pain.

"What... what the hell...I'm...I'm hurt...?" he groaned.

Vegeta seeing Nappa in this state like this tsked in annoyance and agitation.

"Nappa's having trouble. How pathetic."

He turned his attention towards Goku and then flew towards him landing a few feet in front of him. "Nappa! Hurry up and take out that boy while I deal with Kakarot!"

Nappa was still clutching his stomach in pain, but he straightened up and took his stance.

"He must still be reeling because of the attacks I just inflicted on him," I thought. "Now that he's weak enough, I can take advantage and take him out. Normally Vegeta would have killed Nappa due to his weakness and inability to fight, but now that things are changing I have to make sure I take out Nappa and fix the timeline."

"Hey Goku!" I called. "I'll take care of Nappa over here! You focus on Vegeta!"

"Right!" Goku replied as he and Vegeta took their fighting stances and prepared to fight in their iconic battle.

Then I noticed something. As Vegeta took his stance, I saw that he too had a dark aura with his eyes glowing red. The two of them stared each other down and then began to fight.

"Looks like Vegeta's been corrupted too," I thought. "I wish I could help Goku right now, but I have to take out Nappa first. As soon as I take care of him, I'll go help Goku. Until then..."

"All right baldy! I hope you're ready to fight because I'm gonna take you out!" I said.

Nappa growled and then came at me in a running charge. "You don't scare me! Nobody but nobody intimidates the mighty Nappa! Prepare to die!"

* * *

 _Oh man! I loved doing the 9000 scene! Anyhoo If you liked what you read or if you want to give a review or a pointer, feel free to follow me. Until then..._

 _Dragoman out!_


	8. Chapter 8 The Saiyan Saga Part 7

Nappa lunged at me in a running charge, but at the last moment I quickly dodged using rapid movement making myself appear behind Nappa and giving him a sharp kick to his back. Nappa staggered stumbling forward a little then he turned around and attacked with a barrage of punches. He was moving so slow to me that I dodged them with ease. Then I attacked by giving Nappa a blow right to his face making him cry in pain holding his cheek.

"What... what the hell is this?!" Nappa roared. "I'm an elite warrior! How am I... getting beaten by an unknown thing like you?! You weren't this strong before!"

"Yeah. There's this new thing Nappa," I said. "All earthings and people like you do this all the time. It's called holding back."

"What?!"

"You heard me. And before you say I'm bluffing, I'm not."

"You... you were holding back this whole time? Just what the hell are you?"

"Just someone who's fighting for the sake of the world. Cliché I know. Now I think it's time I put an end to this once and for all so say your prayers Nappa. For it's time for you to die."

I flared up my ki and put my hands forwards and unleashed all of my power in a giant ki blast. This was the last thing Nappa saw as he was swallowed up by the attack disintegrating into nothingness.

"Whew. Well that's done," I thought. "Now to help out Goku."

I looked up the see Goku and Vegeta clashing against each other squaring off in their climatic battle.

"Looks like they're already going at it," I thought. "Now that Nappa's been defeated, things are now going as they should be. Now it's time to back up Goku."

I took off into the air enter the fray of their battle.

"Nappa lost? Stupid fool," fumed Vegeta to himself upon seeing me. "Oh well. At least now I have two opponents to play with. Plus it saves me the trouble of having to track him down later. In fact... Kakarot. Boy. I have a proposition for you two.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked.

"What do you say about the three of us teaming up to conquer this planet?" asked Vegeta.

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it. We would rule all the other planets and you two could have anything your hearts desired," continued Vegeta. "Besides with Nappa gone, I could use some good men. So what do you say you two?"

"No thanks," said Goku. "I already could have anything I could ever want right here on earth. So I say no thanks. Besides considering how you don't seem to care about your partner, the job security is sorely lacking."

"That goes for me too," I said. "I'm already employed to someone so I pretty much have no need for it."

Vegeta scowled but it was quickly replaced with an evil smile. "Very well then. You two had your chance. Now you'll both die. I will say that you two should be honored. A couple of low class fighters get to fight with an elite warrior like me."

"Thanks for the honor, but you should know that even low class people like us can exceed an elite with enough hard work and training," said Goku with a smirk on his face.

Vegeta chuckled smugly. "That's quite the joke Kakarot, but there are some things that hard work and training alone won't overcome. Allow me to show the two of you. In fact, why don't the both of you come at me at once?"

He took his stance as did me and Goku. Then Goku and I dashed towards him attacking from both sides with hard punches and blows. Vegeta blocked each and every strike with ease and the with a shout released a force from his hands sending me and Goku back. Vegeta then dashed from one boulder to the next using his rapid movement. Goku followed in hot pursuit not wanting him to get away, but then Vegeta dashed back towards Goku and before he had a chance to react, he punched Goku smack on his face. Goku was knocked back towards a boulder, but he regained his composure and landed on top of the boulder before he hit it.

Thinking that he was open, I leaped towards Vegeta hoping to catch him by surprise, but Vegeta expecting the attack turned towards me and fired multiple ki blasts at me. I dodged and weaved the attacks and attacks Vegeta again with a hard kick. Vegeta parried the kick with ease and then punched me right in the face sending me hurling to the ground, but not before landing on my feet. I wiped my mouth that now had a little bit of blood.

"Damn it that hurt," you muttered.

Goku then attacked Vegeta again with a flurry of punches and blows and Vegeta once more blocked them again. Then he attacked Goku back attacking him with a flurry of punches and then finished with a powerful kick right in his gut. Goku reeled back in pain holding his stomach. Vegeta then took advantage by putting his hands together in a double axe handle and slammed Goku hard on his head. Goku plummeted towards the ground, but luckily he landed on his feet safely. Then Goku took a readying stance and began power up his ki taking a white hue. Soon after, his ki changed color making it as well as Goku a crimson red color.

"KAIO-KEN!"

Goku launched himself from the ground and gave Vegeta a devastating punch right on his cheek. He then proceeded punching his cheek again and again and again using only his left hand before finishing the barrage with a powerful right handed punch sending Vegeta flying. I couldn't help but be amazed. So amazed that my inner Dragonball fan geek side was starting to take over.

"Holy crap this is so awesome!" I thought to myself my eyes sparkling with excitement. "Forget watching this on TV! This is way better!"

As Vegeta sailed from Goku's punch, Goku dashed right after him cloaked in his Kaio-ken aura ready to attack him again, but then Vegeta having to have regained his senses after the assault from before vanished. Then he reappeared on Goku's right and gave him a kick right smack on his chin causing Goku to recoil. Then he fired a blast of ki right at Goku when he saw that his guard was down narrowly grazing him. He wasn't hurt, but the top half of his gi was now torn.

"Huh. Looks like I missed," muttered Vegeta. "He's a nimble bastard I'll give him that."

"Goku! Are you OK?" I called as he touched down to the ground.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," said Goku. "Although... I hate to say it, but he's good. Even better than I expected."

"I'm disappointed you two," said Vegeta. "I was hoping that I'd get more of a challenge considering that I'm outnumbered."

"Don't you worry. You'll get one!" called out Goku. "That's a promise!"

Then he turned towards me.

"Hey. Listen. I've got something that'll catch him off guard. Once I do, I need you to follow my lead OK?"

At first I was a little puzzled, but then I suddenly remembered what the something Goku had to do to take on Vegeta and knew what he wanted me to do. I then answered Goku with a nod.

"No problem. You got it Goku."

Goku nodded and then tore the top half off his gi off making him shirtless.

"What's the matter you two? Running out of breath after we only just started?" asked Vegeta.

His voice was filled with confidence, but Goku closed his eyes and concentrated and I took my stance ready to jump in. Then Goku's body began to bulk up slightly and was also was emitting some steam like he was some kind of kettle. Me and Vegeta could the power rising from Goku and the two of us were shocked. The force of his ki was so intimidating and so strong that the wind whipped around the area making seem like we were in a typhoon.

"All right then! Body don't fail me now!" said Goku as he prepared to fight once again. "KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!"

Goku's body once more became inflamed in red and white as he charged at Vegeta in a speed that I could barely keep track of. Before Vegeta could react, Goku slammed him hard with a powerful punch to his jaw making blood fly and sending him flying again. Then Goku dashed forward and double kicked Vegeta into the air hard sending Vegeta upwards. Vegeta regained himself in the air and tried to attack Goku, but then Goku suddenly changed direction going around Vegeta. Vegeta fired a ki blast attempting to hit him, but then Goku reappeared connecting Vegeta's face again in a powerful downwards hook kick making him head right for me.

"Now's my chance!" I thought as I dashed right for Vegeta.

I jumped up and just when Vegeta was right in front of me, I slammed in with a punch right on his back making him cry in pain then used a double axe handle with my hands and sent him hurling toward the ground right into a mountain. Vegeta crashed right through the mountain with a mighty crash. The attack we just did had definitely had done a lot of damage, but it wasn't enough to beat Vegeta. With a giant roar of rage, Vegeta exploded out of the mountain using the sheer force of ki making now nothing but a pile of rubble. Goku and I not letting up in our attack came straight at him. Vegeta tried to attack Goku, but Goku once more got around Vegeta and kicked him on his back forcing him forward. Vegeta rebounded and using his left hand attacked with a ki blast, but I quickly came forward and gave him a hard punch right smack in his gut causing Vegeta's eyes to bulge out a little.

Clutching his stomach in pain, Vegeta took a couple steps back recoiling in pain. He coughed violently as his mouth drooled out a mixture of his own spit and his blood. Seeing his blood on the ground, Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. He slowly wiped his mouth to find that his glove was stained with blood. His own blood.

"No... this shouldn't be happening!" he growled glaring daggers right at me and Goku. "I'm an elite warrior! How am I getting beaten by these two?!"

Vegeta then looked even more angrier than before. His teeth were barred, his eyes were red, and veins were popping out of his head. He looked so mad, he looked like he was about to explode. To make things worse, the aura signaling that he was possessed by the evil energy began to show in response to his rage.

"That's it! Everyone dies! Do you two hear me!? I will not stand for this nor will I be humiliated by a couple of low class wretches! You two will pay for what you did to me!"

Vegeta ki then erupted with a bright purple light and he shot up high into the air. Then he curled his fingers and placed both his hands together so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other. He was preparing to unleash one of his most iconic and signature moves. The Galic Gun.

"Try and dodge this one you fools," yelled Vegeta. "But know that if you do, everyone on this planet will die! Your planet will be blown up into a million pieces and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"What!?"

Me and Goku's eyes widened in terror as Vegeta's ki grew stronger and stronger. He was deathly serious.

"Oh damn it! We have to do something!" I yelled.

"Damn it!" yelled Goku. "I'm worn out, but I still have to stop him! If I don't the earth is done for!" He turned towards me. "Hey you! Get out of the way! Now!"

"But Goku...!"

"No buts! Go! I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire! Now move!"

Seeing as Goku wasn't going to back and this was another key event in the timeline, I did what Goku asked and flew out of the way. Goku then fired up his ki again and prepared for his counterattack against Vegeta's Galic Gun.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES THREEE!"

He body flared as he used his Kaio-Ken and then started preparing his own attack.

"KA...! ME...!"

The ground rumbled and shook and the two saiyans powered up to the limit. Rocks and rubble flew and crumbled and the winds howled and screamed.

"This is the end Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta as he prepared to fire. "Prepare yourself and this planet to face oblivion! GALIC GUN...!"

"HA..!. ME...!"

"Oh crap! This is about to get real!" I said as I tried to keep my footing with the shaking. "I don't know if I should be awestruck for seeing this with my own eyes or freaked out because there's a slight chance I might die. Either way... this is gonna get crazy!"

Goku and Vegeta continued to charge up their ultimate attacks until finally they both unleashed them at once.

"FIRRRRRRRRRREEEEE!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Both Ki blasts were launch right at the two saiyans, Goku's being blue for his Kamehameha and Vegeta's violet for his Galic Gun. The two attacks eventually collided into each other releasing an incredible force that almost blew even me away. More rocks crumbled, the wind howled more, and even fissures were starting to appear from the shock wave of the collision. It was as if the earth itself was coming apart from this fight.

"What?! It can't be!" yelled Veegta as he struggled trying to push back Goku's Kamehameha. "His attack is exactly the same as my Galic Gun!"

The two attacks continued to push against each other both of them threatening to overpower the other. It seemed that Goku and Vegeta were evenly matched, but Goku soon changed that.

"KAIO... KEN... TIMES FOUR!"

In that moment thanks to Goku's Kaio-ken, his strength quadripled and with a giant burst from his Kamekameha it grew in size as it started to overpower Vegeta's Galic Gun pushing it back.

"No! Nooo!" screamed Vegeta as he desperately tried to fight back against the overwhelming power, but it was no use. Goku's Kamehameha soon canceled out Vegeta's Galic Gun completely and with a final scream, he was swallowed up by Goku's Kamehameha and was blasted straight into the wild blue yonder eventually disappearing from sight.

Goku stood there breathing heavily battered and completely exhausted. I immediately rushed to his side to check on him.

"Goku! Are you OK?"

"Well...to be perfectly honest... I could be better," grunted Goku as his muscles twitched in pain. "I'm...alive at least..."

"Don't push yourself too hard," I said. "After all your pushed your body to the limit with the way you used your Kaio-ken like that."

"Yeah... you're right... but... I can't really... afford to rest right now... after all... it's not over yet."

"Yeah... I know," I said looking up in the sky. "Vegeta may have been blown back by your attack, but there's no way that was able to kill him. Damn it..."

"I guess... we better prepare for the worst," said Goku straightening up. "One things for sure, I'll bet he's pretty mad now. If not more."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta was still stuck in Goku's Kamehameha high above our two heroes in the sky. He had a little trouble, but eventually with great effort he broke free from it. The Kamehameha kept on going until it disappeared into the distance. Vegeta was now completely battered from the attack. One of his shoulder guards was completely gone and the blue jumpsuit was tattered with a couple of holes here and there. As he watched the Kamehameha fly out of sight, he seethed in anger. Then he let out a scream that echoed throughout the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH! Why?!" he yelled. "Why?! Why are those two beating me?! I"m the prince of all Saiyans dammit! The mightiest in the entire universe!"

Then suddenly Vegeta had an idea. An idea that would definitely help him turn the fight into his favor. The mere thought of his idea quickly changed his angry snarl into a twisted evil smile.

"That's it. As much as I hate to use it, I have no other choice," he said. "I'll turn into a great ape and utterly crush Kakarot and that brat of a boy! All I need to do is to use the light of the earth's moon and I'll be able to transform. I just wish that I wasn't forced to use it under these circumstances and all because I have to defeat two measly little ants like them!"

Vegeta then looked around for the moon. He searched throughout the sky, but the moon was nowhere to be seen. He even flew around to try and see it, but he still couldn't find or see the earth's moon.

"Damn it! Where the hell is it?" he growled. "It's not here! But how?! It's supposed to be a full moon tonight, it's not like you can hide it anywhere! Which can only mean one thing. Kakarot and that boy must have planned ahead of time and must have destroyed it!"

Veegta was once frustrated, but the frustration quickly dissipated.

"No matter! They have only delayed the inevitable! It's not like we saiyans saw this problem coming!" he sneered. "It may use up my power a little, but I can't wait to see the look of panic and terror on their faces!"

Then Vegeta few away heading back towards the battlefield laughing triumphantly for his soon to be victory.

* * *

Goku and I waited with baited breath for Vegeta to come back preparing for his next attack. Soon enough, we could see Vegeta in sight.

"There he is!" I said.

"I know! Get ready!" said Goku putting his guard up.

Eventually Vegeta touched down to the ground in front of us wearing a confident smile on his face.

"Very clever you two," he said. "I'll admit destroying the moon was smart ploy on your part, but do you really think that it'll stop me?"

"The moon?" Goku puzzled. "What do you mean? What about the moon?"

"Don't play innocent with me! Surely you know that when the light of the moon is reflected off the sun it emits bruits waves, when saiyans like you and me look at the full moon, we transform. However there are times when there is no moon, so a select few of saiyans have mastered a technique to create artificial moons and I just so happen to be one of these few!"

A ball of light began to glow and form on Vegeta's right hand as he smiled more sadistically than ever before. I immediately knew what he was up to and that made my heart jump.

"Here's how it works," explained Vegeta. "We channel the energy within ourselves and then combine it with the planet's atmosphere and then you get an synthetic moon with the bruits waves! Once I throw this into the sky, your fates are sealed!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I shouted as I dashed towards Vegeta trying to stop him from throwing the ball of light, but I had dashed toward him all too late.

"Too late!" shouted Vegeta as he threw the ball straight into the air.

"Oh no!"

"Damn it!"

All me and Goku could do was watch as the ball of light flew high into the air.

"This is the end you fools!" shouted Vegeta maliciously smirking. "Prepare to witness the ultimate power of a saiyan! The Destroyer of every planet it comes across! The Giant Ape!"

He turned towards the ball of light with his hand still raised and clenched it into a fist. "Now burst open and mix!"

The ball of light suddenly burst into an even brighter light making me and Goku shield our eyes from the brightness. When the light dimmed down, Goku and I saw that the ball of light had now become even bigger and looked just like earth's moon.

"What the...!? What is that thing?!" cried Goku in confusion.

"Bad news!" I yelled. "That's what! Quick We gotta..."

As I turned towards Vegeta my eyes widened in horror. Vegeta body was now pulsing as if he himself was like a heart. His eyes were rolled up to the back of his head making him look white and his canine teeth had become longer and sharper. He then started to change. His body increased in size with every pulse of his body making him quickly become several feet taller than me and Goku. His mouth then bulged out turning into a snout like a wolf or a monkeys and the rest of his teeth sharpened too. His eyes quickly changed from pure white to crimson red eyes. His ears became long and pointed like the devil himself. His skin turned dark and began to sprout brown fur expect for his face which turned light tan. Vegeta's ragged breathing also became deeper and savage as he let out a giant roar that made the area tremble. His muscles bulged stretching his outfit to the limit. It was a miracle that it didn't tear apart thanks to how durable it was.

Vegeta his transformation now complete, let out another ferocious and terrifying roar. I must admit out of all the scary times I had been through in my life and out of all the freakiest things I've seen, this one by far was the scariest. This was probably one of those times when I wish that this was on TV rather than real. Unfortunately this was real whether I liked it or not. Goku and I stared up at the newly transformed Vegeta frozen in fear and shock.

"No... No way!" murmured Goku. "He's... turned into a giant ape! How are we supposed to fight that!?"

"Holy... crapbaskets...!" I said my mouth slacked open in shock and fear. "We're so screwed!"

Vegeta now in his giant ape form looked down at us and laughed his eyes gleaming like a wild beast. As he stared down at us, the same evil purple ki that was showing before came back and his red eyes flashed giving him a more frightening and intimidating appearance. As if he wasn't scary enough. Now I was really scared if not terrified.

"Now... this is the end for you Kakarot!" he roared in a deep voice. "The end of you and your little friend! When I'm done with the two of you, you'll both be begging for me to put you out of your miseries! Prepare yourselves for oblivion!"

* * *

 _All right! Sorry if it's been so long since I last uploaded, but I managed to get this one done!_

 _Will Goku and Cayden be able to stop Vegeta in his Great Ape form? Or Vegeta will crush them until they're nothing, but a stain on his shoes?_

 _Find out in the next chapter! No monkeying around on that! **(rim shot)**_

 _OK. That was bad. I know. Anyway...  
_

 _Dragoman out!_


	9. Chapter 9 The Saiyan Saga Part 8

_Finally! I managed to get around to making this chapter!  
_

 _Hope you guys enjoy and happy reading!  
_

* * *

Vegeta in his giant Great Ape form then went on the attack swinging his enormous hill-sized fist straight down at us. Goku and I leaped up and dodged the blow just in time, only for Vegeta to completely destroy the cliff were both standing on. Vegeta then pounced raising his foot in an attempt to crush Goku. He then jumped out of the way just before he was crushed. Vegeta turning his attention towards me swung a hard punch. I jumped out of the way and Vegeta once more reduced the cliff to a pile of rubble.

Goku and I seeing that Vegeta had gained the advantage over us had no choice but to retreat to try and come up with a plan. Vegeta chuckled as he watched us and then with giant thundering steps followed in pursuit.

"You can run, but you can't hide," he said as he looked around trying to find us.

Goku and I each hid behind a different cliff as Vegeta grew closer and closer. Vegeta then attacked finding Goku first and then swung is tail forcing me out of hiding as well. The two of us kept dodging and dodging all of Vegeta's attacks, but we couldn't keep this up forever. Especially in Goku's case due to him still reeling from using the Kaio-ken. If we didn't do something about this soon, Goku and I would surely die.

"Man! This guy's fast for a guy his size!" said Goku. "But... for some reason his form seems familiar to me."

As me and him both landed on the ground, Vegeta turned around and laughed at us. "I wouldn't have been surprised if it seemed familiar to you Kakarot. If you had known about the power you had possessed, you would have never let them cut off your tail! Saiyans in this form can have powers up to ten times their strength! But now let me show you a true saiyan's power!"

He then swung another fist attack at us again forcing me and Goku to dodge again. Then as we landed back on the ground, Goku's eyes went wide in shock as if he had some sort of revelation.

"Goku! What's the matter?" I called.

"Now I get it..." murumured Goku. "I finally understand what Grandpa Gohan was meant."

"What do you mean?"

"The giant monster that he warned me about when I was little... It was me!" said Goku looking at his hands and balling them into fists. "The one who destroyed the stadium in the World Tournament and... and I'm the one... who crushed my Grandpa!"

I then remembered. Back in the Dragonball Arc when Goku was a little boy, he did transform into his Great Ape form a couple of times. Not only that, but because of his lack of control of himself in that form Grandpa Gohan was crushed to death because of it. Up till now, Goku had no clue about it and right now he was probably as shocked as can be.

Meanwhile Vegeta was slowly walking up to us taking his sweet time like a cat with it's prey. I had to get Goku to snap out of it before Vegeta crushed him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" he continued. "I'm so sorry Grandpa. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"Goku snap out of it!" I yelled. "Look! I know this comes as a shock to you and I appreciate that you're shocked, but now's not the time for this! If you really want to apologize to Grandpa Gohan, then focus on beating this guy first! Focus on beating him so that we can save Earth!"

Goku looked at me, then he came back to his senses giving me a determined look. "You're right! Thanks! I needed that!"

Then a roar from Vegeta made us turn towards him to see that he had jumped above us and was bringing his foot down to stomp on us.

"Oh crap! Move it!" I yelled.

We both split up into two different directions. Then suddenly before I had a chance to react, Vegeta was immediately upon me and slammed me with his enormous fist. I screamed as I was sent flying to a cliff. The impact was so strong, that I felt my bones creak and indent of the hole.

"OK. That one hurt," I groaned as I spit out some blood on my lip.

"Oh no! Are you OK?!" Goku yelled as he rushed to try and help me.

Vegeta then turned his attack towards Goku by throwing a punch, Goku managed to get out of the way but Vegeta using his superior speed kicked him sending him flying and tumbling to the ground. Goku winced in pain and lied there in agony still not fully recovered from using the Kaio-Ken. Vegeta seeing an opportunity went on the attack once again by lunging straight at Goku.

"Crap! KAIO_KEN!"

Goku having no other choice activated his Kaio-ken to dodge Vegeta's lunge, only to be smacked away like a fly by Vegeta's tail. Goku was sent flying back-flipping until he regained his composure while floating in the air. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the dust out of them while Vegeta laughed mocking him.

"Did you really think that you could out-maneuver me?! Please! You can do better than that!"

"Oh yeah!? Then how about this you stinkin ape!" I yelled as I flew straight at Vegeta. I didn't know how effective this would be, but I had to at least try. I flared my ki and I unleashed a barrage of ki blasts right at Vegeta causing them explode upon impact. This was somewhat effective causing Vegeta to stagger a little. I didn't let up by firing another barrage. This time Vegeta defend by crossing his giant arms blocking the assault. A giant cloud of smoke covered the area. I couldn't even see where Vegeta was.

Suddenly Vegeta leaped out from the smoke and came straight at me.

"You brat! I'm gonna make you pay for that!"

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan and Krillin who were flying away from the battlefield were now heading back towards the battle. They were at first were going to Master Roshi's, but after sensing Vegeta's Ki when he transformed into a giant ape Gohan didn't want to abandon his father. So he along with Krillin were flying back as fast as they could.

"Hang on Dad! We're coming as fast as we can!" thought Gohan.

Krillin took a look at the determined look on Gohan's face and he couldn't help, but smile.

"He really is Goku's son," he thought. "He's becoming more and like him by the minute."

As they arrived back at the battlefield, both of their eyes widened in shock. Goku and the boy were flying around Vegeta who was now a giant ape trying to hit him. Vegeta swatted around throwing his fists trying to knock them down. It was like watching someone trying to smack a pair of flies.

Then Vegeta succeeded in hitting the boy by smacking him with the back of his hand. The boy plummeted to the ground skidding on it and the crumpled into a heap. Goku tried to fight back in retaliation, but Vegeta smack him away too sending him straight into canyon making yell in pain. Vegeta laughed enjoying the two of us in pain.

"What's the matter Kakarot?! Can't you and your friend manage any attack?" he scoffed. "Don't you think it's about time the two of you gave up? You're both

finished!"

Krillin could see the two of them needed help as did Gohan. They glanced at each other.

"Let's go Gohan! Are you ready?"

"Yes!" said Gohan as he gave a nod.

Then the two of them flew into the battle joining the fray.

* * *

I had to admit out of all the times I felt hurt, this was the worst. My entire body felt battered and bruised and slightly bloody. Goku had it even worse than me. His body was still wracked with pain from the recent Kaio-ken not to mention from Vegeta's recent hit on him.

"D-damn it..." he grunted as he struggled to his feet. "What can we do?! He's fast for someone as big as he is! Even if we do hit him, he shrugs it off like it's nothing! Even if I tried a five times Kaio-ken it still wouldn't be enough! There has to be something!"

"Are you not gonna try and attack me? Fine then!" said Vegeta who was growing tired of waiting. "If neither you or the boy will attack, then I will!"

With a roar he lunged straight for Goku with the intent to kill. I struggled to my feet seeing Vegeta attack Goku, then dashed toward Goku hoping to get him out of there in time before Vegeta had a chance. Goku looked up in time to see that Vegeta was right on top of him.

Then suddenly someone flew right in between Goku and in front of Vegeta's face. Upon seeing who it was, my eyes widened in surprise as did Goku. The person turned to the last person we expected. Krillin.

"Goku! Stranger! Look away now!" he screamed.

Goku and I did as we were told. Krillin then placed his hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward his eyes and then used one of the techniques he learned from Tien.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Krillin then fired a bright light emanating from his body. Vegeta happened to look straight at the bright resulting in him becoming blinded. He roared in agony as he clutched his eyes.

"Dammit all! My eyes! My eyes!"

"Now everyone! Let's go!" called Krillin. "I'll get Goku!"

Krillin looped Goku's arm around his shoulders and he along with me and Gohan moved away from Vegeta who was still having a fit from being blinded. We hid behind a bunch of rocks several feet away from where Vegeta was standing.

"Krillin! Gohan! I don't what the heck you guys are doing here, but thanks for the save anyway!" said Goku. "You guys saved my butt!"

"Anytime Goku," said Krillin.

"Are you OK Daddy?" asked Gohan worriedly. "You look hurt."

"To be honest son, I've been better," said Goku. "I feel like I've been hit with a truck repeatedly."

"So what the heck is going on here? Is that giant ape Vegeta?" asked Krillin.

"It is," I said. "And unless we come up with a way to do something about that, Vegeta's gonna stomp us flat into pancakes."

"But what can we do? There's no way we can beat him now," said Gohan.

"I was hoping to take him down with the Spirit Bomb," said Goku. "However I'm not even sure that'll be enough. He's powerful as he is fast. But maybe if I gather just enough energy..."

I wracked my brains out trying to come up with an idea. I thought back to when Goku and Vegeta fought in the first timeline. Vegeta became a great ape and even with Goku using the Spirit Bomb it wasn't enough. Then Yajirobe cut off Vegeta's tail returning him to normal and then Gohan became a giant ape by looking up at the moon Vegeta made and then Vegeta was crushed to death and he still survived.

Since we couldn't defeat him in the original way due to the timeline being all screwy, I had to come up with a plan. Then I remembered something I had forgetten. There was one major weakness that Vegeta had.

"I think I have an idea," I said. "First and more most, Goku even if you used the Spirit Bomb now it still wouldn't be enough to take down Vegeta. Well at least not with him being a giant ape. First and foremost, we have to take down Vegeta's weakness and I think Krillin knows what I'm talking about."

"That's right! If we cut Vegeta's tail, then he'll return to normal!" said Krillin.

"Exactly!" I said. "Here's what we'll do. First, we'll focus on the tail. Gohan and I will distract Vegeta wearing him down and then at the right moment, Krillin will use his Destructo Disk to cut off his tail. Then after he returns to normal, Goku will focus on getting the Spirit Bomb ready and then will use that to finish Vegeta off."

"Sounds like a plan," said Krillin. "But Gohan are you gonna be up for this?"

"Yeah," said Gohan. "I wanna help and I'll do whatever I can to protect my Dad and save the world."

Goku smiled with pride as he patted his son on the head. "That's good son. You've really gotten braver since I've seen you. You've made me proud."

Gohan smiled back at his father feeling proud of himself too.

"All right then," I said. "Let's do this. Vegeta's probably regained his vision by now and his probably looking for us. Let's go through the plan before he starts blowing up the place."

* * *

Vegeta had finally regained his vision and searched everywhere, but he couldn't find his two opponents.

"Damn it! Where the hell did they go?!" he roared growing angrier by the second. "You two can run all you want, but I will find you! Do you hear me?!"

Me, Gohan, Krillin came flying at Vegeta while Goku stayed out of sight hiding. When Vegeta saw us he growled with venom in his voice.

"So there you are! And you brought the brat with you as well! Where's Kakarot?"

"What's the matter? Are the three of us not good enough for you?" I said in a mocking tone. "Or are you too scared to take us on you dirty ape?"

"Real cute, but I don't have time for these games," said Vegeta. "Tell me where Kakarot is or else I'll crush all three of you in an instant!"

"Why don't you come over here and make us?!" called Gohan bravely. "We're not scared of you!"

"Fine then! Guess crushing is it then!" roared Vegeta as he lunged straight at us.

"Everyone scatter!" yelled Krillin as we took off flying in different directions.

We flew around Vegeta each of us either landing a blow or firing a ki blast at him while Vegeta tried to swat us all down. Goku stayed in hiding trying to get as much rest as he could. Every time Vegeta tried to hit one of us, he would either miss or be on the receiving end of a small attack. This made him more and more angry.

"Damn it! I had enough of this!"

He then took a deep breath and unleashed a massive mouth blast straight at us. The three of us narrowly dodged the attack just in time, but the force of it blew me and the others completely away. The blast also caused a giant explosion that rocked the area. To make things even more worse, it was dangerously close towards the direction of where Goku was.

"Oh crap! Goku!"

I instinctively looked to try and see if Goku was OK, but that would be a big mistake. For right when I happened to look, Vegeta reached up and swatted me out of the sky making me fall to the ground in pain. Vegeta immediately leaped up attempting to stomp on me, but I managed to roll out of the way just in time before he crushed me. Gohan and Krillin fired some ki blasts. They connected, but all it did was make Vegeta even more angry and annoyed.

"I'm growing tired of this!" he growled. "Why can't you puny insects just die?!"

"Then how about we end this right now!?" I yelled as I bounced of a rock and then with all my power fired a barrage of attacks right at Vegeta's face hitting him smack in one of his eyes causing the beast yell loudly in pain.

"Krillin! DO IT NOW!" I yelled. "HURRY!"

Krillin then raised his hand and took aim, flared up his ki and a disc appeared above his hand.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!"

Then he threw it with all of his strength and might. The disc whizzed through the air and struck quick and true slicing off Vegeta's tail completely.

"All right!" cheered Krillin.

"Nice shot Krillin!" I cried happily.

Vegeta was frozen upon having his tail cut off either from shock or from pain. "You... you fools! What have you done!? M-my tail...!"

Then Vegeta began undergoing another change. His body slowly began shrinking. His brown fur slowly disappeared and turned back into his normal pale skin. His muzzle slowly shrank back into a human mouth and his red eyes returned to white with pupils in addition. Soon enough Vegeta had returned to his normal that didn't mean that he wasn't finished with us just yet.

"You damned bastards!" he said his voice now normal as well. "You're done! You all have disgraced me for the last time!"

Vegeta then crossed his arms while crouching and flared up his ki. Gohan and Krillin shrunk back a bit in fear, but I didn't back down. Vegeta still have a lot of fight left in him, but he was pretty weak at this point. However I was feeling a little short of steam myself. It could go at either way at this point. Whatever happened at this point had to be done. This fight had to be finished.

"Come on Vegeta! Let's put an end to this right now!" I yelled as I dashed straight towards him.

I then gave Veegta a powerful kick to his face forcing him back. Vegeta then dashed at me back and the two of us got into a back to back punching fest. Both of us traded blows back and forth neither one of us giving in an inch.

* * *

Krillin and Gohan watched as the stranger fought Vegeta with everything they had. They wanted to help him, but they both knew that they didn't have the power nor the strength to fight Vegeta even with his weakened state. Then Gohan noticed something. He saw something a few feet away from him. At first he didn't know what it was, but then he saw what it was. He immediately ran towards it.

"Gohan?! Where are you going?!" cried Krillin as he followed him.

Then he saw what Gohan saw too. It was Goku. However he looked more battered than ever before.

"Daddy! It's you!" cried Gohan.

"Goku?! Are you OK?" asked Krillin.

"I'm fine," said Goku weakly. "But... I let my guard down and when he fired that mouth attack. I barely managed to get away, but... I ended up getting hurt in the process. But we'll get to that later... Listen you guys... I need the both of you to listen closely... while I was lying here... I was able to gather some energy...for the Spirit Bomb... Krillin... I need you to take this energy... you should have enough to hit him if it hits... take my hand Krillin..."

Goku weakly raised his hand and Krillin took it. Goku then transferred all of the energy his gathered to Krillin making Krillin's hand glow in a white aura.

"H-holy cow..." said Krillin. "This is a lot of power... but what am I supposed to do with this Goku?"

"Turn your palm up... and concentrate," said Goku. "Use your will power to turn the energy into a ball."

Krillin nodded and did as he was told. A few seconds passed and then a ball of light formed shining brightly on Krillins hand. Goku then smiled.

"Good job. Now... you both have to make sure that it hits," he said. "You only get one shot so make it count. I'm leaving the rest to you guys OK?"

Both Krillin and Gohan nodded.

"Let's go Gohan! Go back up that guy OK? I'll go and get a good shot."

"Right!"

* * *

Me and Vegeta were still going at each other in the punch fest, but I was starting to run out of steam. I threw a punch trying to punch Vegeta in the face, but then Vegeta ducked leaving me wide open for attack. Vegeta then punched me right on my stomach causing me to get the wind knocked out of me. Then Vegeta gave me and upwards kick straight to my jaw sending me sprawling straight to the ground.

"How did that taste?!" snarled Vegeta.

"Leave him alone!" yelled a voice. "MASENKO-HA!"

Vegeta turned to the source to see Gohan fire his signature move, the Masenko right at him. He immediately dodged it by disappearing into thin air. The attack narrowly whizzed right past me hitting a nearby rock causing it to explode in pebbles.

Gohan then looked around trying to see where Vegeta disappeared to. He then saw Vegeta hovering from above chuckling.

"Come on! Did you really think you could hit me with that old trick?" he sneered.

Gohan answered him by firing another Masenko and once again Vegeta dodged hit. He tried again and again Vegeta dodged. This was just like watching Yosemite Sam trying to kill Bugs Bunny with his guns. Why was Gohan trying to fight Vegeta? Surely he knows that none of us practically have the strength to fight Vegeta right now. That's when I happened to see Krillin. He was standing above us on a rock with a ball of energy in his hands. That's when I knew what was going on and I could only smile.

"Looks like we're not licked yet!" I thought as I struggled to my feet. "If Vegeta gets hit by this it's over. At least I hope it will be..."

Then Vegeta who was now on the ground walked towards a frightened Gohan with an evil grin on his face. "I'll give some credit, you and your father surprised me as well as your friends, but sadly for you it wasn't enough. Prepare to die."

He then fired a volley of ki blasts straight at Gohan. Gohan retreated hastily backing away from them trying to avoid being hit, but then stumbled and then some of the ki blasts hit him causing him to be sent flying hitting a rock and then crumpling to the ground. Vegeta then started sprinting straight at Gohan in a blinding speed like was getting ready to punt kick him like a football.

"This is the end boy! Hope you're watching Kakarot because this is the end of your son!" he yelled.

Seeing Gohan about to meet his end by Vegeta made me turn to Krillin above us on the rock.

"KRILLIN! NOW!" I screamed.

Krillin hearing me then flung the Spirit Bomb with all of his strength. The Spirit Bomb shot straight towards Vegeta like homing missile as he stared at the ball in shock.

"Come on! Come on! Hit him!" yelled Krillin praying that the bomb would hit it's mark.

Unfortunately Vegeta leaped out of the way just before the bomb hit him. The bomb kept on going heading it's way toward someone that was in it's line of fire. Gohan.

"Crap! Gohan!"

I didn't have time to think or to act. I just got up and ran straight for Gohan. I ran in between the two and ran straight towards the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb grew closer and closer. Normally anyone would be insane to try and run towards a Spirit Bomb, but I remember from watching that show that as long as your didn't possess evil in your heart, the Bomb won't be able to hurt you. Therefore my idea was to bounce it back at Vegeta and I knew just the way to do it.

I brought my leg back and then it was close enough and with a mighty yell, I kicked the Spirit Bomb with all my might and strength like a soccer ball aiming right for Vegeta. The bomb shot straight at Vegeta and before he had a chance to react, the Spirit Bomb collided with him with a mighty boosh! It erupted with overwhelming power and energy with Vegeta in the middle of it all. The lights were bright and loud like a fireworks show. Vegeta howled and screamed in pain as the energy seared his body. The blast then sent Vegeta shooting high into the sky until he disappeared from sight. There was silence. Then Krillin let out a whoop of victory.

"We did it!" cheered Krillin. "We finally won! It's over!"

Gohan cheered along with him and Goku smiled victoriously. Gohan and Krillin then went over to Goku to make sure that he was OK. It seemed that the Prince of Saiyans Vegeta had been defeated, but then after a few more seconds, Vegeta came falling right back to the ground. His armor was now torn, cracked, and slightly singed and he looked even more bloody than before, but he was still alive. Just barely.

"No way... that's impossible!" cried Krillin his face filled with horror. "How was he able to survive that?!"

Everyone was shocked, except for me. I knew that Vegeta would survive it. I had to say though, he was one tough cookie. Vegeta then pulled out a remote and pushed a couple of buttons. A few seconds later there was a strange humming sound. Then a space pod appeared and landed right next to Vegeta which happened to be the one that he came to Earth in. Right then and there Vegeta slowly crawled his way to his pod.

"TH-this is humiliating..." he groaned. "T-to think that I... the might Saiyan Prince Vegeta...am being forced... to retreat..."

"No... he's trying to escape," said Krillin. "I won't let him... "

He attempted to try and stop Vegeta from escaping, but I stood in front barring his way.

"No Krillin. Let him go," I said shaking my head.

"What?! Why are you stopping me?!" demanded Krillin.

"Krillin... he's right... It's OK," said Goku weakly. "Let him go."

"What?!"

Krillin and Gohan looked at Goku dumbfounded at what he had just said, but then Goku explained.

"Listen... I know it's crazy, but... we have to show him... what it means to be merciful..."

"But Dad! He's the one who killed all our friends!" protested Gohan. "What if he comes back?!"

"Yeah! He's not exactly the kind of person who will have a change of heart!" added Krillin.

"He might...but then again he might not son..." said Goku. "Besides... I believe by doing this... we're showing him that there's a better way..."

"He's right guys," I said. "I get it. It sounds crazy I know, but believe when I say that Goku knows what he's saying. Besides, Piccolo was once evil and now here he is on our side. If he can have a change of heart then anyone can. Including Vegeta. And also if you killed him now, then you'd only regret it. You'd be no different than he is. Just let him go OK?"

"But-"

"And don't worry... if he shows up here again..." continued Goku. "Then we'll stop him... I'll beat him... on my own... I promise..."

Krillin and Gohan still didn't like it, but they decided to listen to me and Goku. Vegeta during all of this managed to climb into his pod fully sitting in it.

"R-remember this day you fools... and enjoy your lives to the fullest... You're not... going to have any more miracles... The next time we meet... you're all dead! You'll all be begging... for mercy as I crush the life into you..."

Those were the final words Vegeta spoke as the pod closed. The pod then ascended into the air and then blasted off into the wild blue yonder. It was now finally over. Goku then glanced over at me and smiled warmly.

"Th-thank you..." he said. "I appreciate everything you've done for us..."

"It's no problem," I said. "Glad to help."

Then I began start glowing in a bright light meaning I was about to be brought back to the Time Nest. I then turned around and walked away.

"Wait... where are you going?" asked Goku.

"It's time for me to go," I said. "Don't ask me why, but I have to go."

"I understand," said Goku. "But... just tell me one thing before you go... Please tell me your name... I would... like to know the person who saved me... and helped my friends..."

This made me stop. After a brief pause, I turned around towards my Anime hero and said...

"It's Cayden."

As the light grew brighter and brighter enveloping my body, I eventually disappeared from sight.

* * *

 _With this, The Saiyan Arc is finally over!_

 _Now we can get to the interesting bit of the story! XD_

 _Be sure to check out my other stories and to vote on my polls!_

 _If you liked what you read and you want to leave me a review feel free to let me know!_

 _Dragoman out!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for any delay on this story, but I'm still working on some decisions on this one._

 _Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

When I became aware once more, I had reappeared in the Time Nest just outside of the Time Vault. I was once again greeted by Trunks.

"Welcome back Cayden!" said Trunks. "Way to go. The Scroll of Eternity has been corrected and back to normal thanks to you."

"Thanks. I'm just glad that it's over," I said. "I'll say this much, I really thought I was gonna die... Especially with Vegeta turning into a giant monkey. Hopefully I never have to see anything like that again."

"Yeah. Hopefully," said Trunks. "But it does make me wonder though. Why and how did something like this happen? I mean it's impossible to change history in the first place unless you have some kind of time machine."

"Beats me," I replied shrugging my shoulders. "Your guess is about as good as mine. For all we know there's probably someone who has the ability to travel through time just like you."

"Actually that's not too far off the mark there," said a voice belonging to a female.

Me and Trunks turned our attention towards the voice and there was someone walking up to us which appeared to be a short young woman. She looked young had pinkish purple skin with pinkish red hair. She also wore a familiar pair of green earrings with spherical gems underneath. Her attire consisted of strange purple robe with yellow trims with a yellow sash, a black sleeveless shirt underneath, and wore a pair of white high heels.

For some reason she looked somewhat familiar to me.

"Hellooo!" she greeted cheerily.

The sudden greeting made me feel a little awkward. One minute things were somewhat serious and then the next this woman shows up.

"Um... hello there," said Trunks

"Trunks who exactly is this girl?" I asked.

"Oh. This is the Master of the Time Nest and one of the most important people you'll ever meet," introduced Trunks. "The Supreme Kai of Time."

As Trunks introduced the girl, she made peace signs and made silly poses thinking that it was cool. Also the moment Trunks said the word Kai, I immediately thought of King Kai. I heard of many various other Kais in the Dragonball series like Supreme, Elder, and Kibito, but this was the first time I've heard of this Kai.

"So she's a Kai just like King Kai?" I wondered.

"Yes. Only in her case she's a kai that manages the flow of time throughout the universe," continued Trunks. "She also makes sure to keep a close eye on history and protecting it."

Just then I heard a fluttering of wings coming from above causing me to look upwards. I then saw a strange bird. It looked just like an white owl yellow wings with red talons. It also had long bushy eyebrows that were white on his forehead and yellow at the tips. It had large red circle like markings on it's eyes and had a long beard.

The bird dipped down from the air and then landed right on top of the Supreme Kai of Time's head making it's beard cover her face and Trunk's eyes go wide in shock.

"What the...! Toki Toki what are you doing?!"

"Toooh Kiiii!" the bird replied squawking loudly.

"Hey! Just the what the heck do you think you're doing!?" cried The Kai of Time as she failed her arms making the bird called Toki Toki fly off her head in surprise letting out a few squawks. "What the heck is your problem today?! My head is not a perch you know! Not to mention you're heavier than you look you turkey!"

"Kiiii! Kiiiii!" was Toki Toki's response.

"Shut up!" Supreme Kai yelled. "I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology right now!"

"Toooh Toooh!"

"Grrrrrrr! What did you say to me?! Now wait just a damn minute...!"

As The Supreme Kai of Time continued to argue with Toki Toki, all me and Trunks could do was watch the scene playing with stupefied expressions. I glanced at Trunks who happened to be glance back at me.

"Um... Trunks? Are you sure this girl is who you claim she is?" I asked. "Cause to be honest, she looks like a little kid throwing a tantrum right now."

"Well... yes she is," said Trunks awkwardly. "As I said she's a pretty important person. She may not look like much, but she has a very high position in the universe. Even more than King Kai or almost any other Kai. Just trust me OK?"

He gave me an awkward and embarrassed smile as the Supreme Kai of Time continued to argue with Toki Toki. I must admit that out of all the Kai's I've seen in Dragonball Z, she was by far one of the strangest.

"And I thought King Kai was wacky," I thought.

A few minutes later the two of them calmed down and Toki Toki flew away.

"Geez. Sometimes that bird brain grinds my gears," fumed Supreme Kai.

Trunks then cleared his throat. "Ahem. Supreme Kai of Time?"

"Oh! Sorry about that," apologized Supreme Kai. Then she looked at me and smiled. "You must the warrior Trunks summoned through Shenron. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh. My name is Cayden," I replied. "Nice to meet you as well Miss Kai."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," said Supreme Kai. "That was Toki Toki my best friend."

"Yeah right. A best friend that likes to sit on your head," muttered Trunks.

"In any case, I'm impressed. You really lucked out with quite a talented fighter Trunks," said Supreme Kai. "You both really make quite a team."

"Thanks for the compliment Supreme Kai, but I get the feeling that this is far from over," said Trunks grimly. "We haven't been able to find the cause of all of this."

"I haven't a clue either," said Supreme Kai. "However I did some digging the time stream and I've noticed a duo strange energies. Whatever those two energies belong to, we'll have to assume that they're not only time travelers but also the people who were messing with the flow of time."

"A duo of time travelers huh? Do you have any idea who they could be? I asked. "From what we know, the only person that was able to Time Travel was Trunks."

"I don't have any idea," shrugged Supreme Kai. "But I can tell you that it's not a good thing. It's giving me a bad feeling."

"Then lets start by finding them," said Trunks. "We can take a look in The Scroll of Eternity and see if we can find them."

I looked at Trunks my face slightly paling by what he just said.

"I just gotten back from fighting a giant monkey almost getting crushed by it and he wants me to go back?!" I thought. "Give me a freaking break already!"

"Now hold on for a moment Trunks," said Supreme Kai. "Maybe you should take it easy for a second. Especially for your partner. Considering the fact that he's been through lot and he's a bit... messed up, he could use a break."

Trunks looked at Supreme Kai and then looked at me and saw how I was dirty with dust and blood.

"Oh. I guess your right," said Trunks. "Sorry about that Cayden."

"It's OK," I said. "It is understandable considering that you wanna really get these guys, but I really could use a break. And... probably a couple of band-aids too. Plus I still need to find some information about how to get home."

"Get home?" wondered Supreme Kai. "What do you mean by that? Why would you wanna go home?"

"Well... it's kinda of a long story," I said. "You see..."

I then told the Supreme Kai of Time what had happened before Trunks used Shenron to wish me into this world. The Supreme Kai listened quietly as I told her my story.

"I see," said Supreme Kai after I had finished. "That's quite an interesting story."

"Not only that," said Trunks. "But apparently the universe we live in is some kind of TV show in his world."

"Really?" said Supreme Kai in a surprised yet interested tone.

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but that's how it is in my world," I said. "Speaking of which, I would like to go back to my world some time soon, so I'm trying to find my way back. You... wouldn't happen to know how to do you Miss Kai? If you do please tell me. Don't get me wrong, I like this world but I'd like to go home some time soon."

The Supreme Kai of Time hummed deep in thought. After a moment of thinking, she shook her head.

"Unfortunately I don't know," said Supreme Kai. "The only thing that comes to mind is the dragonballs."

"We could," said Trunks. "But the dragonballs have already been scattered when I summoned Cayden into this world through Shenron Supreme Kai."

"Then can't you just use the Dragon Radar to find them?" I asked. "I mean we are on Earth aren't we?"

The Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks looked at each other worriedly and then turned back towards me.

"Actually Cayden, the world we're in right now is vastly different from Earth," explained Supreme Kai. "Think of it as another planet of sorts."

"Another planet?" I wondered.

"It's kinda complicated to explain right now, but all you need to know is that this isn't the Earth you or anyone else knows," continued Supreme Kai. "And also regarding the dragonballs, these ones are different also. You know how they scatter all over the earth whenever someone makes a wish? Well in this case, the dragonballs scatter all across time and space."

"All across time?!" I exclaimed. "So there's no way to find them?!"

"Unless you come across from when you go through the different events that happen when you go through time like you did to get rid of the distortion in time, I'm afraid not," said Supreme Kai.

My heart then sank and my body deflated. If that was true, then there was no way that would be able to get home. I was stuck in here in this universe.

"I see..." I said trying not to look sad. "I understand."

Trunks seeing how depressed I was put an hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry Cayden. It's gonna be OK," said Trunks. "I can understand what you're going through and I know it must be hard to all of a sudden be in a different place, but we'll do whatever we can to try and help you find a way home."

"Really?"

"Of course," said Supreme Kai. "It's the least we can do for you. I mean after all you have helped us with everything that's happened."

"Thanks you guys," I said. "I really appreciate it."

"Now why don't you go and take a load off. You deserve it," said Supreme Kai. "Make sure you get plenty of rest OK?"

"All right. I'm off then," I said. "If you guys need me, I'm gonna heading to my place."

"Oh Cayden. By the way you might wanna take this," said Trunks as held out another small. "This capsule will be able to heal all of your wounds. Think of it like a Senzu Bean. Just press the button, but don't throw it. Let it do the rest."

"Thanks Trunks. I'm gonna need it after the fight I went through," I said taking the capsule and then putting it in my pocket. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later."

And with that I walked away from Trunks and Supreme Kai leaving the Time Nest and heading back to my house.

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks watched as Cayden to the door leading back to town until he disappeared from sight. Trunks then looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Supreme Kai? Why did you send Cayden home like that?" he asked.

"I had to Trunks," said Supreme Kai. "Right now he's not in any condition to fight this enemy. He may have been able to help stop the saiyans, but based on from the enemies I sensed he's way to weak to stand up to them."

"So you think that he needs some kind of training to be ready to face this enemy?" asked Trunks.

"Not only that, but Cayden's story before got here has got me thinking. It's quite strange to say the least," said Supreme Kai.

"I know," said Trunks. "I still find it a bit weird. You think it was some kind of coincidence? Or... do you think it has to do with that vision from before?"

"I don't know," shrugged Supreme Kai. "Until then, we'll have to keep an eye on him as well as the time stream. One things for sure. With the way things look, I need you and Cayden to be ready to face our foes if the time arises. Make sure you watch over him OK?"

"Of course," nodded Trunks.

"In the meantime, I was gonna check out the time stream for any clues or distortions. Wanna come with?" asked Supreme Kai.

"Sure thing," said Trunks as he along with Supreme Kai walked back into the Time Nest.

* * *

Pretty soon I made it back to my capsule house. As soon as I entered I went straight into my bed plopping right on top of it. I savored it's softness feeling the fluffy mattress ease my aching muscles. As I lied there on my side, I couldn't stop thinking about things. I mostly thought about my world and how much I missed it. My school, my friends, my house, and most of all I missed my parents. I turned to my side and then I felt a pang of pain on my side.

"Damn it..." I thought. "I guess I took more damage than I figured." Then I remembered the capsule that Trunks had given me which made me take it out of my pocket. "Guess now would be a good time to use it."

I pressed the button on the capsule and then a strange turquoise mist came out of the capsule covering my body. Then little by little the pain was slowly beginning to disappear.

"Whoa... this is amazing," I murmured. "The pain is just fading... thank you Trunks and Capsule Corp."

Eventually the pain was gone completely and I felt like my body was back to normal and good as new. Now the only issue I had was getting cleaned up. So I decided to take a shower to wash all the blood and grime off.

I went to the bathroom and got undressed and turned on the shower. I waited till the water was just right and then I stepped in the shower. As the water washed over my body, I could feel my muscles relax and tension ease making me feel much better. As I washed the blood and dirt off of my body, I was thinking about what the Supreme Kai had just told me.

 _"...regarding the dragonballs, these ones are different also. You know how they scatter all over the earth whenever someone makes a wish? Well in this case, the dragonballs scatter all across time..."_

 _"All across time?! So there's no way to find them?!"_

 _"Unless you come across from when you go through the different events that happen when you go through time like you did to get rid of the distortion in time, I'm afraid not..."_

"So even if I wanted to go search for them... I would have to continue fighting the enemies in Dragonball whenever there's a distortion which is gonna be harder than it looks," I thought to myself. "Which means... if I plan to get home, I'm gonna have to continue helping Trunks and Supreme Kai. And that means that I'm gonna be in for more fighting."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of aggravation. Eventually I got out of the shower after cleaning myself off. I got dressed and then decided to go walk around town for a little while to get my mind off of things and probably help me find any clues. Although I highly doubt I would find anything. As I walked through town, I walked past the many different people who were busily bustling around either handling their jobs or chatting and talking to one another. If it wasn't for all the different races and other things, you would think that this was a normal town.

As I walked through, I couldn't find anything unusual or anything that was strange. I then walked on towards another part of Toki Toki city a place called the Plaza of Time where I was originally brought to this world. I walked through the plaza looking around. So far I couldn't see anything unusual. Then something caught my eye. I noticed a strange altar. In the middle of it was a pedestal with seven different openings on it. At first I didn't understand what it was, but when I saw the seven openings I kinda had a guess.

"I'm guessing that is this where you put the dragonballs to summon Shenron," I thought to myself. "Too bad I can't summon him right now.

I then walked away from the altar and sat on the bench taking a small break from walking."

"Man. I looked all over Toki Toki, but I haven't had any luck finding any clues," I said to myself. "It seems to me that the only way I can think of finding my way home is the dragonballs and unfortunately I won't be able to find them without going through more fighting. I mean... being here is great and all, but it's not the same as being home."

I let out a homesick filled sigh as I sat there feeling blue. Then I gave myself a quick pat to my face.

"Wait a minute. I can't get down in the dumps now," I said to myself. "I mean come on! I'm in the world of Dragonball Z! It's every anime geeks dream! Well... mostly. Plus Supreme Kai and Trunks said they'll do whatever they can to help me so I might as well enjoy living here while it lasts. I mean come on! I can use ki and I'm super strong and stuff! Not to mention I get to work with some of my favorite characters and help them. Plus Supreme Kai said herself that the dragonballs that she and Trunks used can be found through the timeline right? I'll just have to look for them when I have time. And until then I have to just stick around and get stronger. Yeah! That's it Cayden! Just focus on there here and now. Until then I got some training to do!"

And so feeling a little better about things, I headed for the gym in the industrial center.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other dimension inside The Crack of time, Demigra stood there alone in deep meditation. He had gone through a few significant changes over the past million years. His red hair was know even longer than before and he now wore an outfit comprised of a blue overcoat with gold trims and with rounded arms, blue curled boots, a belt with the letter D on it, and a golden tiara on top of his head.

He was sitting criss cross and had his eyes shut focusing on training. He had been doing this for the past million years and he had become much more stronger since then.

Then he opened his eyes having to have sensed something. He stood up and then waved his hand. A long bony white staff with a red orb appeared. He took it in his hand and looked into the orb. The orb swirled inside filled with mysterious power. Then a picture formed inside of the orb. It was the man with the black cape and hood.

"Ah. Demigra. It's been a while hasn't it," said the man. "How's your training coming along?"

"If you must know it's going well," said Demigra. "And if I learned anything over the past million years, it's patience. You had the right idea telling me to train. I feel more powerful than I've ever been before."

"Well I'm glad you took my proposal," said the man. "Now that you're stronger than before, I believe it's time we put our plan into action."

"I agree," said Demigra. "With all the power I've gained, I'm ready to exact my revenge and take over Toki Toki."

"Then I will begin gathering your team for you," said the man. "And trust me when I say that once you have your team, Toki Toki city will be yours and your revenge exacted."

"Good," said Demigura smiling. "Make sure that you bring strong and capable people. I will not accept any weaklings. I need them to be strong enough to crush any enemy that comes in my way. Stronger than my former followers Putine and Gravy."

"Understood sir," said the man. "I will make sure that your team is unlike anything the world has ever seen."

"Then get to it then," said Demigra. "Start gathering right away."

"Very well. Until we meet again."

And then the picture of the man disappeared from the orb. Demigra then gazed around at his surroundings from which was used to after being sealed away.

"The time is finally getting close," he said gripping his staff. "After all these years... After all this time... After all the waiting... It's finally coming into fruition. Very soon... I will take back what was rightfully mine that was stolen from me all those years ago. Chronoa... your time as The Supreme Kai of Time will soon be over...because once I've taken over Toki Toki... I will personally see to it that you receive a slow and painful death. You will die by my hand and then I will be the new God of Time ruling the entire universe however I see fit!"

He then let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the Crack of Time as he let the power that he was training for erupt causing the place to slightly tremble from the power. His evil power spread throughout the area touching most of the crystals sounding the area. One in particular began glowing in a strange color. At first the color was blue like the others, but then it changed into a maroon color. Inside the crystal something was showing in it. These crystals in the Crack of Time usually show everything that has happened in the Dragonball Z timeline, but this time something else was showing.

No one had any idea not even Demigra, but inside the crystal showed something not from this world. It was a young girl with mid length black hair with a bright red bang.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER STORY!**_

* * *

 _All right you guys!_ _I've made my decision in which anime Cayden's going to enter!_

 _It took me a while to decide, but I finally did it._

 _Be sure to look forward to it soon!_

 _If you have any questions or reviews, feel free to PM me or give me a review._

 _Until then... Dragoman out!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everybody! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but know I managed to get the next part of the story done! I have also chosen the anime that Cayden will enter first! Wanna know which one it was? Hehe. You'll just have to find out by reading! Enjoy and happy reading!_

* * *

It's now been a couple weeks since I've been staying in Toki Toki. I've pretty much gotten used to everything around Toki Toki. I still felt a little homesick, but I managed to keep myself busy by doing things to take my mind off that feeling. Whenever I had time, I would train hard at the gym in the industrial plaza. Thanks to that training, I managed to get better at handling my ki. I could not only fly like a pro, but I could also use energy attacks more efficiently.

I would also sometimes train with Trunks who made an awesome sparring partner. He was a bit of a harsh teacher, but he taught me some really great things. He even taught me some powerful attacks, although that they were difficult to master. But overall, I had fun training and mastering some moves.

One day, I was just about to start training as usual practicing some attacks and moves in the simulator chamber. I also been using the gravity changer to toughen me up. I know that I wasn't as strong as Goku or Vegeta, so I started out at two times and then moved up to three times earth's gravity. I had to admit, when I first started, my entire body felt heavy like crazy, however I was finally starting to get used to it. Today, I was going to test myself by going under four times earth's gravity. Then seven drones appeared around me setting their sights towards me.

"Beginning gravity simulation," said a computerized voice. "Four times Earth's normal gravity."

I took my stance and prepared myself as the gravity grew heavier. My body felt slightly heavy feeling the machine working, but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

"Initiating Attack Program Level Two," said the computerized voice.

The drones whirred and beeped and then fired beams straight at me. I immediately jumped out of the way dodging the beams and as the drones kept on firing. I back and front flipped jumping up into the air heading for one of the drones. Before the drone had a chance to fire, I pressed a button on the side turning it off. The drones continued to fire at me forcing me to fly across the air dodging them. I struggled a little as I flew, but I managed to stay airborne. As I flew, I managed to get to two more drones and turned them off by pressing their buttons.

"All right! Four more to go!" I said to myself as I jumped and dodged the lasers using my speed.

The lasers kept on firing and I kept on dodging, but I was starting to feel a little sluggish. So much so, that one of the lasers narrowly missed my cheek. I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I landed on the ground. The lasers kept on firing as I dodged again back-flipping across the floor. I bounced off the wall and jumped over a drone and turned it off. Then I flew rapidly over to the next drone and turned it off. And finally, I shot towards the last drone as it kept firing its lasers at me. I then reached out and pressed the button and shut down the final drone.

"Attack Program Level Two completed," the computerized voice said. "Shutting down gravity."

The gravity then returned to normal and I dropped down to the ground. I was panting heavily and sweat dripping down my face.

"Whew. That... took a lot out of me..." I said to myself wiping my brow as drops of sweat trickled down on my face. "But... I managed to get by... somehow..."

"Well done," said a voice from somewhere behind me. "You've really have gotten stronger."

I looked behind me to see Trunks standing there smiling proudly. He handed me a water bottle and I drank it down heartily.

"Oh, Hey Trunks," I said. "Were you watching me?"

"Yeah. I was," said Trunks. "And I gotta say, you've really improved and even mastered four times gravity. You know if you wanted to, you could learn the Kaio-ken now."

"The Kaio-ken? Oh yeah. That's the technique Goku learned from King Kai," I said. "The one that powered him up and helped him against Vegeta. Nah. Probably not. I don't want to suffer from the side effects. I mean after all it is a double-edged sword."

"That's true," said Trunks thoughtfully. "But still, even Goku managed to get through the pain with hard work and training."

"That's also because he's a full blooded saiyan," I pointed out. "Not to mention I'm not battle crazy like him."

Trunks chuckled. "You got me on that one. Goku is practically all of those things."

"But don't worry Trunks, I'm gonna keep training getting stronger and stronger," I said. "Till then, I'm gonna take things step by step, so I don't push myself."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Trunks. "Hey if you're not busy, you wanna help me run a couple of errands?"

"Sure," I replied. "I could use a breather anyway."

* * *

After we left the training center, Trunks and I headed towards the plaza.

"So, Trunks, have you and the Supreme Kai of Time noticed any distortions in time or whatever?" I asked. "And have you found any clues either?"

"Nope. Not yet," said Trunks. "Everything seems to be normal so far, but I wouldn't let my guard down. There's no telling when another one will occur."

"Yeah, no kidding," I agreed. "But at least I'm better prepared this time. Especially with all the training I've been doing. Next time I see the enemy, I'm gonna beat em to a pulp!"

"Now you're talking like Goku," said Trunks. "But I'm glad that you're psyched about it. Speaking of which, are you finally getting used to everything around here?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking," I said. "I still find it a bit awkward, but I'm finally getting used to it."

"That's good," smiled Trunks. "And don't worry, if we ever find any clues or any way of getting you home, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," I said. "So, what are these errands you have to do?"

"Not really anything much," said Trunks. "I just have to make sure that everything is running smoothly in the different sectors and I was planning to pick up a couple things from the plaza."

"Sounds like you got your fair share of duties and not just for handling the time stream," I said. Then I felt curious about something. "Hey Trunks, that reminds me. How come you don't help me when it comes to going back in time and stuff? I mean you've done it before and you could do it again right?"

"Well... yeah. About that, I actually can't do that anymore," said Trunks scratching his cheek.

I felt puzzled. "Why not? I mean do you need your time machine or something? Well... then again you really don't need that thing anymore. You can just use the scroll, right?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't," replied Trunks.

Now I felt a little surprised. "But why not? It'll make things a little more easier. Not to mention I'll have a little bit of backup."

"There are reasons for that," said Trunks. "First of all, I don't have my time machine anymore. And secondly, do you remember when I traveled back in time to save Goku and the others from the dark future I came from?"

I nodded remembering. "Yeah. I remember. You went back because in your future, the two androids 17 and 18 terrorized the place. Not to mention Goku died because of some kind of heart virus. And then there was Cell too."

"Yes. And I went back in time to give him the medicine to cure him," said Trunks. "However, because of me interfering of what was supposed to happen, it produced some kind of butterfly effect altering the past. The Supreme Kai of Time noticed this, and she said that what I did was a grave crime."

"Seriously? I had no idea," I said. "Of course, that is understandable with all those things that happened back with the Androids and Cell."

"I know. I didn't have any idea either," said Trunks. "But I still felt terrible for what I did. Luckily, the Supreme Kai of Time was willing for forgive me and overlook my offense by allowing me to work under her and as long as I didn't go back in time anymore."

"Well that explains a lot, although I have a couple objections," I said.

"Believe me Cayden, I really want to help you, but I can't go back in time again," said Trunks. "I'm sorry, but I have to-"

"That's alright Trunks. I understand," I said interrupting. "You can't help it. Although I wish I would have some back up. Especially with all those crazy strong enemies. Oh well. I'm just gonna have to fight just as hard for the both of us. Just leave it to me OK?"

Trunks looked at me a bit surprised, but then he smiled. "Thanks Cayden. I'll be counting on you."

"Just leave it to me!" I said brimming with confidence.

Then suddenly, there was a beeping noise from both of our pockets which came from both our scouters. We both immediately responded knowing who it was.

"What's up Supreme Kai?" asked Trunks.

"You two need to come right away!" said the Supreme Kai of Time urgently. "Something weird is going on!"

"Is it another distortion in time?" I asked.

"I don't know!" said the Supreme Kai of Time. "Just... hurry and get to the Time Nest! I'll explain it when you two get here!"

Then the line turned off leaving Trunks and me feeling a little confused.

"What the heck was that all about?" I asked Trunks.

"I don't know, but the Supreme Kai of Time sounds worried and baffled," said Trunks. "We better get over to the Time Nest and see what's up."

* * *

Me and Trunks headed towards the Time Nest as fast as we could. When we got there, the Supreme Kai of Time was in there staring at a Scroll of Eternity in utter bafflement and confusion.

"What's wrong Supreme Kai?" asked Trunks. "Is there another distortion in time?!"

The Supreme Kai of Time still staring at the scroll shook her head still baffled. "I... I don't know what I'm looking at," she said. "I haven't seen anything like this before!"

"What do you mean? What did you see in the scroll?" I asked.

"I... don't know what I'm seeing," said Supreme Kai of Time. "I don't recognize any of this. I... never seen this before in my life! Just what the heck is going on here?!"

"Please Supreme Kai," said Trunks. "Tell us what you mean. What don't you recognize?"

The Supreme Kai of Time finally turned around and looked at me and Trunks. "Take a look for yourselves," she said.

Me and Trunks then went up to the scroll on the table and looked into it. An image began to form in it, but just like what the Supreme Kai of Time was saying, it was nothing like before.

* * *

 _The time is currently unknown. There was an island in the middle of a sea of sorts and the area seemed to be separated by class. At the very tip top of the island, there was a large school where a massive battle was taking place. A battle that was completely one-sided. On one side was strange alien-like suits. Some of them were like normal suits except that they were floating around, and there were others that were muscular possessing overwhelming strength. On the other side, there were bodies of high school students lying around everywhere with only two people still standing fending off the creatures. The two were two girls, both of which were wearing skimpy looking armor._

 _One of them had armor that was black and red, had strange wing-shaped crests jutting out from her shoulders looking like eyes, a top section covering her neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and had a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on the upper back. The armor piece was also connected to her skirt by three red strings, leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. She also had hair skin and had medium length black hair with a red bang on her forehead spiking upwards. She was wielding swords that looked like two halves of scissors._

 _The other had armor a little similar to hers, but her armor was blue and white. It also had large spikes looking like eyes jutting upwards. The girl wearing this armor also had fair skin, but she had long flowing black hair. She was wielding two swords, a medium sized one, and a short one._

 _The two girls were trying their best to fend off the suit-like aliens too protect their comrades using their swords, but they were getting overwhelmed by the numbers._

 _"Damn it! There's no end to these things!" yelled the red and black suited girl. "Every time we take out a couple of these things, more keep popping up! And to make things worse, Mako and the others are down!"_

 _"Don't lose hope Ryuko!" said the blue and white suited girl. "We can't give up now! If we do, then Ragyo will win! We can't afford to lose here!"_

 _"I never said I was Satsuki!" replied the red and black suited girl. "But at this rate, we won't last much longer! There's gotta be something we do!"_

 _Then there was the sound of evil laughter followed by a voice from a woman._

 _"There's nothing you can do my dears," said the voice. "For the earth belongs to the Life Fibers!"_

 _The army alien-like suited parted and Ryuko and Satsuki saw someone that made their eyes widen with shock and slight fear. In front of them was a woman who wore an outfit which looked like a Japanese Wedding Dress with large billowing sleeves and a hood with rainbow lights shining all around it enveloped in a dark aura. The woman also was pale skinned and had piercing eyes which were once silver, but now were glowing red. She looked down at the two girls and gave them a twisted evil smile._

 _"What a shame," she said. "All of your little friends are down and out and you two are the only ones left. Why don't you two do yourselves a favor and just surrender? It'll be a lot less painful that way. I might even spare you both because you're both my loving daughters."_

 _"Silence Ragyo!" snapped Satsuki. "We will never surrender to the likes of you!"_

 _"Damn straight!" barked Ryuko. "Even though things look bleak right now, we're still gonna kick your ass! So, cut the crap with the offers and shove it up your ass because we ain't accepting em! We're not gonna stop fighting until we kill you and stop the life fibers from activating!"_

 _"Very well then," said Ragyo smirking. "Since you two have made your choice, then you two will be the last offerings to the Life Fibers. I will personally see to that myself!"_

 _Ragyo then had a predatory gleam in her eyes as she now had the look of an insane murder as she loomed over the two girls before her laughing evilly. Not only that, but several eye-like wings appeared on her back looking towards the two girls. Ryuko and Satsuki braced themselves for battle as Ragyo loomed closer and closer._

* * *

Me and Trunks could hardly believe our eyes.

"What... in the world was that?!" asked Trunks. "Some kind of alternative universe? I've never seen anything like that!"

"I don't know, but it definitely on the list for all of the weirdest stuff I've seen," said Supreme Kai of Time. "I mean did you see the outfits those girls were wearing?! I mean, talk about skimpy!"

"I don't know, but it seems that its some kind of alternative universe of some kind," said Trunks. "But where is that universe from?"

"I... I don't know," said Supreme Kai of Time. "I don't know anything about this. This is completely new for me."

"You can't be serious!" said Trunks. "You're the Supreme Kai of Time! You should know about the timeline even something like this right?!"

I didn't hear them, nor did I listen. I stared at the scroll feeling shocked as to what I had just seen. "No way... I've seen that before..."

Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time looked at me having to have hear what I've just said.

"Cayden? You've seen this before?" asked Supreme Kai of Time. "If you know anything about this, please tell us."

"Well... it's a bit hard to explain," I said. "Remember when I told you guys that this universe we're in is like a TV show in my world? Well... what we just saw was another one of those shows from my world. A show called Kill la Kill."

"Really?" said Supreme Kai of Time thoughtfully. "So... what we just saw was another universe. I never expected that to be possible."

"So... what's this Kill la Kill thing about anyway?" asked Trunks.

"Like I said, it's complicated, but I'll try to keep it short as I can," I said as I began to explain. "It's about a seventeen-year-old girl wielding a red scissor blade named Ryuko Matoi who transfers to a school called Honnōji Academy to find answers about the murder of her father, Isshin Matoi. When she gets there, she finds out that the school is ruled with an iron fist by an eighteen-year-old girl named Satsuki Kiryūin and her council members all wearing strange clothing called Goku Uniforms."

"Goku Uniforms?" puzzled Trunks. "Why do they call them that? Do they make them as strong as Goku or something?"

"Be serious Trunks," chided Supreme Kai of Time. "I doubt they were given that name by that reason."

"Actually, Trunks isn't too far off the mark, Supreme Kai," I said. "Those uniforms are made from a material called Life Fibers making whoever wore those uniforms gain superhuman strength. Not as much as Goku, but still pretty strong. Anyway, Ryuko goes on to interrogate Satsuki about her father's murder and the killer's identity, but she's overwhelmed and beaten easily by the council forcing her to retreat to the ruins of her father's burnt down home which was where he died. She then meets a sentient uniform who she names Senketsu and whom of which forces himself on her giving her superhuman abilities as well like the council. With the help of Senketsu, Ryuko goes on to stand up to Satsuki and her henchmen to liberate Honnōji Academy from Satsuki's grip and to find out the truth behind her father's death."

"That sounds like quite the tale," said Supreme Kai of Time. "And I take it that what we just saw wasn't supposed to happen right?"

"Not even close," I replied shaking my head. "That battle was completely different than before."

"Then that means it's another distortion," said Trunks. "And our enemy is not only messing up this timeline, but apparently that world too."

"But there's something puzzling about this," said Supreme Kai of Time. "First, they're causing trouble in the timeline that we know, and now they're causing trouble in a time that's separate from ours? Just what is going on here? How are they doing this?"

"We can worry about the details later, Supreme Kai," I said. "Right now, we gotta investigate the Kill la Kill world and fix that distortion."

"Hold on Cayden," said Trunks. "That place is practically uncharted territory for us. We don't know what could be out there. Not to mention we ourselves don't even know how to fix that distortion."

"But I do," I insisted. "You guys may not know anything about the Kill la Kill world, but I do. I've watched that show a lot of times and I know exactly how the Kill la Kill story plays out."

"Are you sure Cayden?" asked the Supreme Kai of Time. "Just as Trunks said, this world's nothing like ours and might prove to be dangerous."

"Yes, I am," I said. "I'm well aware of the risks, but I can't just stand idly by while another universe and its people are in danger. Plus, like I said, I know that universe like the back of my hand. If you let me go in there, I can fix that distortion faster than Goku mastering the Kamehameha."

Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time stared at me then they agreed.

"Alright then," said Trunks. "It's as you say, you're the only one who can fix it. You're the only one who knows about that world a lot more than we do."

"But still, you must be careful," said Supreme Kai of Time. "There's no telling what kinds of crazy and dangerous stuff is over there. Especially with those strange outfits."

"Yeah... I know," I said. "That aside, I wouldn't worry guys, I've gotten a whole lot stronger now, so I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll kick the bad guy's butt, save the day, and then be back here by the end of the day! Just leave it to me!"

"Well I'll say this much, Cayden," chuckled Trunks. "You've certainly have gotten a lot more confident now."

"You think so?" I puzzled scratching my cheek. "I guess I have."

The Supreme Kai of Time then rolled up the scroll and then handed it to me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes holding the scroll to my face squeezing it tightly. The scroll began to glow in a bright white light enveloping my body and then I once again disappeared into the void.

* * *

 _That's right folks! The first world Cayden will be entering is Kill la Kill!_

 _The story will progress like the anime, except Cayden will try his best to save it from it's horrible fate that has befallen it!  
_

 _At this point, I will now take requests and ideas as to who will be a part of Cayden's team! If you want a certain character on this team, feel free to tell me who should be on this team and why? I might add this character to the team or I won't, but I'm looking forward to seeing how fun this will be!_

 _So, PM or Review me if you have any ideas or requests for potential team members!_

 _Until then, I wish you all a Happy Holidays and I hope to see you all next year!_

 _Dragoman out!_


	12. Chapter 12 Kill la Kill Arc Part 1

_Hey guys! I know that it's been a while, but I finally managed to finish a chapter!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The setting was Honnō City. An artificial island just in the middle of Tokyo Bay. On the island, the city was divided into four different sections. The lowest part of the city was where the poor lived and those who lived in the upper parts of the city were filthy stinking rich. Now I know what you're thinking. How were the people delegated by this you ask? AKA how were the people placed? Well, at the very top of Honnō City, there is a school that decides all of that. That school was known as Honnōji Academy.

But enough about that. Let's get to the story.

It was like any normal day at Honnōji Academy. In a second year's classroom at class, the teacher in that classroom known as Aikuro Mitsuki was giving a lecture to the class about history.

"And so... in 1933, the National Socialist German Worker's Party, also known as the Nazi's, came into power," Aikuro lazily droned as he wrote on the chalkboard. "This was the birth of Chancellor Hitler. Eventually, Germany's postwar democracy gave rise to Fascism. Furthermore-"

Suddenly there was loud bang causing Aikuro to stop his lecture as he and the students in the classroom to stop and look towards where the bang came from which came from the door. The door was silent for a few seconds, then the door was kicked right off its hinges by a large foot sending the door flying to the other side of the classroom slamming right through a window shattering its glass.

Aikuro and his students looked back towards where the door once stood as someone stepped into the classroom bringing in a squad of other students with him. He was a young man that big, a lot muscular than any student and had dark tan skin with short blond hair. He also wore a uniform that comprised of a blue-white coat with silver highlights with three black stars overlapping on the front. It also has a high collar with three smaller stars on the front, three spikes around the shoulders, big metal gauntlets with three spikes on the back of the hand and matching white pants with metal boots that also had three spikes on it.

Aikuro was now trembling as he looked up at the man. "Um... I'm in the middle of a lesson..." he spoke timidly.

The young man glared at Aikuro. "I'M ON OFFICIAL BUSINESS!" he barked practically yelling.

Aikuro could only keep his trap shut and said nothing more.

The young man then turned to the students in the classroom. "LISTEN UP, STUDENTS OF CLASS K! I'M THE DISCIPLINARY CHAIR, IRA GAMMAGORI!" he boomed as he paced in front of the classroom. "It has come to our attention that one of you in this room intends to bring harm to Honnōji Academy. Step forth and accept your punishment!"

The classroom was eerily silent. A random student slowly stood up and then suddenly threw something from hand onto the floor which exploding making smoke billow everywhere through the classroom and into the halls. The student came bursting out from the smoke and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran down the stairs going down about two flights until he came to the door leading to his escape. However, when he opened the doors, he was shocked to see Gammagori standing before him. Before he had a chance to react, Gammagori grabbed him by the throat and glared dangerously.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD ESCAPE FROM ME WITH A TEAR GAS BOMB?!" he roared.

He then threw the boy with such a tremendous force, that the poor boy sailed across the courtyard until he crashed onto the ground tumbling and rolling until he stopped. The boy groaned as he struggled to get to his feet now dusty and his clothes torn. Gammagori walked up to him and could see from underneath his clothes that he was wearing a gray uniform with a black star on his chest.

"It looks like I've found my our thief," he spoke. "He's wearing a one star Goku Uniform."

The boy groaned a little shaken from the recent impact. He thought that his entire body would be battered and broken from that throw, but to his surprise when he looked at himself, he found that he was barely hurt. He didn't even feel any pain.

"This is awesome..." he murmured. "I don't even feel any pain! So this... this is the power of the Goku Uniform!"

Gammagori then took out a whip and swung it at the boy. The boy seeing the attack coming dodged it by ducking. Gammagori continued to whip and whip at the boy, but the boy dodged the incoming attacks with ease as if he was reading his moves.

"Awesome!" said the boy. "My body's even moving faster than fast too!"

"Of course. That's the power of the Goku Uniform," said Gammagori. "Whoever dons it will be granted incredible strength and agility."

The boy now feeling confident knocked Gammagori's whip and shot straight towards him. "EAT THIS!" he yelled as he slammed his fist right into the center of Gammagori's abs. The punch connected with a thud, but Gammagori stood there completely unaffected by the blow. He didn't even attempt to dodge.

"Too bad," he spoke with a sinister smile. "But you should know, that my uniform is a three star. An attack from a lowly one star... CAN'T DO A THING TO ME!"

Gammagori then released two whips and began whipping the stuffing out of the poor boy. The boy was whipped left and right being unable to counter his blows until he was battered and beaten. But Gammagori didn't stop there. He threw one of his whips making it wrap around the boy's body tightly and with a great display of brute strength and force began twirling his whip with the boy tied on the end making him slam all over the place from the ground to the walls.

"SNEAKING A GOKU UNIFORM WAS NOTHING SHORT OF FOOLISH!" boomed Gammagori. "WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WITH IT AS SOON AS YOU SNUCK OUT WITH IT?! ARE YOU A SPY FROM KOBE TRASH PERHAPS?! IT DOESN'T MATTER! BECAUSE THE POWER OF THE GOKU UNIFORM IS WASTED ON YOU AND YOU'RE NOT FIT TO WEAR IT!"

Then with one giant swung, Gammagoru slammed the boy right into the wall just above at the front gates. The poor soul was barely conscious and was beaten so badly, that his face was completely unrecognizable.

"You will take off that Goku Uniform," went on Gammagori. "RIGHT NOW!"

With a mighty tug, Gammagori retracted his whip untying the boy making him spin around and around until he was stripped bare naked. The whip soon returned to Gammagori and the uniform was handed to one of his soldiers perfectly folded like nothing had happened to it. Gammagori then turned back towards the building of the school where dozens of students have gathered by the windows having to have seen everything.

"LISTEN UP. STUDENTS OF HANNŌJI ACADEMY!" he barked his voice echoing all around. "SATSUKI KIRYUIN, YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT CREATED THE LAWS OF THIS SCHOOL! AND AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH TO MY LUNGS, THOSE LAWS WILL BE UPHELD!"

Then a bright light shone from high up above on top of the school building. It was so bright that even Gammagori had to shield his eyes a little. In that light, a lone figure stood looking down from above as it stood with three other people behind her. It was a young girl who appeared to be eighteen, wore a white uniform with blue trims, a skirt, with golden epaulets on her shoulders and wore white knee-high heels with blue trims. She also had pale white skin, menacing blue eyes, and had long bluish black hair that danced in the wind with big bushy eyebrows to match.

The moment Gammagori saw this girl, he stood at attention and bowed respectively. He then turned to the other one stars that stood there with him as they stood at attention saluting.

"ATTEN HUT!" he yelled. "ALL HAIL YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, LADY SATSUKI KIRYUIN!"

The girl whose name was Satsuki stepped forward with a clack of her high heel.

"FEAR IS FREEDOM! SUBJUGATION IS LIBERATION! CONTRADICTION IS TRUTH!" she boomed. "THESE ARE THE FACTS OF THIS WORLD! AND YOU WILL ALL SURRENDER TO THEM, YOU PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!"

* * *

A day after that, all the way to the bottom of Honnō City just walking across the bridge to the No Stars district was another girl. She was in her teens give or take about seventeen, had neck length black hair with a red bang hanging on her forehead, wore a black and white jacket with a white button down with a red necktie underneath, a skirt that was black as well, and had a strange guitar case strapped to her back.

When she was across the bridge, she looked up towards the top of the large island before her.

"There it is," she said to herself. "Honnōji Academy."

The girl then continued on her way heading towards the top. On the way there, the girl stopped by a stall to by herself a lemon. As she paid for it, she couldn't help but notice the people who lived there staring at her as if they were suspicious of something she did. However, the girl didn't mind. She was used to it by now. After all, she did look kinda like a delinquent.

Soon she was walking up some stairs just barely taken one bite from the lemon before putting it in her pocket. Just then, a young boy came running down the stairs. Before the girl had a chance to react, the boy stumbled seeming to go around her in a circle before running past her.

"Sorry about that!" the boy called.

The boy then ran down the stairs far away from the girl and jumped the fence sniggering to himself.

"That was a piece of cake!" he said himself as he dug into his pocket. "Poor chick was too defenseless letting her wallet get stolen."

He dug into his pocket having hopes of taking some money of the wallet he stole, but what he pulled out wasn't a wallet at all. It was a fourth bitten lemon. The boy was shocked.

"Wait a second, didn't I take her wallet?!" he cried.

Then a hand snatched the lemon from his hands causing the boy to look up. There above him was the black haired girl with the guitar case smirking amusedly.

"Stealing half eaten lemons from people? Nice manners, kid,'' she spoke as she jumped down in front of him. "Is a kid like you that desperate to swap spit with chicks?"

The boy glared crossly at the guitar case girl. "Shut up! Don't be getting all cute with me, bitch!" he snapped. "I get way more action than you'll ever will!"

"Good, then you can die without any regrets," the girl countered.

The boy then smirked as he raised his hand giving a signal. "That's just what I was gonna say to you!" he spoke. "Come out here you guys!"

At his beck and call, three more boys popped out from out of nowhere each one holding a weapon of sorts surrounding the girl.

"You just insulted the great lightning speed Matarō!" the boy went on. "And this is Honnō Town's Blind alley, my turf! It's a dead-end for losers, hosts, thugs, and scumbags. So if you wanna get home in one piece, you'd better leave your wallet and beat it."

Matarō was expecting the guitar case girl at this point to turn tail and run, but to his surprise, the girl was completely calm raring to fight.

"You're kidding me, right? Going for the whole street punk gag?" she scoffed. "It doesn't suit you, kid and neither does your buddies. Not to mention that your gang is the goofiest I've ever seen. But if you're looking for a fight, I'll give you one."

"Kick her ass!" shrieked Matarō now completely fed up. "Beat that broad to the dirt!"

His three friends then jumped towards the girl obeying Matarō's command, but what Matarō saw only took a few seconds. The girl took her case from her back and clonked all three of his lackey's on the head making all three fall to the ground bruised and bemused. Matarō was shocked, his jaw dropping to the ground. The girl then turned towards him and was just about to beat him too, when suddenly all four the boys immediately lined up and got down on their hands and knees.

"We're so sorry! Please forgive us!" they cried.

The girl was taken aback by the boys and then Matarō explained.

"We weren't gonna do anything!" he said. "The truth is we're really weak against strong people like you!"

The guitar case girl smiled. "I guess I can't beat up people who can't fight back," she said. "I'll let it slide this time."

And with that, she started walking away leaving Matarō and his gang behind her. Then suddenly a book bag came flying and smacked Matarō right upside of his head causing the boy to fall flat on his face.

"HOLD IIIIIIIIITT!"

Then a girl came flying out with her arms crossed and tackled right into the boy causing the two of them to tumble along the ground until they stopped rolling. Matarō looked up and saw that the girl was now grappling his arm in an arm lock. She was young wore a white school uniform with blue trims, had brown eyes, and chestnut hair styled in a bowl cut.

As soon as Matarō saw who it was, his face paled a little. "Oh crap! It's my big sister!" he yelped.

"Mugging people at the crack of dawn again, huh?!" Matarō's sister snarled. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop mugging people and get your fanny to school?! You got a "

She then put Matarō a Muscle Buster hold and then switched to a boston crab hold which made the poor boy howl in agony as the guitar case girl and his gang watched with dumbfounded expressions.

Then not being able to take any more, Matarō repeatedly slapped his hand on the ground submitting to his sister. "Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll go! I'll go! I'll go!"

Matarō's sister then let go and Matarō scampered away along with his gang, but not before looking back at his sister making a face and disappearing.

"Dumb little jerk," huffed the bowl-cut girl. Then she turned to the guitar case girl smiling sweetly. "Sorry about that. Are you OK?"

Before the guitar case girl could respond, they both suddenly heard a loud ringing sound which was coming from a trolley filled with people not too far away from them. The girl with chestnut hair then let out a shriek as the trolley began pulling away.

"Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!" she cried as she made a mad dash towards the trolley. "Wait up! Let me on! Let me on! Let me on!"

She ran alongside the trolley until she finally jumped on managing to get into the trolley. The guitar case girl watched as it disappeared from sight completely baffled and speechless.

"What the hell...?" she murmured. "The people in this city are freaking crazy..."

* * *

Eventually, the guitar case girl made her way to the top of Honnō City and was standing in front of the opening of the stone wall that led to Honnōji Academy. Before her was the young boy who was recently beaten up my Gammagori before for stealing. He was still stark naked and now completely lifeless and dead with only a sign that covered his netherregion that read:

THIS IS A NAKED PIG THAT DARED TO DEFY HONNŌJI ACADEMY.

AND SO, JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED.

The guitar case girl then smirked with interest. "This city's dangerous," she said to herself. "But the school sounds even worse. Interesting. Makes me get the feeling that I'm gonna find the answers that I'm looking for."

And with a face that showed no fear, the guitar case girl walked through heading towards the school.

* * *

Inside, the guitar case girl made her way to her classroom which happened to be Class K. Aikuro then wrote her name on the blackboard and introduced her to the class.

"This is Ryuko Matoi our newest transfer student," he said. "She will be joining us here in Class K, so make sure you make her feel welcome."

Ryuko looked around the classroom accepting the curious stares from the students until she fell upon a familiar face. It was the chestnut brown bowl-cut girl who was asleep, but now was wide awake and waving her hand and pointing to the empty seat next to her.

"Ryuko! Ryuko! Over here!" she cried enthusiastically. "Sit by me! This seat is free!"

She then went into a rant about who knows what earning some stares from Ryuko and Aikuro.

"Man... that chick's spazzing something fierce," Ryuko said to Aikuro.

"That would be Mako Mankanshoku," said Aikuro. "She has a lot of energy, but that's how she usually is. I suppose that will be your new seat from now on."

Ryuko then sat next to Mako appearing to be very aloof. Mako then introduced herself.

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku," she said. "It's very nice to meet you again."

"Likewise," replied Ryuko. "By the way, that kid outside. Was he purged by the student council or something?"

"You got it," said Mako. "But don't worry. That kind of stuff happens all the time. You'll get used to it."

Then as Aikuro dragged on in his lesson, Mako got out her lunch box which was filled with food. She furiously ate it as fast as she could until her lunch box was empty. Then as quickly as she finished her lunch, she immediately fell asleep much to Ryuko's surprise.

"What the...! She's already asleep?!" she murmured to herself. "Just what the heck is the deal with this chick?!"

* * *

Soon after that, class was over and Ryuko was by herself walking outside of the courtyard. Then she heard a voice.

"OH RYUUUKOOO!"

It was Mako who was flying straight towards hoping to tackle hug her. Unfortunately, Ryuko took a small step to the right as she walked dodging the incoming girl causing her to crash straight into some trash cans. But Mako was quickly able to recover as she caught up with Ryuko now covered in dirt and some trash.

"Why'd you dodge it?" complained Mako pouting. "I was just trying to give my new bestie a hug."

"Well that's what people do when weirdos like you come flying out of nowhere like that," said Ryuko. "And what's with this bestie stuff?"

"Well, it makes sense since we're desk buddies after all," smiled Mako. Then she looked at Ryuko's guitar case. "By the way, that's yours, right? Do you play guitar? If you do, then we could sing a number together! Come on! Sing with me!"

"God... would it kill you to calm down?" sighed Ryuko exasperated. "How about you start by telling me what's the deal with this school? Like who's the big boss for example."

Then suddenly Mako grabbed Ryuko by the head and pushed it down forcing her to down. "Bow, Ryuko! Bow!" she squeaked fear now evident in her voice.

Ryuko was a bit puzzled and did as she was told. The other students who were also in the area also bowed as someone walked down from the steps majestically like a king walking past Ryuko and Mako. It was none other Ira Gammagori.

"Who's that?" whispered Ryuko. "The guy that looks like a big shot?"

"That's Ira Gammagori, the head of the disciplinary chair," explained Mako. "Also a three star and super elite. Three ranks above us no stars."

"What do you mean by 'three stars' and 'no stars'?" wondered Ryuko.

"Well the thing is, all of our school uniforms have amazing powers and it's amazing when you wear one," explained Mako. "It's supposed to give you superhuman abilities and they go through one stars to three stars. These are called Goku Uniforms. And the only way you can get one is through the student council president, Satsuki Kiryuin herself which she gives you one based on your abilities. Long story short, they're awesome."

Ryuko didn't really find the Goku Uniforms interesting. She was however interested in the name Satsuki Kiryuin.

"So what you're basically saying is that the student council president is the top dog around here," she said.

Then suddenly a bright light shone catching their attention and sure enough, a certain woman with long bluish black hair was walking down the stairs her hair blowing about in the wind.

"Oh, speak of the devil! That's her!" yelped Mako. "Lady Satsuki herself!"

As Satsuki continued her walk, Ryuko suddenly stood up and practically slid in front of her barring her way.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I hear that you're the queen bee around here," she said. "If you are, I got some questions to ask you."

Everyone that was there stared at her in shock not believing what they were hearing. Ryuko was then surrounded by a group of one stars that glared at her.

"How dare you, you bitch!" barked one of them. "Get her!"

They all then dove towards her hoping to restrain her by tackling her down. But Ryuko had other ideas. Using her case like she did with Matarō's gang, she clunked the one stars on their heads stunning them. Then quick as a flash, she opened her guitar and whipped out something elegantly twirling it around her body and then pointed it at Satsuki. To Mako and the other student's surprise, it was a long red sword with a loop for a handle. Satsuki looked at the blade and even she was a bit taken aback upon seeing it.

"A scissor?"

"No. It's half of one."

"Holy crap! That's the biggest scissor blade I've ever seen!" cried Mako.

"Yup. This is one half of a giant pair of scissors," Ryuko spoke her eyes not leaving Satsuki's. "And I've been searching all over for the owner of the other half of them. So Pres, I've noticed that even you're looking a bit shocked to see this thing. Which means that you've more than likely seen this thing before, haven't you?"

Satsuki tilted back resting her hands on her sword narrowing her eyes.

"And what if I have?"

Ryuko's eyes widened before darkening, her face twisted in an angry snarl.

"You have seen it!" she snarled. "You have the other half of my scissors!"

Ryuko then flew up the stairs towards Satsuki, her blade aiming for her throat. But then...

"TEK!"

A giant red fist slammed into her stopping her immediately.

"KEN! FUN! SAI!"

The unknown assailant hit Ryuko three more times before sending her flying into a crowd of students scattering them about like a bowling bowl getting a strike on some pins. Satsuki knew who it was.

"Fukaroda..."

"Yes, Captain of the Boxing Club, Takahara Fukuroda has arrived, milady," the boxing captain spoke. "Allow me to finish this insolent wench for you, with your permission of course."

Satsuki closed her eyes pausing for a moment until she gave him a nod.

"Very well. She's all yours."

Ryuko then pushed her way through the crowd gunning for Fukuroda. She swung her blade clashing it with his glove with a mighty clang. Ryuko stumbled back and was shocked to see that her attack had no effect at all.

"What the hell is that glove made out of?!" she grunted. "Some kind of iron?"

"You fool. Don't you know a Goku Uniform when you see one?" smirked Fukuroda. "Lady Satsuki gave me this athlethicism-augmenting Two Star Goku Uniform! It infuses my boxing gloves with their power making them harder than steel!"

"I don't really get it, but if you're saying that they're harder than steel," smirked Ryuko brandishing her blade. "Then I can stop pulling my punches!"

Fukuroda was now furious. "You think I can't handle it?!" he snapped. "Don't you dare slight me!"

He then threw a left punch unleashing a stream of mini boxing gloves at her from his original glove. Not being able to react in time, Ryuko was blasted with the gloves each one slamming her with a mencacing blows. Fukuroda then dashed towards her and gave her a powerful right uppercut right in her abdomen sending her flying into the air and crashing to the ground. Her face as well as her body waas covered in bruises as blood gushed from her mouth and her arm.

Satsuki looked down at the defeated girl frowning with disappointment and distaste.

"I was hoping that you'd prove to more amusing," she spoke. "But you have no idea how to properly wield that weapon of yours."

She then turned on her heel and started to walk away. Ryuko not being the one to go down so easily shakily sat up as she reached out to Satsuki.

"Wait a minute...!" she grunted. "You better tell me what you know or else!"

Fukuroda then glared at Ryuko his eyes flashing in a bright red color. He then propped his hands to the ground and gave Ryuko a powerful dropkick square in her face sending the girl tumbling along the ground still she was flat on her face. "Mind your mouth!" he barked. "No speaks to Lady Satsuki that way! No one!"

"Confiscate that scissor blade," ordered Sastuki.

Fukaroda nodded and was about to do so, but Ryuko now back on her feet somehow stood bravely while hiding her scissor blade behind her back leaning against it.

"No way..." she huffed coughing a little. "I won't let you ever take this blade! Never!"

She then staggered to Fukuroda and slowly swung her scissor blade blindly making Fukuroda dodge the blade with ease.

Fukuroda then began to mock her. "What kind of attack was that?" he cackled. "You call that an attack! Allow me to show you what a real attack is like!" He then smirked sadistically licking his lips and reached for one of his gloves about to take it off. "When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you never talked back to Lady Satsuki! Imma rape ya, bitch!"

Satsuki then turned around noticing the change in Fukuroda's demeanor and turned around wondering why he would say such a thing. Then suddenly a bright light suddenly burst forth from the sky above them causing everyone to shield their eyes a little.

"What the hell is that?!" demanded Fukuroda. "What's that bright light?!"

Ryuko then looked up a bit surprised by the light herself and also wondering what it was. The light continued to glow and to everyone's surprise, the light began to lower towards the ground just between Ryuko and Fukuroda. The light then rested on the ground and began to dim down. From that light, a figure could be seen standing in that light. Soon enough, the light faded and everyone was shocked to see a young boy standing here. He looked just like any other boy, but he was wearing an outfit comprised of a gi that was colored red with a blue undershirt with red shoes and blue padded wrist gloves.

Everyone stared at this being not sure what to make of it. Even Ryuko and Satsuki themselves could not believe what they were seeing. At last, Mako spoke speaking up for the first time for what seemed to be a long while.

"Holy crap! It's a freaking alien!" she cried. "An alien has come to take over our world!"

* * *

 _If you liked what you read or want to give me some pointers, leave a review!  
_

 _If you have any questions or any pointers, PM me!_

 _Dragoman out!_


End file.
